


Fallen Knights

by jsaint34



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 46,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4378484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsaint34/pseuds/jsaint34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of the Fall of the Jedi and the Republic, two Jedi undertake a mission across the Galaxy while the Rebellion begins to stage daring attacks against the Empire.  Fourteen years after the fall, during the continuing Jedi Purge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Guidance

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Star Wars fan fiction. I'm purely writing this for fun, so please be nice if you comment. This is for all the Star Wars Fans out there. Characters will appear that are owned by Lucasfilm and Disney. There are two original Jedi characters created by me, but other than them, I own nothing and no infringement was intended. Please enjoy the story and feel free to leave feedback, any comments left will help me improve. This story begins shortly after the Season Two premiere of Rebels which aired just a few weeks ago. Cross posted on fanfiction.net

The Galactic Republic had fallen into chaos with the onset of the Clone Wars. From the time that Order 66 was issued, many Jedi were eradicated at the hands of Prophecy, while many others went into hiding. Only a glimmer of a New Hope remains, but destiny waits for no one. Out of the Empire a fledgling rebellion has begun, and an upheaval is about to take place the likes of which has not been seen since the Jedi/Sith War of so long ago. Now a former Padawan and his Master defy all the odds to see freedom restored to the Galaxy.

“We barely escaped this time Master. We cannot keep evading the Empire for long.”

“Trust in the Force, Andros. It will guide us. Every day the Rebellion grows stronger, and soon it will challenge the Empire and the Jedi shall once again become the Guardians we once were.”

For Jedi Master Jase Togar and his apprentice Andros Garfull, the fight must never end. Only a secret mission to the Outer Rim kept them alive in the aftermath of the Jedi Purge. Sadly, the order was decimated before Andros could be confirmed as a Knight, after having passed his trials. For fourteen years they have traveled the Galaxy, acting as smugglers, or as refugees. They took on whatever identities they could to avoid detection by the Emperor and his enforcer, Darth Vader. But a chance encounter with a Rebel Crew out of Lothal would reveal that they weren’t the only Jedi left.

“Kanan, I’m detecting a small freighter off our port bow. Read-outs suggest they’ve sustained heavy damage, and life-support is almost gone.”

“Can you hail them; Hera?”

“No, their communications arrays have also sustained heavy damage.”

“Then there’s no other way. Tell Ezra and Ahsoka to meet me in my quarters. Three Jedi will stand a better chance than one at detecting possible hostiles.”

“Ezra isn’t ready, you know this. If he taps into the Force, it could…,”

“Lead the Sith right to us. This is risky, I know. But we have no other choice. We’ve become one with the larger force that is the Rebellion; it is our duty to help these people if they aren’t enemies.”

Within five minutes, Kanan, Ezra and Ahsoka were joined together in the Force. Through their connection they encountered a presence none of them could expect. Ezra wasn’t sure what to make of the feelings he was getting, but for Ahsoka and Kanan, they knew the other two meant them no harm. Through the Force only Kanan spoke, he wasn’t yet ready to reveal his Padawan or the presence of Ahsoka, even though the survivors on the other vessel surely knew of them.

“Master Togar, Andros? You survived your mission?”

“We did, your presence feels familiar, but your identity is shrouded in shadow. I warn you, if this is a Sith plot, I will not hesitate to defend my ship. Identify yourself.”

“Master, I met you in the Temple when I was apprenticed to Master Depa Billaba. My name is…,”

“Kanan? Kanan Jarrus, I remember you. You were just beginning your apprenticeship when I was conferred the level of Jedi Knight. Knowing you survived the Purge is…,”

The name of the other Jedi is instantly familiar to Andros as well. As with Master Togar, Kanan was granted the level of Jedi Knight the day Andros became a Padawan.

“Master Togar, what assistance can I provide you and Andros? We stand ready to assist you.”

“Our ship has sustained heavy damage. We barely escaped. Only by launching our spare parts did our enemy believe we had been destroyed.”

“Then they need to keep believing it. Do you have a shuttle?”

“If it hasn’t been damaged as well, yes.”

“Stand by; I’ll open our docking bay doors.”

Kanan cuts his connection with the Jedi Master, and speaks briefly to Ahsoka and Ezra. Ahsoka remembers Jase, he and Obi-Wan had been as close to friends as the Order would allow, both of them took on apprentices at the same time. She was introduced to Jase and Andros through Anakin, who had developed a rivalry with the other Padawan.

“Kanan, are you sure you can trust them? How do we know that this Togar isn’t another Inquisitor?”

“Because I know his Force signature; Ezra. As you progress in your training, you’ll learn to distinguish friend from foe as well.”

“And I can vouch for them as well. I met Master Togar several years ago when I was on a mission with Master Kenobi. Having a Jedi Master with us will help with your training, Ezra.”

With the discussion finished Kanan again contacts Hera, this time letting her know what they’ve discovered.

“Hera, open the docking bay doors. We need to prepare for the arrival of two very important guests.”

“Who are they Kanan? Are you absolutely sure you can trust them?”

“They’re Jedi, Hera. A Master and Knight. I know them from years past. Ahsoka does as well.”

When the doors open, a small shuttle makes its way inside the Ghost. Three of the crew members await their guests as the ship completes docking. When the hatch opens, the two Jedi emerge looking very ragged and worn from battle. But the first of the crew members to greet them is a sight for very sore eyes.

“Master Togar, Andros Garfull, welcome to the Ghost.”

“It has been far too long Kanan. You seem to be doing well for yourself.”

I am Master; the Rebel Alliance has done very well for us. Andros, I haven’t seen you since our days sparring.”

“I know, and I am glad to know other Jedi survived the Purge.”

As Jase and Andros take in their surroundings, another member of the crew steps forward and her presence is a complete shock to both of them.

“Ahsoka Tano?! You have…you have grown up. The last time I saw you was the day you left the Order. Knowing that you are alive brings warm feelings to my heart.”

“And to mine for your safety as well. Masters Kenobi and Skywalker always spoke very highly of you.”

“Anakin, yes. It is a shame that the Chosen One was eliminated by the Sith, though he is now one with the Force.”

A fleeting look of sadness enters Ahsoka’s eyes. She knows the truth of what happened to her former Master after the escape from Lothal. If Jase and Andros noticed, they didn’t say anything. Instead, Hera comes forward and introduces herself.

“Welcome aboard the Ghost. My name is Hera; I’m the Captain of this vessel. Master Togar, I have already begun preparations for quarters for you and your Padawan. But we have more pressing matters to attend to.”

“And those would be what, Captain,” Andros asks.

“The matter of your ship. A small Corellian freighter with the damage you’ve sustained would be easily recognizable to anyone looking for her.”

“You’re quite right. Even if our enemies think our ship was destroyed, someone will spot her eventually. They may think we’re dead, and Kanan said it best. They need to keep thinking that. You have weapons?”

“Master; no, what if we need a means of quick escape?”

“Our ship won’t be able to provide that Andros, and you know it. Captain, if you don’t mind a little extra company for a few days, you have my permission to destroy our vessel.”

Andros still isn’t sure about this move by his Master. He does believe there is a way to repair their ship, and he’s hesitant to part with the very vessel where he learned to be a pilot.

“Come, you must need some rest from your journey. And I’d very much like to know who attacked you.”

“All in good time, Kanan. Do you have somewhere we could eat?”

Hera leads Kanan and their guests towards the bridge where they watch the damaged ship go up in flames. While Jase will also miss his ship, he knows its destruction was for the best. With that unpleasant task complete, the quartet makes their way to the small galley, where the Jedi Master senses another Force user.

“You have begun training a new Jedi, Kanan?”

“I saved his life from the Empire after he stole some of their cargo from them, and me. He was…”

“Strong in the Force. I can feel it.”

As they walk in Ezra looks to the entry point, also having felt the presence of the Jedi with Kanan. When he catches sight of the two men, he can instantly tell they have been to war. Some of the battles, he can feel that they barely escaped from.

“Ezra, come here and greet our guests. Master Togar is most anxious to meet you.”

“Ah-ah-ah, remember your training Kanan. A Jedi is never anxious. He is at one with the Force at all times.”

Ezra hides a laugh behind his hand, even with the brief amount of training Kanan has given him, to hear his Master admonished for such a simple tenet of the Jedi code intrigues him.

“And you would do well not to laugh Ezra Bridger. You have much to learn before you attempt to face another Inquisitor, or Sith Lord.”

“How did you…,”

“This is not the time to question Master Togar, Ezra. These are the lessons I have been trying to impart on you. The Force enables us to see into the thoughts of others, but it must always be used to help, and not hurt. Taking control of the mind of another is a path to the Dark Side.”

“You have remembered your lessons, Kanan. Master Billaba trained you well. I should expect nothing less from the Master trained by Master Windu.”

“Of course, but as you requested, there will be time to reminisce later. For now you must eat, and regain your strength.”

For an hour Jase and Andros eat while meditating on the Force. They can both feel the questions burning in the minds of their hosts, but the time for answers will come soon enough. When they finish, Kanan leads the others towards the meeting room on the Ghost. This is where Jase finally begins telling his tale.

“We were just passing Hoth when the attack came suddenly, and unexpectedly. We attempted to communicate both our intentions and our assumed identities. But the Empire did not believe us. Somehow, I think there was a Sith Lord with them. I felt a presence through the Force warning me of danger.”

“There was no doubt it could have been a Sith, Master. As you mentioned, Ezra and I encountered one just recently.”

“While Jedi do not believe in luck, you should consider yourselves very lucky to have escaped with your lives. And I am indeed aware of the irony in my statement young one.”

Ezra was about to speak regarding the use of the term luck as it pertains to the Jedi, but again Master Togar surprised him, knowing what he was going to say before he said it.

“So what will we do next? There is a Sith out there, and he knows of our presence. Having five Jedi on the same vessel will lead him directly to us.”

“Of course you are right, Kanan. As I said before Andros and I will only be with you for a few days. We are on a journey. Before we were attacked I had laid in the coordinates for our next destination.”

“And where was that, Master Togar?”

“Tatooine. We’re going to Tatooine.”

The destination was a shock to the crew of the Ghost. Tatooine has never been part of the former Republic, and it is widely known that the Hutts have a strong presence there, second probably only to Nal Hutta. The only saving grace is that the Empire has a limited presence on the planet in Bestine. And if Jase and Andros can avoid detection, they stand a fighting chance of completing whatever mission they’re on.

“If you are serious about going to Tatooine, we will take you. But we can’t stay there.”

“I wouldn’t expect you too, Kanan. The Rebellion needs strong commanders like you and Hera.”


	2. Tatooine

The journey towards Tatooine would take two weeks for the Ghost. The crew had to reroute their hyperspace journey to avoid Imperial entanglements. During that time both Jase and Andros had the opportunity to work with Kanan, Ezra, and Ahsoka. Both of the two senior knights were impressed at how quickly Ezra had learned. His abilities were rough, and he lacked control, but his strength in the Force was undeniable.

“Kanan has been teaching you well, young one. I see glimpses of the Jedi you can be in your burgeoning abilities. From my standpoint, you already have more discipline that Anakin did at your age, and are far less reckless than he was.”

“Thank you Master Togar. Ahsoka has told me you knew both Master Kenobi and the Chosen One well. What was he like?”

“Anakin was a cunning pilot, and very strong in the Force. Kenobi often came to me for advice on how to deal with a head-strong and impulsive youth. Looking back, it was kind of unnerving for him to come to me, especially knowing that he took a seat on the Council, yet I never did.”

“Why did he come to you?”

“Because Obi-Wan and I were almost as close as brothers. We were in the same clan of younglings, we trained together. I became a Padawan a year before he did, though I was the more impulsive one. He confided in me that he was worried he would be dismissed from the Order, but all his concerns proved to be unfounded as he was the first Jedi in millennia to successfully defeat a Sith Lord.”

“But what about Anakin?”

“Anakin was accepted in to the Order at a time when everyone thought he was too old to begin the training. In normal circumstances, anyone discovered to have Force sensitivity is admitted for training when they have not formed any emotional attachments. Skywalker was nine years old when he was brought before the Council on Coruscant. It is said that he was one of the last Jedi to face the Sith Lord at the Temple. He fought bravely, but in the end the Sith was too much for the Chosen One. Perhaps if Obi-Wan had been there, things would be very different now.”

A look of sadness crosses Jase’s features, and Ezra can’t help but feel sympathy for the Jedi Master. As quickly as the feeling came, it passed and Jase resumed his focus on the training of the next Jedi.

“This is unfortunately not the time for memories and reminiscing Ezra. Andros and I will soon depart, and I need to know the full extent of the training you have already received. Here, put this helmet on, I want to test your skills of expanding your senses.”

Before placing the helmet on his head, Ezra sees the other Jedi remove a training remote from his pack. From the look of it, it is similar in nature to the one he has seen Kanan practicing his lightsaber skills with.

“Master, with the blast shield down, I won’t be able to see. How am I supposed to fight?”

“Trust in the Force, not your eyes. It will…”

“Control my actions?”

“No, it will guide your actions.”

Ezra reaches out with the Force as Jase activates the Remote. He would miss the first few stinger bolts, but when he truly opened himself up to the Force he hit the next three in succession with his own lightsaber.

“Well done, Ezra. Master, I thought I’d let you know we’ve reached Tatooine. We’ll be docking in Mos Eisley shortly."

“Thank you Kanan. Tell us Ezra, what did you feel?”

“I felt the Force guiding my hands. I could almost see the remote.”

“That’s very good. A larger world awaits you now. I trust that you remember these same lessons, Kanan?”

“I could never forget. Master Yoda and his diminutive form, instructing us with our small training lightsabers.”

For a moment, both Jedi are traveling back in their minds to when they were just younglings being instructed by the Grand Master. They are interrupted when Hera calls through the intercom, alerting them to their landing.

“Master Togar, Kanan. We’ve successfully landed in Docking Bay 94. Unfortunately this is where we must part ways.”

“Acknowledged Captain Syndulla. I thank you for your hospitality these past few weeks. Please have Andros meet me on the landing pad.”

“Acknowledged. He is on his way there now.”

Kanan, Ezra, and Ahsoka accompany Jase and Andros to the landing pad. Before leaving the departing Jedi had dressed in refugee garb, hoping to avoid being identified. Even as Ezra returns to his quarters to meditate per the suggestions of both Kanan and Jase, the former remains behind with Ahsoka to deliver a warning.

“Be careful Master. Tatooine has become more deadly since the Fall of the Republic. The Hutts have had free reign for many years, and now it is said that they have even formed an alliance of sorts with the Empire to keep their criminal activities off the books.”

“I am well acquainted with the Hutts’ penchant for illegal activities. Andros and I shall be on guard.”

“How long do you plan on staying on Tatooine; Master?”

“As long as we need to Ahsoka. But do not fear, fourteen years of hiding have made us adept at masking our presence, even if we were not well trained in the Force. Good-bye my friends, and May the Force be with you all.”

“And also with you, Master. And with you Andros.”

Without another word, the four Jedi part ways. If the ways of the Galaxy had been kinder, they would all see each other again one day. But life never turns out the way they would expect it too. Obi-Wan Kenobi has been living the life of a hermit in the Jundland Wastes. He keeps to himself and often heads to the Lars Homestead to check on his charge. Owen has caught him a few times, but their encounters at least ended peacefully. Since arriving Obi-Wan had taken the name Ben, and fortunately had remained somewhat well hidden, knowing that he couldn’t take a risk like he did with Dannar’s Claim so many years ago. He had made a friend in Annileen Callwell, but even events there were a risk to his mission. She was one of the first real connections he made, but the choice to grant her the dream of studying and seeing the Galaxy gave him a feeling of having done something good. But lately the Force had been in an upheaval. Things were not as they should be, and when he felt a presence on a trip to Bestine, the hermit Ben had to be put aside for the Jedi Obi-Wan still needed to be.

“Andros, I sense a presence through the Force. But this presence is clouded. We should separate and see if we can track this person down. We will meet later today at the hotel. May the Force be with you.”

“And with you Master.”

Both of them had taken a risk with using the Force in a city with an Imperial presence, but the risk had to be taken if this other Force user was there to hunt Jedi. Andros lost track of the mysterious person as he went the opposite direction of his Master. Jase was bombarded with it when he turned a corner into a dark alley, and then heard the familiar snap-hiss of a lightsaber being ignited.

“Whoever you are, you’re strong in the Force. Not many can mask their presence from me.”

“I could say the same about you. I would put your lightsaber away. You only risk drawing attention to us, and that could be very dangerous. Especially in this city.”

“You need not worry about being discovered. I have created a void in the Force that will keep us from being seen, and unfortunately for you, only one of us will be walking out of this alleyway.”

“There is only one man I know, who could use the Force to mask his presence in that way. He was a good friend, and as close as a brother to me. I feared he had been killed in the Jedi Purge.”

Suddenly the voice of the other man is instantly familiar to Obi-Wan. It is difficult for him to accept that any other Jedi besides he and Master Yoda had survived. But when the man turns to face him, despite the beard, the eyes are a dead give-away.

“So it is you, Jase. Rumors were abundant that you had not survived your mission in the Outer Rim. When I sent the message warning other Jedi to stay away from the Temple, I knew not how many had received it.”

“I received the message Obi-Wan. Though I am glad to see you, I wish our reunion could have been under better circumstances.”

“The Force guides us where we need to be Jase Togar. I too am pleased to see you; my old friend. Tell me, did Andros survive with you?”

“He did, and if I’m correct, he should be joining us shortly.”

As Obi-Wan deactivates his lightsaber, Andros enters the alleyway. Adding his skill with the Force to their own, anyone passing by would only see an empty alley. When he recognizes the other Jedi with his Master, a feeling of peace washes over the young Jedi.

“It has been far too long Master Kenobi.”

“Indeed it has, Andros. So, what brings the two of you to Tatooine?”

“Unfortunately, the Rebellion has. We were attacked as we passed through the Hoth System. A mission for Senator Organa turned destructive for our ship.”

“I hope my old friend took proper precautions when involving Jedi. Master Yoda and I were concerned that his assistance with the Rebellion would be discovered.”

“He did, but we should not talk of this here. You have a place where we can be safe?”

“Of course, it is a long ride to the Jundland Wastes, but there is no place I have found that is safer.”

The return ride took many hours by Eopie. Obi-Wan explained that though a land-speeder would be quicker, it would also attract unwanted attention from settlers and the Tusken Raiders. Though he had reached an agreement with one band of the Sand People, not all of them took well to an outsider being allowed to roam freely in their territory. When the trio finally arrived, conversation quickly turned to the State of the Empire.

“So in fourteen years traveling the Galaxy, has the Empire suffered any setbacks that would allow the Rebellion to take hold?”

“Unfortunately no, Obi-Wan. The Imperials have grown far more bold, and wipe out any signs of resistance to their continued rule, even if it is not truly resistance. People are dying before they even get the news of a Rebellion.”

“And it is no doubt difficult for you to remain in hiding. Especially when you know you could do something.”

“Yes, and that is what brought us here. Our freighter was attacked by an Imperial scout vessel. It had minimal weapons, but they were enough to disable our communications array, as well as the rest of our ship."

“Then you were fortunate to have survived. But how did you get here on a damaged ship?”

“We arrived with a Rebel crew; thank the Force that there was a Jedi with them as well.”

“Another Jedi; you say? Who?”

“Kanan Jarrus. He is even training a youngling he found on Lothal, who happens to be very strong with the Force.”

“I remember the name; he was Master Billaba’s Padawan. But training someone in the ways of the Force is dangerous with the Sith still hunting for us.”

“But it is a necessary risk. He was not the only Jedi we encountered on that vessel though.”

“We should be wary of too many Jedi gathered together. The presence of the Force in high concentration could alert the Empire to our whereabouts. But I am curious, who was this other Jedi?”

“Ahsoka. She told me what she had been doing to stay alive these past fourteen years since she left the Order.”

A brief flash of fear crosses Obi-Wan’s face. It was gone just as quickly as it appeared, but he knew that if Ahsoka was still alive, it wouldn’t take long for Vader to find her. Jase noticed the expression of fear, but he wasn’t sure what caused his friend the anxiety he could now feel flowing off of him in waves.

“Don’t focus on the negative Obi-Wan. The more Jedi that survived, the better. We can rebuild the Order.”

“No my friend. If Ahsoka has survived the Purge, we are in greater danger than I had initially believed.”

“Why?”

“Because if the Sith Lord finds her, it will lead to disaster. Not only for the Rebellion, but for any remaining Jedi. Darth Vader will stop at nothing to hunt her down. She is the last remnant of his past, and he will not hesitate to kill her, or turn her to the Dark Side.”

Jase and Andros do still not understand why their friend has so many trepidations about Ahsoka’s survival. But knowing the name of the Sith Lord who killed the Chosen One, and decimated the Order gives them a new-found belief that he can be stopped.

“You know the name of the Sith? If we were to locate him, we could end this.”

“No Jase, we can’t. He has grown too strong in the Force since I last encountered him. Fourteen years of hatred for the Order have been allowed to fester. He will kill us.”

“Like he killed Anakin? Surely three Jedi can overcome one Sith…,”

“No, Vader didn’t kill Anakin. Vader is Anakin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know that Anakin and Vader are the same person, and it seems to me that in fourteen years, only Obi-Wan and Yoda would have known the truth, and as they thought all the other Jedi were dead or in hiding, my two characters would not have known about those facts. All will be explained in the next chapter, and I know these first three, and maybe four chapters will move a little slow, but it is necessary because they are building the framework for the larger narrative, so please bear with me. Dannar's Claim and Annilleen Calwell are a location and character in the book Kenobi by John Jackson Miller. I've read this book a few times, and it is one of my favorite Star Wars novels. It centers around Obi-Wan's first months on Tatooine, just after the fall of the Republic. If you haven't read it, I suggest doing so.


	3. Undeniable Truths

For Jase and Andros, the revelation hits them both hard. Jase had always known Anakin to be head-strong and arrogant, but he had never imagined this boy who was supposed to fulfill the prophecy could have ever turned to the Dark Side. Andros was a little more accepting of the facts, given that he had seen anger in Anakin, and his constant rival had only been a member of the Order since he was nine years old. For Andros, he grew up in the Order, so the Jedi were his only attachment. But when Anakin was admitted, it caused a strain during the two of them on their initial meeting, a strain that was intensified when Anakin became a Knight first.

“The Chosen One fell to the Dark Side? How did it happen?”

“As it could happen with any other Jedi, Jase. Anakin was befriended by Palpatine in his youth after first arriving on Coruscant. You know that as he grew older, his abilities with the Force grew stronger. Anakin began to take risks, he defied my teachings. And in his arrogance, his fall truly began. You had left on your mission when we were called back to rescue the Chancellor. I wouldn’t know it at the time; but the War, the Separatists, even the blockade of Naboo, all of these events tied themselves back to Palpatine. It was while I was away on the hunt for General Grievous that Anakin ceased to exist and Darth Vader was born. I don’t know the details, but it was Anakin who decimated the Jedi Order at the Temple, he killed the younglings. I learned all of this from a security hologram.”

Even as Obi-Wan continues to relate the events that led to the Jedi fall, he can’t hide his own anger at himself when he gets to the battle of Mustafar.

“I tried to convince Anakin that he was on the wrong path, that Palpatine had tricked him. But my friend was too far gone at that point.”

“Palpatine was a politician, a remarkable one, but how did he convince Anakin to fall to the Dark Side?”

“Palpatine naming himself Emperor was not a coincidence. He was the Sith Lord we had been looking for. He was able to convince Anakin that the Jedi wanted to take over the Republic. Anakin told me all of this while we battled. In the end, I defeated him, and left him for dead on Mustafar. But he survived; I shouldn’t have left without truly ending it. The Galaxy is paying for my mistake.”

“You couldn’t have known he would survive. But you have the chance to set things right. Come with us, together we can defeat Vader, and the Emperor.”

“I cannot leave. Master Yoda and I made the decision to disappear until the time was right.”

“The time is now, Obi-Wan. We can bring hope to the Rebellion, free the Galaxy from the oppressive Empire. What more reason do you need to leave this desolate planet? What is keeping you here?”

“Anakin’s son.”

Those two words catch Jase and Andros off guard more than anything else they have heard so far. Obi-Wan isn’t even sure he should have revealed that secret, but there was only one way the other two Jedi were going to understand his reasoning.

“Anakin had a son?”

“Yes, you missed out on quite a lot in that last year of the Republic, my friends. He broke the code and had any of us known he would have been dismissed from the Order.”

“Then he would have become one of the Lost Twenty. Or twenty-one as it were.”

While Obi-Wan continued his story up to the present time, light-years away Ahsoka was meditating in her quarters. A Jedi is never supposed to fear, but she can’t help being afraid of what she learned about Anakin being the Sith Lord. Even if she wanted to, she could never tell Kanan or Ezra. The pain of the revelation was too great. But even as she tried to focus his voice entered her mind.

“Come on Snips, I know you can hear me.”

“No…You’re not Anakin. Anakin was a good and decent Jedi. You’ll never be him.”

“Snips…Snips…SNIPS!”

Ahsoka snapped of her meditations in a cold sweat. The three times she ‘heard’ the voice shout Snips she watched Anakin dying. Each way was different, but torturous for her former Master. When she felt the first shaking of the ship, she knew it was an explosion. She knew it even before Hera called over the intercom.

“Ahsoka, we need you on the blasters! We’re under attack!”

Gathering her emotions together as quickly as she could; she darted out of her room for the weapons bay. She arrived at the same time Kanan did, and one word from him told her of the threat.

“Imperials.”

“How far away from the fleet are we? Tell me help is on the way.”

Before Kanan can respond a TIE-fighter crosses in front of the ships view-ports. As it circles back to resume firing, they notice it’s alone.

“A short-range fighter? How did it…”

Another blast rocks the ship, and Ahsoka climbs into the gunner’s seat. She’s already returning fire as the fighter comes around for another pass. Through the Force, she senses her opponent before her companion.

“He’s adept at the Force, Kanan. It’s…”

“Is it the Sith Lord? He couldn’t have tracked us so quickly.”

“No, the Force signature isn’t strong enough. It’s another Inquisitor.”

Instantly Kanan is in the other gunner’s seat and helping Ahsoka fire at their enemy. The pilot is clearly skilled, but not enough to evade the dual blaster bolts being fired at him. With a last ditch effort he makes the jump to hyperspace, a feat uncommon for TIES, but this one seems to be well equipped.

“Kanan, did that TIE just make the jump?”

“Affirmative, Hera. Can we track it?”

“Sensors were knocked out. He’s gone. And the rest of the Fleet is arriving.”

Minimal damage was done to the Ghost and Chopper was already at work assessing and making repairs. Zeb and Sabine were also working on repairs as Kanan, and Hera discussed their next moves, while Ahsoka sat silently. 

“They know who we are now, Kanan. They know we’ve joined the Rebel Alliance.”

“They knew that when Ezra and I were confronted by the Sith. You remember I was injured in that encounter.”

“All the more reason for us to stay with the Alliance. There is greater safety in numbers. Ahsoka, what do you think?”

“I think the Inquisitor will be back. I saw into his mind. This isn’t over.”

Without another word, Ahsoka stood and walked away. Kanan and Hera were both confused at her sudden departure, While they both chalked it up to the loss of her Rebel cell, they decided not to press her. Not far away, the TIE fighter has docked at an Imperial Space Station, and its occupant is delivering a report to Darth Vader.

“There can be no doubt, Lord Vader. There are at least two Jedi on that ship.”

“You insist on telling me things I already know Inquisitor. I want that ship. The Jedi must not escape again.”

“But Lord Vader, I was one ship against…,ah...ah…”

“I want those Jedi, not excuses.”

The Inquisitor wasn’t able to continue his line of speech as the Sith Lord began using the Force to choke the life away from him. When the pressure eased, it took a few moments for him to regain his breath.

“Then we will need more than one TIE Fighter. I was only able to make the jump to hyperspace shortly before the rest of the Rebels arrived.”

“Then I will send more to accompany you. That is, if you were able to secure the tracking device with your feigned attack.”

“My Lord, I was not…,”

Again Vader began force choking the Inquisitor for his failure to complete the mission. This time the pressure did not cease, and the man fell to the floor, dead.

“You have failed me for the last time. It is clear that the faith the Emperor had in you was misplaced. I shall have to appoint a new Inquisitor to the search.”

Each time a new Inquisitor was sent on the search, it seemed each of them was destined to fail. The Rebel Alliance continued to grow stronger, and the Emperor was beginning to lose patience with each passing month. The final time one came after The Ghost, he was nearly successful. This time Hera, Kanan and Ahsoka were in conference, hoping to find a way to avoid the next. It was then that Ahsoka revealed what she had learned.

“They’re never going to stop coming for us. Other than being a part of the Rebel Alliance, they seem to be pursuing us exclusively, yet leaving other rebels unchallenged. I have to wonder why.”

“I wish I could provide an answer for that Hera. I really do. But I can’t figure it out either.”

“You both should stop trying Kanan. The answer is mind numbingly simple. The Empire isn’t after you. They’re after me.”

“That doesn’t make sense Ahsoka. Why you? What makes you so important?”

“The Sith Lord, I know him. I know his identity.”

“You do? Why didn’t you tell us?”

“Because I wasn’t sure I was correct at first. I didn’t want to believe what I had discovered.”

“And now you’re sure? How long have you known?”

“Since the Siege of Lothal. When you and I were joined together in the Force, it’s how I found out.”

“You’ve known for that long?! Ahsoka, that was months ago! How could you keep this a secret from us for that long?”

“Kanan, this isn’t helping. Can’t you just give Ahsoka the benefit of an explanation? She hasn’t even told us who the Sith is yet.”

“You’re right Hera. So tell us Ahsoka, who is he? How do you know him?”

“He’s Anakin Skywalker. My former Master.”

Kanan was angry at first, now he’s downright furious, even if giving in to his emotions is counterintuitive and goes against his Jedi training. Ahsoka revealed this so calmly, he doesn’t know what to think, but he does feel betrayed.

“Hera, we need to turn her over to the Rebellion. We brought a traitor on our ship.”

“Kanan, that’s crazy! She’s been helping us for so long! As Fulcrum, she provided us with information on the movements of the Empire, even helped us escape some tricky situations with her knowledge. You can’t seriously believe after all that; that she’s a traitor?”

“I don’t know what to believe.”

“Then listen to the Force; Kanan. Let it guide you like you did in your training. Better yet, read me through Force. See if it’s telling you I’m lying.”

He stretches out with his feelings, and Ahsoka doesn’t resist. He can see her memories of Barriss, the truth that she helped reveal of her innocence when she was expelled from the Order. But most of all, he sees a belief that he wouldn’t expect.

“You think you can save him.”

“I have to try.”

“Ahsoka, it’s suicide to risk it. Anakin is not who he was. He’s a Sith, twisted, evil. You asked me to read you through the Force, and the Force is telling me that he can’t be saved.”

Ahsoka heard Kanan’s words, and even though she knew he was right, she didn’t change her mind. Anakin was the only one to believe in her when she said she was innocent of the murder charges, and she would never stop believing in him. Granted she didn’t know what he’d done to precipitate his fall, but her feeling was that everyone deserved a chance to prove themselves worthy of redemption.

“Ahsoka, I shouldn’t have gotten angry with you. It’s not the Jedi way, but I’m asking you, don’t do this. Don’t leave and try to confront him.”

“I don’t plan on leaving. We’re all in this together. If Vader is to be confronted, we all confront him.”

She decided to stay for the foreseeable future, but Ahsoka knew she was only delaying the inevitable. It was only a matter of time before another Inquisitor came for her, or even Ana-Vader himself. When they landed the ship on Corellia, any hope she had of not being recognized was thrown away when a Bounty Hunter looking for his next payday caught sight of her. The crew had to flee Imperial blaster fire when Kanan and Ezra arrived to help her evade her pursuer. When they were safely in open space, she had Chopper record a message before she left in Master Togar’s left behind shuttle. A knock on her door by Kanan the next morning went unanswered, and after searching the ship, he could find no trace of her.

“Hera, have you seen Ahsoka this morning?”

“No, she must still be in her quarters. That escape from the bounty hunter left her worn out.”

“She’s not in her quarters. I was there, the room was empty.”

“Did you search the ship?”

“Zeb and I did, twice. She’s nowhere to be found. And Master Togar’s shuttle is gone as well.”

“You don’t think she…?”

“What else could she have done? I know we’ll be deviating from returning to the Alliance, but we have to find her.”

As Kanan was running through a list of possible places Ahsoka could have gone, Chopper rolled in to the cockpit, and with his customary manner of communication began the recording.

“Kanan and Hera, I’m sorry but I have to leave. I can’t continue to stay on your ship and put all of your lives in further danger because the Empire is after me. If I stay, they will kill you all just to get to me. Leaving is the only viable option, and without me there, you have a better chance of making it back to the Alliance. Believe me, I wish there was another way, but there isn’t. I only hope I can find a planet somewhere in the Outer Rim, where the Empire has no presence. May the Force be with you all.”


	4. Master and Apprentice

Ahsoka’s departure hit the entire crew hard. But Kanan felt the worst about it. He had known Ahsoka when she was a Padawan, but not well. He let his anger at her keeping the secret of the Sith Lord’s identity get the better of him. What he didn’t realize was that Ahsoka was feeling more guilt than he ever could. Half a galaxy away, she was questioning everything she had done in the past fourteen years, starting with leaving the Order. With the shuttle on auto-pilot, she attempts to meditate, but her thoughts are chaotic.

“I shouldn’t have left the Order. I could have done something to help Anakin. Maybe I wasn’t a good enough student, if I’d been more attentive to his teachings; I would have been able to see his anger. If I could have just gotten him to open up to me about his past…,”

For a brief moment, a calming voice interrupts her thoughts. She doesn’t know who it is, other than the voice is clearly male, and most likely a Jedi.

“Anakin’s fall to the Dark Side was not your fault, child. We all believed in him, none more so than I. He was seduced by the Dark Side, so do not blame yourself. Anakin’s fall was of his own making.”

Ahsoka tries to focus on the voice. She doesn’t know how he is speaking to her through the Force, but she wants to know more about who he is. She wants to know why he’s so sure she shouldn’t blame herself. But there’s one more important question she asks instead.

“Who are you?”

Her question goes unanswered as the voice has withdrawn from her consciousness. She tries for several more minutes to contact whoever he was, but fails and is interrupted by the auto-pilot announcing she had reached her destination.

“Shili, I never expected to return home. Maybe I couldn’t have done anything to help Anakin if I had stayed in the Order. But Kanan was wrong, I can save him. I know the Empire is looking for me, so if they want me bad enough, this is where they’ll have to find me.”

Weeks passed as Ahsoka settled in to her new life on Shili. She had stayed away from her home village, because she knew that what she was waiting for would only cause pain to those of her family still alive. It was when she finally let her guard down, that her chance would present itself.

“Lord Vader, we have located the Jedi you tasked us with finding.”

“So one of my Inquisitors has finally succeeded, where are they?”

“He has not located them all, but he did find the one the Emperor has the most interest in.”

“The Apprentice, the others can wait. Where is she?”

“My Lord, she has been spotted on her home-world of Shili.”

“Set our course. She made it all too easy for me to find her. When she is captured, she will lead us to the other Jedi.”

When the news of this discovery reached the Emperor he was more than pleased. While it would take some time for Vader’s Star Destroyer to reach the planet, Palpatine knew that his final victory was close at hand. The Apprentice would lead them to the other Jedi willingly, or she would prove stronger than Vader, and she would take the place of her former Master at his side. Either way, he would win. When the Star Destroyer arrived after a week long journey, Vader had already made his plan.

“Lord Vader we have reached Shili. What are you orders?”

“We will wait for her to come to me. I can feel her presence in the Force.”

On the planet below Ahsoka was in a peaceful meditation when she felt the Dark Side growing around her. She knew that he had arrived, and the time for their confrontation was at hand. As she steeled herself for the coming battle, the voice that spoke to her from her journey returned.

“You have no need to do this, child. This is not your time. If you confront Vader, it will only end in darkness.”

“I have to face him. There has to still be good in him. I know I can save Anakin.”

“If you choose to face him, this is a path you will walk alone. I cannot interfere.”

“I don’t even know who you are. I sense the Light side of the Force surrounding you, but your identity remains a mystery.”

“I was a Jedi long before you. Anakin was to be my charge, I thought I could train him in the ways of the Force, and he would fulfill the Prophecy of Balance.”

A thought crosses Ahsoka’s mind, and for a moment, she believes Obi-Wan is speaking to her. The belief does give her strength, but when she questions the spirit again he finally reveals his name.

“Master Kenobi, I know this is you. I didn’t want to believe you had perished during Order 66.”

“No young one, I am not Obi-Wan. He does still live, but is in hiding until A New Hope can arise for the Galaxy. Even now, he watches over the future of the Jedi. I am Qui-Gon Jinn.”

“Master Jinn, Anakin spoke of you. As did Master Kenobi. I must do this. Anakin believed in me, I have to believe that I can save him.”

“Then may the Force be with you Ahsoka Tano. I cannot.”

As Master Jinn’s presence faded from her mind, Ahsoka knew she was taking a risk, but she would not be deterred. Even Vader felt the presence of Qui-Gon, and it would lead him straight to her.

“Captain, ready my shuttle. I know the location of the Jedi.”

“I will ready the 501st as well. They will…,”

“NO. This is something I must do alone.”

As the shuttle descended towards the planet, Ahsoka was leaving her small village behind, working her way into the forests. Knowing it was impossible for her to hide from her enemy, she cast herself out with the Force, drawing him to her.

Soon enough, she caught sight of the shuttle cresting the horizon. When it landed, and the ramp touched the ground, the black clad figure who stepped into her line of sight was not what she expected.

“Skywalker’s Apprentice. I have long waited to meet you, young one.”

“You met me once before. Whatever happened to you, I don’t believe you are beyond redemption. This armor doesn’t suit you. Even now I can feel there is still some good left in you, Anakin.”

“That name has no meaning for me. You are a fool to still believe in the Jedi.”

“It’s the name of your true self, or has the Emperor convinced you that you’re not human? That you’re nothing more than what he has made of you.”

“Anakin Skywalker is dead. You know this to be true. Like all the Jedi before you, you will fall.”

“Then I will die with my lightsaber in hand.”

Ahsoka ignites her twin green blades, and enters a battle ready stance. Even as Vader ignites his own crimson blade, she refuses to show fear or back down. When the battle begins she is a flurry of motion, the green fire of two lightsabers swinging back and forth in controlled strikes. She’s faster than the Sith Lord expected her to be, but despite her speed, he has a greater mastery of the Force. He easily parries each strike, and stands his ground during her vicious onslaught. If anything of Anakin remained, he would be impressed at how much his apprentice has learned.

“Most impressive young one, but my strength with the Force is far superior to yours. You don’t know the power of the Dark Side.”

“I don’t need too. The light has all the power I need.”

The battle continues for many hours, even with the Force flowing through her, Ahsoka can feel herself tiring. Moreover, she hasn’t even managed to land one hit against her opponent as he continually blocks each strike. For a brief moment, she sees what she thinks is an opening in his defense, but it was only a feint and he strikes out in her moment of distraction, forcing her to lose her grip on the saber in her right hand. It flies away, but she can’t let the loss of one blade hold her back.

“Now I guess we’re even.”

“We were never even; Jedi. You are only delaying the inevitable.”

Ahsoka strikes again, but this time she feels anger at her enemy toying with her. She knows this is what he’s been doing for the whole fight, and finally she loses control. Her emotions rage like a Kamino thunderstorm, and she lets an opening show that she wouldn’t have if she had maintained control. Vader strikes out again, relieving her of her other lightsaber.

“You are beaten. Surrender and I will make your death as painless as possible.”

Weary and exhausted, Ahsoka falls to her knees. She can no longer maintain her balance after expending so much Force energy, she only has the strength left to spit at Vader’s feet.

“You have made the wrong choice, young one. I have a fate in store for you that will make you wish for death.”

The young Jedi’s eyes widen in fear as Vader reaches out and opens a hand. Suddenly she can feel a crushing pressure around her throat, but her hands are locked at her sides. When she passes out the Sith Lord releases his grip, and levitates her body with the Force while retrieving her lightsabers as well.

“Soon you will meet your new Master. He will not be as kind as I was.”

When Vader reached his shuttle, he secured Ahsoka’s prone body in the cargo hold. While the table he placed her on was equipped with metal bands to restrain her, he used the Force to keep her unconscious, as well as unable to move if she should happen to wake. His Star Destroyer was still in orbit, and as he docked the shuttle, the Captain informed him that the Emperor wished for contact.

“Captain, take us out of orbit so I can get a clear signal. Then lock the Jedi in the Detention level.”

“It will be done, My Lord.”

When his subordinate departed, Vader knelt down on the holographic communication pad, and waited for contact. He knew what the Emperor was issuing contact for.

“Lord Vader, have you captured the Rebel Crew?”

“They were not on Shili, Master. It is only a matter of time before I have them.”

“I am displeased, Lord Vader. Your Inquisitors were to capture them. Their failure is yours.”

“Master, the Inquisitors have completed their task. Events are in motion that will bring the Rebels to us. I personally have captured the Apprentice.”

“Then this is just the beginning. You will interrogate her, and get the information we desire. Then the Jedi will truly be extinct.”

“She is strong in the Force, Master. She will not be easy to break.”

“Then you must bring her before me. If she does not break, she will die. Bring her to Byss.”

“Yes, My Master.”

As Vader returns to the bridge to have the crew set new coordinates, in the Outer Rim on Tatooine, Masters Kenobi and Togar are both violently expelled from their meditations.

“I have felt a great disturbance in the Force.”

“I felt it too; Obi-Wan. Something has happened to Ahsoka.”

“Then what I feared has begun. I do hope she has the strength to resist what is coming.”

“And if she doesn’t?”

“Then only one hope will remain. I will have to see to him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Star Wars mythos, Byss is a planet deep in the Core of the Galaxy. Now that it's existence is only in the non-canon stories, I don't know if it will feature in the new canon. However, Byss was known as a planet entrenched in the Dark Side of the Force, and one of the Emperor's strongholds during his reign. The planet even shows up in the series Dawn of the Jedi, and is the home to the Rakata and the Infinite Empire.


	5. The Core

Jase was incensed that Obi-Wan could just ignore the fate of a friend. It’s not that he didn’t understand needing to protect the boy, but for the Rebellion to survive, the Alliance needed the remaining Jedi that were still willing to serve the dual causes of Peace and Justice.

“I can’t believe you Obi-Wan. Ahsoka needs our help. Are you really willing to just let her die, or worse?”

“Ahsoka knew the risks of joining the Rebellion. I am honored to call her a friend, especially since she was so willing to keep giving her life to something greater than herself. But I made a promise, I cannot leave Luke alone. If there is ever to be a safe future and a return to Democracy, Luke is our only hope.”

“You still carry some of Qui-Gon’s defiance in you, my old friend. While I disagree with most of your decision, I do respect you for it. But it is time for me to move on. You have your path, and I have mine. May the Force be with you.”

“And with you, my friend. I knew you would have to leave, and as such I have arranged for a pilot to take you and Andros wherever you need to go. If rescuing Ahsoka is your next mission, then I cannot stop you.”

The three Jedi bid each other farewell, but not good-bye. When Jase and Andros have left for Mos Espa, Obi-Wan returns to his meditations. He rarely receives an answer other than silence, but this time, he gets more than he expected.

“For fourteen years I have sought your council Master. Maybe you were speaking and I wasn’t hearing when I first began trying to commune with you. Master Yoda says you entered the nether-realm of the Force and returned. I need your guidance now more than ever.”

“You are still centering on your anxieties, Obi-Wan. You must always keep your concentration here and now where it belongs.”

“I remember this lesson, Master. Yet I cannot help but feel that I should accompany Jase and Andros into the Galaxy. My old friend was correct in the need to save Ahsoka Tano.”

“Master Togar has a different path than you, my Padawan. Like Anakin before her, Ahsoka made her choice. She is strong in the Force, but her fate is her own. There will be a time when Obi-Wan Kenobi will be needed again. When that time arrives, you will know it.”

“How will I know it, Master? Ben Kenobi knows what he needs to do, but Obi-Wan still longs for a life of service. A life of use.”

“If I gave you the answer of how you will know it, I would deprive you of the wisdom and lessons required of you to understand that answer. Trust in the Force Obi-Wan, it will always guide you.”

Obi-Wan lightly chuckled to himself as Qui-Gon broke the connection. Even after all these years he still felt like a Padawan on his first day of training with his Master. He also knew that Captain Antilles would take care of his two departing friends. Senator Organa had contacted him while on a secret trip to Naboo, and offered his ship for their next destination. Granted he had been looking for Jase and Andros when he hadn’t heard back from them with the results of their mission.

While the Jedi depart to search for their lost friend, she is waking up in a darkened prison cell, but what is most unnerving is that she can feel the Dark Side of the Force around her as if it were a living and breathing person.

“I see you have regained your senses, my new Apprentice. I was most impressed with your skills in battle against me. Skywalker taught you well.”

“I’m not your Apprentice, Sith. I’m a Jedi, like my Master, and his Master. Whatever you have planned for me will end in failure.”

“Very Good, Obi-Wan Kenobi once said: Only a Sith deals in absolutes. You have taken your first step on the path to the Dark Side. In time you will be turned, and you will call me Master.”

“I’ll never turn to the Dark Side. You’ll be forced to kill me.”

“That is not your destiny Ahsoka Tano. Your destiny lies with me.”

Ahsoka can feel her anger growing, and she knows Vader can feel it as well. Quickly she tries to stem the tide of her emotions, and is only partially successful. She realizes she needs focus, and she can do so by learning of her surroundings.

“If it is indeed your plan to turn me, then you could answer my questions. Where am I, and why does the Force feel so concentrated here?”

“I can see through your feeble attempts to confuse me, young one. You intend to interrogate me in the hope that I will somehow provide you a means of escape. There is no escape, no freedom.”

“Now who’s dealing in absolutes? If you’re certain I can’t escape, then there’s no harm in answering a simple question.”

Before Vader can answer her questions, another voice speaks from the shadows outside of her prison cell. The voice is gravelly and shows the age of the speaker, but there is still an underlying strength in the words, a strength that she tries to fight, even if it is slightly seductive to her ears.

“You want to know where you are, my new friend? You are on Byss. This planet is deep in the Core of the Galaxy. Here is where you shall learn the true nature of the Force. Byss has a long history of being home to many Empires. But it has always been a haven for the Dark Side. The power you feel, only manifests itself in this level of strength here. This is where I first learned the ways of the Force from my Master.”

As Ahsoka looks on, a figure clad in a robe as black as death steps forth from the shadows. His face is scarred and his pupils are a sickly shade of yellow, tinged with red. She knows who he is, and revulsion strikes her at his appearance.

“Chancellor Palpatine, no one suspected you were the Sith Lord. It does make all the sense in the world, what better way to ensure your hold, by pretending to be something you’re not.”

“The Senate and the Jedi saw only what I wanted them to see, young one. They could never see the greater picture that I did, the very same picture your Master came to realize was true. You must realize that your Master can never be turned from the Dark Side, so will it be with you.”

Palpatine lets loose a sinister laugh as he turns away. Slowly Darth Vader follows; but not without a parting word to their prisoner.

“You will embrace the Dark Side; Ahsoka. To deny this, to fight what you must become will cause agony the likes of which no one has ever returned from.”

When the two Sith had departed, Ahsoka sat down, all traces of defiance fading from her countenance. For three days she sat alone, all attempts to meditate failing due to the Dark Side enveloping her. On that third day she realized that her captors had planned to leave her alone, and for the first time, she feels a sense of clarity. Quickly standing, she moves to the door of her cell, and with a gesture, the lock on the door opens with the power of the Force.

“This is a trap. It has to be. But it’s better to take my chances trying to escape and become one with the Force, than to wait for them to return.”

As she left the detention level behind, she encountered no resistance. A brief feeling of dread entered her thoughts, solidly confirming the nature of the trap. But she pressed on, and one by one doors opened before her, leading her where the Sith wanted her to go.

“I must say young one, it took you far longer than I had thought for you to make your first attempt at escape. Are you that eager to learn the power of the Dark Side?”

When Ahsoka crossed the threshold of the final door, she heard the voice before she saw him. Standing directly in front of her were Palpatine and Vader. Directly behind them were dozens of Storm-troopers, weapons raised and ready to fire.

“You need not fear for your life, my young Apprentice. My loyal soldiers will not fire unless you attack. I am not without mercy, however. If you voluntarily lead us to your Rebel friends and the remaining Jedi, I will spare your life.”

“What makes you think I would do that, Palpatine? While you sit here, cowering behind your armed guards, the Alliance grows stronger. When you realize the folly of your rule, it will be too late.”

“You cling to your faith, but you are sadly mistaken in your friends. We are quite safe from them here.”

“It is pointless to resist Ahsoka. Give in to the Dark Side, and know a power you could only imagine having as a Jedi.”

“You’re stalling Anakin. I can feel your hesitation, the conflicting nature of good against the evil inside of you.”

“There is no hesitation in me young one. And you have sealed your fate.”

Suddenly Ahsoka could feel Vader pressing into her mind, she put up walls around her consciousness, shielding the information they wanted from her. She held strong in her defiance, but collapsed to her knees when she was struck with Force lightning that exploded from the Emperor’s hands. She barely heard Palpatine’s voice over her anguished screams.

“You can end this young one. Tell me what I want to know, and the torture will cease.”

“NEVER!”

After what felt like hours of being subjected to the mind probes and lightning, Ahsoka finally passed out from the pain. When she woke up, she was back in her cell, without any knowledge of how much time had passed. The difference this time was that an Inquisitor was standing guard, and she wouldn’t be able to escape. A week passed, then another, as she healed from her ordeal, but she was left in her cell. At the end of the second week, she was brought before the Emperor again.

“You have had time to think on your situation, My Apprentice. I will ask you again, will you lead us to the Rebellion?”

“No. You’ll have to kill me.”

Again she was put through the same torture of Vader tearing apart her mind, while Palpatine struck her with Force lightning. Her screams became more anguished and painful with each attack. But Ahsoka held on, she would rather die than betray her friends. As with the first time, when she passed out she was placed in her cell, and given two weeks to heal, before it all began again.

“I grow tired of this, young one. Only you can spare yourself the torture. Surrender the location of the Rebel Alliance and I will spare you this fate.”

“My answer is the same as before. No.”

The weeks turned into months of the same never-ending battle. Every time she was asked to surrender the Rebellion, her answer was no. Ahsoka was strong, but she could feel her body succumbing to the effects of the combined assaults from the two Sith Lords. She could also feel her own anger at Anakin for allowing this to overwhelm her. But no amount of meditation could ease her emotions. She knew that this was going to end with her death, and when the next time she was brought before them came, she was surprised at what Palpatine had planned.

“It is clear that torturing you has had no effect, my Apprentice. You have impressed me with your ability to withstand all of our attempts to forcibly attain the information we so desire.”

“So kill me and be done with it.”

“Death is not coming for you this time. Instead, I offer you your freedom.”

Ahsoka looked at Palpatine on his throne for the first time since she was brought to Byss. Situated on either side of him, directly next to his hands were her lightsabers.

“This is a trick. I won’t fall for it.”

“There is no deception here, my friend. I offer you your lightsabers. I am unarmed. Strike me down and you shall go free.”

“I don’t believe you. If I attempt to take my blades from you, you’ll attack me with Force lightning. So try again.”

“Force lightning, no. But you were correct; you must fight for your freedom. Take your lightsabers. But to kill me, you must kill him.”

The heavy sound of breathing approached from behind her. When she heard the snap-hiss of the lightsaber, she knew who Palpatine wanted her to fight. Still thinking this was a trap, Ahsoka used the Force to retrieve her weapons, and to her surprise, Palpatine did nothing. So she turned around to face him, but did not ignite her blades.

“I will not fight you, Anakin. Not if I can save you.”

“Then you will die.”

Vader swung with his blade, forcing her to ignite her own. She deflected the attack before it struck her neck. Instantly Ahsoka was on the defensive, backing away across the throne room. She blocked all the attacks, but never retaliated by taking the offensive. As the battle raged, Vader decided he needed to truly bring her anger to the forefront.

“Would you like to know how I killed the younglings? I brought a legion of Clone Troopers to the Temple with me. All Jedi who stood in our way were slaughtered. When I reached the Jedi Council Chamber, only the younglings were there. Only one of them had the courage to ask me what should be done, right before I stabbed him through the chest with my lightsaber. The Jedi were weak, and these children were being corrupted by their very nature. I did them a great service by helping them become one with the Force.”

A single tear slid down Ahsoka’s cheek at knowing what Anakin had done to the children. They were young and just beginning their lives. For them to die so soon, and not knowing why, made her explode in a fit of rage. Instantly she was now on the offensive, her green blades flashing together in perfect unison. She was faster and stronger than her opponent. Soon Vader was falling back before her, and he couldn’t keep up with the rapid pace she was in control of. But the thoughts running through her mind were not chaotic, they were focused. The strongest thought that overpowered all others was the only one that emanated from her lips as she screamed in the heat of the battle.

“I HATE YOU!”

Palpatine was laughing maniacally from his throne as he watched the fierce battle that raged before him. He was very much enjoying what he had been able to subject Ahsoka to, until he saw how far into defense Vader had fallen. Though his end goal was to turn the young Jedi to the Dark Side, he could not allow her to kill his Apprentice. Before she struck the death blow, he reached out and once again Force lightning exploded from his fingertips electrocuting her, before rendering her unconscious.

“Lord Vader, you will return her to her cell. I have seen all I need to.”

“Yes Master, but what will happen when she wakes again. Will I end this destructive conflict and end her life?”

“That will not be necessary, my friend. You will find that when she wakes, she will be one of us. Take her.”

“As you wish, Master.”

Even though he was struggling to recover from Ahsoka’s onslaught, Vader used the Force to levitate her body just as he did after their first battle. When he had her locked away, he dismissed the Inquisitor. If his Master was correct, there would be no need for him to stand guard. He silently departed and closed the door behind him, sealing it only with a lock that could be easily broken. Days would pass as Ahsoka recovered from the battle and her injuries. After nearly another week was gone, she finally woke up. She was disoriented at first, remembering only the cell she had been locked in for months. She got to her feet shakily, but could soon feel her strength returning, amplified by her power. If asked, she would only be able to describe is at a feeling of being enhanced. The very power she had fought for so long in the belief that it was evil is now coursing through her body. Every step was stronger than the last, and when she saw the lock on the door, she reached out and crushed it with the Force, and then with a simple gesture ripped the door from the hinges. It flew back against the wall across from her cell as she strode forward purposefully. She knew where she needed to go, and even though guards attempted to stop her, she waved her hands and they hit the walls around them with enough force to kill. When she reached the throne room, Palpatine and Vader were already waiting for her there. She kneeled in front of them, and Palpatine was the first to speak.

“Rise my friend. You have completed your journey and may stand freely.”

Ahsoka stood with head still bowed, her posture filled with an undeniable strength and anger. She knew the question that she would be asked even before her Master spoke.

“Come young one, and answer me truthfully. Are you ready to help us hunt down and crush the Rebellion as well as the remaining Jedi?”

“Yes, My Master.”

“Good, henceforth you shall be known as Lady Melinoe.”

As she looked up for the first time, Ahsoka’s eyes were no longer blue, they were tainted with the same yellow, and ringed with red as Palpatine’s are. A sinister smile graced her lips as she accepted her new name and place as a Lady of the Sith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay for now, Ahsoka has fallen to the Dark Side. I know about the Rule of Two, A Master and an Apprentice, but Palpatine has never been one to adhere to that rule as Darth Plagueis was supposedly still alive when we first met Darth Maul. Even in The Force Unleashed Vader had a secret apprentice, and we all know it is in the Sith nature to lie, and cheat, and crave more power. But I didn't have him call her Darth Melinoe as Vader is still his apprentice, and they both have plans for her, and each other. With Ahsoka's Sith name I chose something from Greek history and Melinoe just kind of made sense as she was one of the Goddesses of the Underworld.


	6. Ascendant Darkness

The day Ahsoka submitted to the Dark Side, every Jedi remaining across the Galaxy felt the disturbance in the Force. The energy that surrounds and binds them has long been out of balance, but this new feeling was reminiscent of the darkness that had consumed the Galaxy in the wake of the Sith war. Ezra was not yet fully attuned to the Force so he only felt a tremor, but Kanan felt far more. He began having visions during his meditations. They were inexplicably violent. He felt as if something was keeping him locked in place as he watched his friends cut down in battle. He could only watch in helpless fear as blaster fire, or the flash of twin red lightsabers mercilessly destroyed everything in their path. The figure he observed holding those lightsabers was shrouded in darkness. There was a familiarity to the person, yet at the same time, unfamiliarity as well. Since he could find no peace in meditating, he went to the bridge, and sat down next to Hera.

“Any luck finding Ahsoka’s tracking signal?”

“No, wherever she is, she doesn’t want to be found. We shouldn’t have let her leave; Kanan.”

“We couldn’t have stopped her. She was determined to protect us from the Sith. She’s still a far greater Jedi than I will ever be.”

“That’s not true and you know it. You’re the one training Ezra to be a Jedi. You believed in him when no else, not even me, would. And what did you say to me once, something Yoda told you? ‘Greatness is measured not by one’s actions, greatness from within it comes?’”

“Yeah, that is what Master Yoda said. Still; I think we should keep searching for her. She shouldn’t have to face the Sith alone.”

“I haven’t stopped. We’ll find her. The Rebellion needs her.”

Hera could tell that Kanan was tense despite his affirmation that they wouldn’t have been able to stop Ahsoka from leaving. She can see his tension in the way he balls his left fist up against his knee. She gently places her right hand over his left, trying to offer comfort and support. The gesture isn’t lost on him, and he offers up a small smile in thanks. As the crew of the Ghost rendezvous’ with the Rebel fleet, Jase and Andros are on a ship bound for Dantooine. Their reactions to the disturbance are not unlike Kanan’s but have a greater clarity than his did.

“Surrender Jedi, there is no hope for the Rebellion. Your Temple was destroyed, and you are all that remains.”

The voice that speaks to Jase sounds familiar, even though it is enhanced by the Dark Side. In his vision, he is undeterred from his mission. He stares defiantly back at the dark warrior standing before him.

“The oppressive darkness of the Sith will never extinguish the fire of the Jedi. The Temple may have been destroyed, but there are Jedi still willing to fight to protect the Galaxy from your evil.”

“You cling to a foolish belief. The Sith already have control of the Galaxy. Death is all that remains for you.”

Jase’s vision continues as he ignites his blue lightsaber, likewise his mystery opponent ignites twin red lightsabers. They are standing face to face on a dark plain overlooking a lava flow. He can feel the intensity of the battle as if he was actually fighting it. The heat from the lava scorches everything around the two warriors. He fights without fear of dying, knowing he is the last line of defense against the dark storm raging. But he begins to fall back, his opponent is just as skilled as he is, but is moving faster than he can. The Sith is a flurry of motion, and as his vision ends with a lightsaber cutting a blood red path towards his neck, the hood of his adversary falls away, but the face is still shrouded in darkness, so he can’t identify the person. Jase wakes from his meditation in a cold sweat. He’s just calming his nerves when Andros rushes in, having felt his Master’s distress.

“You felt it too, didn’t you, Master?”

“A disturbance far greater than the one we last felt on Tatooine, yes. But this was not just a vision from meditation; this was a glimpse into the future.”

“And that vision could have only come from a Sith. What did you see?”

“A warrior clad in robes that were as black as the night sky. Someone who was familiar to me, yet unfamiliar at the same time. I could not see the warrior’s face, for all the darkness around us.”

“I saw the same things. This warrior struck at me with twin red lightsabers, but I was able to deflect the onslaught. But I did not see what happened next as the vision ended and I woke in my quarters.”

“We must be wary Andros. The Dark Side grows ever stronger. I could see my death in my vision.”

“You said the warrior felt familiar to you, were you reminded of anyone specifically?”

“No, did you recognize your assailant?”

“I…,”

Before Andros can continue, Captain Antilles activates the ships’ internal communications array. His interruption was both timely and a relief.

“Your Pardon Master Jedi, but we have just been granted permission to land on Dantooine. I am setting course for the Rebel base.”

“Thank you Captain.”

Jase had been tracking Ahsoka through the Force for many months. Her presence manifested itself on Dantooine, and he hoped that they would find her there. But when they delved further into their investigation, no one had seen a Togruta woman matching her appearance. After carefully calling on the Force again, it was revealed that her shuttle had only passed through this system, but then her Force signature became hazy, and harder to read. Jase pushed a little harder and thought he had found her when without warning the shadow of the Dark Side clouded his perceptions and the trail was destroyed. Now without direction, they had to remain on the planet until another ship was able to convey them towards their next destination, and Captain Antilles had been called back to Alderaan for an emergency.

“We will find her Master. We can feel her through the Force, so she has not passed into the Nether-realm. Ahsoka is still alive.”

“I wish I could share your faith Andros, but every lead has grown cold. It is as if Ahsoka does not want to be found.”

Later that night Andros found himself restless as he tried to sleep. After their initial meeting he had spent many years training with Ahsoka and found that he had enjoyed her company. He was also a Padawan when they met, and he and Ahsoka had formed a quick bond. When he was honest with himself, he had been developing some feelings for her. These were feelings he couldn’t understand and that the Jedi order strictly forbade. As he tries to turn his thoughts back to finding her, she was still in the Deep Core and progressing quickly through her training.

“Do not hesitate; my young Apprentice. Your anger feeds your strength, it will make you unstoppable. I can feel your rage growing, you must use it. Only through the Power of the Dark Side will you be able to take the revenge you desire on those who held you back.”

“Yes Master.”

Palpatine continued to speak encouragingly as Vader watched her intently. Since embracing the ways of the Sith, Melinoe had truly immersed herself in the power of the Dark Side. She now understood the basic tenets of her new powers and why the Jedi fell. They refused to accept that anger and hate were powerful weapons. In a few short days she had mastered the Force choke and killed two Storm-troopers at once. Currently she was learning to create Force lightning, her first attempt had been explosive and nearly destroyed her quarters. But now with the guidance of her Masters, she had managed to manifest small sparks. This was just the first step, and soon she was letting her anger guide her into more advanced ways of manipulating the lightning. Her second try was successful as she created the lightning and used her power to shape it into a ball. 

“Good, good. You are becoming far more powerful than I could have hoped for, Lady Melinoe. Your anger and your hate have given you mastery of your powers. You must now see how the Dark Side was always the true nature of the Force.”

“I do see it; my Master.”

“Excellent, your next lesson is at hand. Many Sith take years to progress as you have. But to truly become Sith, you must part with something before you can begin your next lesson. Give me your lightsabers.”

Melinoe unclipped the hilts from her belt and strode forward towards Palpatine. When she reached the throne she held her hands out with her palms up, presenting her weapons. With the offer in play, he used the Force to take them from her, and activated the blades.

“Green is the color of the Jedi. It represents their narrow minded and dogmatic view of the Force. I despise it.”

Suddenly the room grew dark as he called upon his power, and the only light was that of the twin green blades. Through his hands, a power intensified and crushed the hilts, the crystals and all the components that were used to construct the weapons. The blades slowly flickered and died as the energy from the Dark Side dissipated.

“Now young one, you will construct your new lightsabers. I know that they will be as powerful as you. I have placed all the components you will need to begin the construction in your quarters. All of them; save for these.”

After crushing the hilts like paper, Palpatine reached into his robe and removed two small objects she could not see. Ever so slowly he opened his hand and the two red crystals floated towards her. Their color was as red as blood and Melinoe stood entranced at the beauty she saw in them. When they were floating directly above her hand, she reached out and took them from the air.

“You may begin your lesson. When you have finished, your weapons will be as beautiful and as dangerous as you are. With them, you will cut a path of fire across the Galaxy, and all will fear you.”

With a wicked laugh, she turned and left the throne room. The construction of her previous lightsabers had taken her a month, only because she had submitted to the Jedi way, and made them weapons to defend peace. With this new power at her disposal, she knew she would finish this task in less time. When she was out of the room, Vader took this moment to question his Master.

“She has grown strong, Master. The Jedi that Ahsoka Tano was is gone. I can sense her need to test her new powers. When will I take her for her trials?”

“Patience, my friend. Lady Melinoe will soon be ready. I can sense that day is coming sooner than we had anticipated. Only through her trials will she truly wipe away any remnants of her life before. She has mastered the power of the Dark Side in her mind, but she must now master the manipulation of her powers over her own body.”

For three days, Melinoe gave herself to the will of the Force. Even as she continued her work on her weapons, she could feel the seductiveness of her power. Even though constructing her lightsabers required focus, she found herself reaching out, and using the same seductive nature to capture the minds of the Storm-troopers. It wasn’t difficult, they were weak minded and could not even muster any defense. For a few brief moments, she had them even contemplating turning their weapons against Palpatine and Vader. The thought made her feel even more powerful, and even though she knew that her Masters could sense what she had done, they made no attempts to stop her. When the fifth day of her lesson dawned, she had completed her new lightsabers. Both hilts were longer than tradition dictated and curved slightly to fit better in her hands. While she had studied the ancient Sith designs, she found them to be almost too flashy as well as archaic. In the end, hers could be classified as simplistic, but the simplicity hid a danger no Jedi would be expecting. With her new weapons clipped to her belt, she entered the throne room.

“Your lesson is complete then, Lady Melinoe?”

“It is Master. No Jedi will stand in battle with me for long when I ignite my lightsabers.”

“Show them to us.”

Without another word, she took her weapons in hand and activated the blades. The red was as dark as Palpatine had predicted, and he now insisted on a demonstration.

“Lord Vader, you will engage Lady Melinoe in battle.”

“Yes Master.”

The two of them circled each other, both weighing options and assessing the best offense and defense. Vader was immediately caught off guard as Melinoe moved forward faster than he could have expected. Like in the battle that precipitated her fall to the Dark Side, she set the pace. He could barely get his own lightsaber up to block as she continued to strike with an unbridled fury. For her, this was more than a test of her skill, she wanted to eliminate her opponent and take his place at Palpatine’s side. She nearly came close to doing just that, until Vader drew upon the Force to stop her in her place. Even though she could not move, a twisted smirk formed on her lips as she taunted him.

“You are a coward; Lord Vader. You resort to the Force instead of continuing to engage me in combat. You are a pathetic fool; I should be standing at our Master’s side instead of you.”

Her words only served to anger him more. He had her subdued, but only through his actions could he remind her that he was her better, and the true Sith apprentice.

“You believe yourself better than me, Melinoe. But you have forgotten your place.”

Vader didn’t even need to move to begin Force choking her. He just kept his hands at his sides and reached out with his mind. She could feel the pressure blocking her airways and nearly passed out when Palpatine stopped the attack.

“Enough Lord Vader. She has learned her lesson. You will release her.”

“As you wish, Master.”

When the pressure holding her in place ceased, she fell to her knees. Even though she seemed weak at the moment, she still glared at Vader with hatred in her eyes. When she could stand, she did so, and was given her next lesson.

“You have learned to control the Force with your mind, and manipulate those around you with it as well. Now you must learn to use the Force to manipulate your physical appearance.”

“This can be done, Master?”

“Only by one who has not suffered physically at the hands of the Jedi as Lord Vader and I have. Think inwardly, find a physical appearance that suits you and use the Force to make your appearance match that which you see.”

The young Sith did as instructed and closed her eyes. Through the Force she manipulated her appearance in her mind. Her first adjustments were to her skin tone, as she had been born with an orange complexion, this was the easiest for her to manipulate. Palpatine and Vader watched in awe as her skin turned darker before their very eyes. When it seemed she was satisfied, and the color stabilized her skin had turned dark red. Next she focused on the white markings she was also born with. In her mind she manipulated those into turning black, and where the lines of them were smooth before, they now took on a serrated edge. She could see her appearance becoming more intimidating, and she was proud of what she had accomplished so far. Her final adjustment was to address her Montrals. These were blue and white since birth, and she changed the entirety of them to black, but she wasn’t quite finished. Knowing what she wanted to do, she focused on the Sith legends she had been learning, and remembered tattoos she had seen on prior Sith Lords. Slowly tattoos started to form, and they were as blood red as the rest of her skin. When she was completely finished; she opened her eyes and could see everyone appraising her new appearance.

“Did it work, Master?”

“See for yourself, young one.”

Palpatine activates a reflective holographic display for Melinoe to see her appearance. She smiles and notices that not only did she manipulate her outward appearance, her teeth had also become more defined, and her upper and lower canine teeth now carried a sharper point. With a laugh, one word escapes her lips as she finishes appraising herself.

“Beautiful.”

When her laughter abates, Palpatine speaks again, and he has nothing but praise for what she has done.

“You have done well, Lady Melinoe. You are the first Sith to master the physical manipulation of the body with the Dark Side. Your training is nearly complete.”

“What is next, Master?”

“Next we will return to Coruscant. The time has come to introduce the Galaxy to you. With Lord Vader, you will strike terror into the hearts of those who seek to Rebel against The Empire. Then you will journey to Mustafar, and we will set a trap for the Jedi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters are going to be darker than the first few, so just a head's up. But the story will get more positive as we progress in the story. I hope everyone is enjoying the story, feel free to leave comments and feedback as reading anything you write will help me improve.


	7. Decisions

Jase and Andros remained on Dantooine for a week before a ship became available to take them off-world. Ahsoka’s presence in the Force had appeared to them sporadically over that time, but they were still no closer to finding her. As the ship made its way through the mid-rim of the Galaxy, Jase occupied the bridge, while Andros meditated. Most of his time he spent thinking about his life, and trying to find a way to alleviate the worries of his Master.

“Master Togar and I have been at this for so many years, I hardly recognize him anymore. We have both grown older, but these past fourteen years have worn heavily on him. I can see in his eyes the weariness he tries so hard to hide. They are more gray than blue now, and sometimes he closes himself off, at those moments I cannot sense what is troubling him. He has always been like a father to me. It pains me to see him shoulder this burden alone. And Ahsoka, I fear for her. She was my friend, I wonder if we will ever find her, and if we do, who will she be? Will she remember me?”

During his musings he chided himself for fearing, but he couldn’t help it. While his rivalry with Anakin was often heated, Ahsoka had been a calming presence for him. They were four years apart in age and he was human while she was Togruta, but it didn’t matter to either of them. Together with Barriss and Ahsoka, he formed a bond that lasted well until the former had a brush with the Dark Side. How she was allowed to return to the Order was still a mystery. Knowing that he was focusing on the negative, Andros refocused on the Force, and as he was calming himself, Jase knocked on the door.

“Andros, I have been able to sense Ahsoka’s presence again. It is very faint, but also the best lead I have had in some time.”

“Where is it coming from Master?”

When the door slid open, the younger Jedi saw a bright glimmer of hope in the Master’s eyes. If he had truly sensed Ahsoka through the Force, they could be closer to finding her than they had both thought.

“It makes all the sense in the world. We are passing through Shili’s orbit and the Force is calling to me. It tells me she has been home. I’m going to the bridge, you should come with me.”

As he follows, Andros takes notice of his own reflection and he can see the gray accumulating at his temples in his dark brown hair, and he knows these fourteen years weren’t only hard on his Master. While they make their way to the bridge, a tracking node was activated on a shuttle on the surface of Shili. A salvage crew had discovered the remains, not knowing where it came from and decided to take what parts they needed. When the signal became active, Kanan was in the control room of the Ghost when the beacon suddenly came on-line.

“Hera, we’ve got a signal from Master Togar’s shuttle. We could be one step closer to locating Ahsoka.”

“Where is the signal coming from?”

“The forests of Shili, this was a risky move on her part. If the Sith knew she was alive, they would undoubtedly have come for her here.”

“So what do we do?”

“Ezra and I will go down to the surface. When we leave, take the ship into orbit and I’ll let you know what we find.”

After landing it didn’t take Kanan long to locate the remains of the shuttle. It had clearly been stripped of all essential equipment, thus rendering it completely useless. But it wasn’t the husk that captured the most of his attention. It was the Force calling him deeper into the forest. He felt the tide of battle, and Ezra followed behind him, feeling a deep sense of dread. As they continued their trek, the signs of an epic battle were beginning to appear around them. The ground was scorched in distinct lines, all of which spoke of lightsabers crossing. Many trees had been uprooted and crushed, and those that were still standing were as dead as the largest expanse of desert on Tatooine between Mos Eisley and Mos Espa. When they both sensed someone else approaching they quickly took cover. It was when the voices they heard became clear, Kanan knew these men were not a threat.

“She was here Master. Her presence in the Force is distinct. But I feel darkness as well. Ahsoka was in a battle for her life here. From there on, I cannot say what happened to her.”

Delving into the Force, Jase pushes out with his feelings and can sense the rest of the battle. He is only seeing remote memories from the small lives of the insects buzzing around them, but these memories are just enough for him to know what happened.

“She faced a Sith. Ahsoka fought bravely, but she was outmatched. This one was strong in the Force. His power was…, it is as Obi-Wan feared. Ahsoka confronted Darth Vader. She was defeated, still believing she could save Anakin. She’s gone Andros.”

“That’s what we thought as well, Master Togar. I can’t believe she would confront him alone. I told her it was foolish.”

Instantly Jase and Andros both have their lightsabers drawn. But their relief is palpable when they see Kanan step out from his concealment. A moment later, Ezra also reveals himself.

“So where do you think they’ve gone? Could she still be alive?”

“Where they have gone is impossible to determine. She is alive for now, but how long she will remain that way is the real question Kanan. If she is a prisoner of two Sith Lords, she will either die, or become one of them. I shudder at the latter possibility. She knows much of the Rebellion, and of our existence.”

“So what are we going to do, Master?”

“Ezra, you and Kanan must return to the Alliance. I have felt the Dark Side growing more powerful. The Empire will no doubt make the final attempt to wipe the Rebellion out for good. Tell them of the threat, they need to be prepared for all-out war.”

“And what of me Master? When do we leave to find her?”

“We will not be leaving. You will also return with Kanan to the Alliance.”

“Master you can’t just turn me away like this. Not now.”

“Andros, listen to me. I would much rather have you there with me. But I must do this alone. If I…,”

“Don’t say it Master. Don’t even think it.”

Kanan knows what Jase is trying to say, and silently guides Ezra to an open area in the forest to call Hera. What is about to be said is for Master and Apprentice alone.

“If I do not survive this, you must continue on, Andros. I have lived a long life, and I will do what I must to rescue Ahsoka. But I need you to pass on what you have learned. The Jedi need a strong Knight to resurrect the Order.”

“But…,”

“I know how you feel about her. I have known for some time, my friend. Your feelings are a credit to you, but if she has been turned, and you confront her before you are ready, it will only end in darkness.”

“I can handle this battle Master; you just need to trust me.”

“Andros, I trust you with my life. But Obi-Wan told me how much it hurt for him to have to battle Anakin. I have trained you well, and I have no doubt that you could push your feelings aside, but I don’t want to put you in this situation. If I become one with the Force, it is necessary. But if you face her, and cannot win, no one will be able to bring her back from the brink.”

“You talk like she has already been turned to the Dark Side.”

“I know you’ve felt it. Answer me true; every time you’ve sensed her presence, you’ve felt the Dark Side enveloping her. If she hasn’t already been turned in these past months, she is closer than ever.”

“I cannot deny that I have felt the darkness around my friend. I accept your judgment; Master. I will return to the Alliance with Kanan. May the Force be with you.”

“And with you my friend.”

Jase watches as Kanan, Andros and Ezra walk up the ramp of the Ghost. Even though he had wanted his apprentice by his side for this battle, he knew Andros would take unnecessary risks. He also knew Ahsoka had fallen already. The voice in his visions had been hers. The Jedi Master has an unerring belief in the younger Jedi that he trained, and that’s why he wanted him far away from the first battle. Andros would be the only one who could save her. So with a heavy heart he makes his way to the nearest city to book passage on a ship for his next unknown destination. On the Ghost, Kanan is in a deep discussion with Andros.

“You’re not going with Master Togar?”

“I cannot. If Ahsoka has indeed been turned to the Dark Side, as a Master he has the best chance of rescuing her.”

“And if he doesn’t, he wants you to be safe.”

“Yes, because he also believes that if he doesn’t make it, I will be the only one able to finish his mission. But not until I’m ready.”

Kanan nodded in acceptance of Master Togar’s reasoning as they all settled in for the flight to rejoin another Rebel cell. While on Byss, the Emperor was assessing his Togruta apprentice’s final lesson of training.

“You are holding back your anger, Lady Melinoe. Anger is the only way to victory. If you face a Jedi and cannot unleash your anger and hatred, you will die.”

“Yes Master.”

“Now, try again. Imagine this Storm-trooper is a Jedi. Focus, harness your rage at being treated as a traitor to the Order and strike out with all of your hate.”

The young Sith focuses on her memories of the day she was expelled. She felt betrayed, she was hunted, and in that instant a Dark Energy surrounds her as she unleashes Force lightning. The effect burns brighter than the lights in the throne room, and explodes straight through the trooper. Where the lightning hit, his armor was blackened as his heart immediately stopped beating. When he hit the ground, his helmet flew across the room, and his face was frozen in a solid state of fear. From his throne, Paplatine claps at the sight as well as the feel of the power she released.

“Excellent my Apprentice. This was your final lesson. Only through your anger can you be more powerful than any Jedi. But you will never stop learning new ways of harnessing the Dark Side.”

“And now we will return to Coruscant, Master?”

“Patience, we will be departing for the Capitol soon. Mustafar will have to wait as I have a different mission for you. One of my spies has encountered a Jedi on Corellia. How she survived Order 66 is unknown. She is supposedly a healer. You are to retrieve her and bring her here. A healer would be most useful to me.”

“She will be powerful Master. Why not send Lord Vader?”

“Lord Vader’s presence will cause her to flee. You are an unknown. And if what my spy tells me is true, you are familiar with this Jedi. You may have known her.”

“I knew many Jedi before you brought me here to learn the true nature of the Force as a Sith. They all betrayed me, I will hunt her down.”

“Remember Lady Melinoe, I want her brought to me alive.”

“As you wish Master.”

Their Star Destroyer departed for Coruscant that same day. The Emperor knew that Melinoe had been wearing the same clothing since she was first brought to him. She had worn it through her torture, and the subsequent battles with Vader. It showed far too much wear from all of these events. It was her Jedi garb, and not suitable for her new position. So when she returned from destroying the rebels they had captured in the Capitol space lanes, he had provided her with new Sith warrior garb. The tunic and pants were the same style as her previous clothing, but were solid black with red striping running up the sides of the legs. She also received a new robe, one that covered her Montrals, and hid her face so she would have the element of surprise when she confronted the Jedi. As she prepared to depart the Star Destroyer, Palpatine led her to the docking bay to show her the private vessel he had acquired.

“This will be your transportation to Corellia, my Apprentice. It is the first in a new line of TIE fighters.”

“Master, traditional TIES have square ion drives, this is…,”

“A TIE Interceptor. It is faster than a TIE fighter. It can outrun and outmaneuver the fastest; most agile Rebel fighter. And Like Lord Vader’s TIE, this is equipped with a hyperspace drive. The Jedi will not be able to escape you.”

“When I bring her before you Master, we will turn her to the Dark Side?”

“We shall break her will. A turn to the Dark Side is the only way she will be allowed to live. Yet I sense something troubling you.”

“We will turn her, but she will not become a Sith?”

“Do you fear being replaced? If that is so, you should not. I see you becoming more powerful than Lord Vader. His position at my side is not as assured as he believes. But the healer is only a means to an end. With her abilities at our disposal, we can rule the Galaxy for an eternity. Do what must be done, Lady Melinoe. Show the Jedi you have grown far more powerful. Show them that they can no longer hold you back from your true destiny.”

“It will be done; My Lord.”

After a bow of her head to her Master, Melinoe turns and enters her TIE Interceptor. In her life as a Jedi, she had flown her own Jedi Starfighter and was pleased that the controls in her new ship were identical to her previous one. When she had left the docking bay, she set a course for Corellia and engaged the hyper-drive. The ship moved swiftly through normal space and hyperspace. It cut through both like her lightsaber through her enemies. When she reached the planet, she landed at the Imperial outpost, and was immediately greeted by the Commander.

“Lady Melinoe, the Emperor informed us you would be coming. It is an honor to meet you.”

“Stow your pleasantries, Commander. Take me to the spy who located the Jedi.”

She followed the Commander on a short walk to the spy’s quarters. She had her hood up when she entered, and was radiating power. When he saw her, he immediately fell to his knees.

“My Lady, the Emperor has sent you to me. I have the information you seek.”

“You will tell me where you saw the Jedi. I want to know everything about her.”

“She has established a place of healing in the wilderness. I was taken there after being injured in a battle.”

“And you are certain she is a Jedi?”

“I have no doubts. She used the Force to heal my wounds. None but a Jedi could do that.”

“Describe her for me. Her appearance, her power, everything.”

The spy discusses in detail everything he learned about the Jedi while she healed him. Her skin is green with diamond shaped tattoos running under her eyes, and across the bridge of her nose. Instantly Melinoe knew exactly who she was there for. Her smile is sinister and though she is to bring the Jedi back to her Master alive, this one will feel her anger and hatred tenfold. She can feel rage welling up inside as her thoughts turn to revenge.

“Barriss. You were the cause of my expulsion from the Jedi Order. You were the first in a long line of Jedi who betrayed and hunted me. My vengeance will be all the more satisfying when I confront you.”

“My Lady; do you wish me to lead you to her?”

For a moment, the Sith did not hear the question she was asked, as she was so consumed by her hatred for this Jedi who pretended to be her friend. A dark stare terrified the spy as she questioned him.

“What did you say?”

“My Lady; do you wish me to lead you to her?”

“No. I can feel her through the Force. She is calm, at peace. I will catch her unaware, and she will be no match for me.”

Melinoe turns away, but looks back one more time and strangles the spy with a Force choke. When he was dead, she didn’t even spare a second glance.

“Pathetic fool. I am a Sith. You are the first to underestimate my power, and you will not be the last. Any who do will meet their destiny as you have.”

Outside the room the Imperial Commander heard the sounds of the spy being choked to death. He hasn’t met the Emperor or Darth Vader, but he knows he doesn’t want to, this one Sith already terrifies him more than he thought possible. He looks down to avoid eye contact with her as she strolls past him. He still doesn’t look up to even acknowledge her question.

“Commander, you have a speeder bike?”

“I do, My Lady.”

“Then you will give it to me. The Jedi will be ours by nightfall.”

Even before she departed the outpost, Melinoe could feel the Force guiding her direction. She could even feel the Jedi trying in vain to mask her presence. With her enemy so near, but so focused on not being found, Barriss completely missed the presence of the Sith Lady racing towards her. If she had been more attuned to her surroundings, she would have heard the speeder bike approaching, felt the presence of its rider and been prepared when the person in Dark Robes walked through her door.

“You are a healer, I was told. Is this true?”

“Who are you, how did you get in here without me knowing?”

“The questions are mine to ask, not yours. Are you or are you not, a healer?”

“I am. Have you been wounded in battle?”

“No, but I heard there was a healer on Corellia, and I heard that she was a Jedi.”

“I was a Jedi, long ago. But if you are not here for medical reasons, you must leave.”

“I will not leave, not until you agree to come with me.”

“I have business here. I cannot leave. Especially with someone I don’t know.”

“How quickly you have forgotten me, Jedi. I am hurt that you don’t remember an old friend.”

Barriss heard the word friend, and she immediately went on the defensive. She heard the word as an insult, and made to reach for her lightsabers, concealed under her robes.

“I know what you are reaching for. You will not need them.”

“So you say, but I can feel the Force around you, and you have yet to identify yourself.”

Silently, Melinoe pulls back her hood to reveal her face. The blue eyes and orange skin are a complete surprise to Barriss. She can sense something not quite right about the Togruta standing in front of her, but she ignores all the warning signs, hoping that her friend has at long last forgiven her.

“Ahsoka?! How can you be here? Even though you left the Order because of me, it was whispered that you had fallen at the hands of Clones during Order 66.”

So far, the disguise was working in Melinoe’s favor. She had manipulated the Force to change her appearance once before, and she did it again to gain her former friend’s confidence.

“I survived because the clones were only after the remaining Jedi. They didn’t know where I had gone to. I had no reason to fear.”

“Then I’m glad you survived. Ahsoka, I’m sorry for framing you, and causing your expulsion. You were my friend and I never should have done that to you.”

“That was fourteen years ago; Barriss. It’s in the past, come with me. I’d like to show you your future.”

“So you have forgiven me?”

“Yes, I’ve forgiven you. It is not the Jedi way to hold a grudge. You know that. Come with me?”

Ahsoka shows a soft smile for her friend, and Barriss decides to follow her wherever she’s going. She still hasn’t put her guard up, making her first fatal mistake. They walk a great distance, but neither of them speaks. After she can no longer see her healing chambers, Barriss breaks the silence with a confused question.

“Umm, Ahsoka, we’ve been walking for quite a while. You said you wanted to show me my future, but all I can see is the wilds of Corellia. Where are we going?”

“Patience my friend, we will reach our destination soon enough. All you have to do is trust me.”

As they continued to walk, a light rain started to fall and Ahsoka raised her hood back up. Barriss followed suit, and was relieved when they finally stopped walking.

“Okay Ahsoka, you’ve led me out here to the middle of nowhere. I want to trust you, but what is this all about?”

A dark voice emanates from under the hood of her companion, and Barriss is briefly startled to hear this tone in her friend’s voice.

“Ahsoka Tano is dead, Barriss Offee. She died when you betrayed her. She believed in you and you lied to her about the attack on the Temple and the murder you committed.”

“Ahsoka, this isn’t you. Please tell me what’s going on.”

“DON’T CALL ME AHSOKA!”

At first the voice was fueled by darkness, now Barriss can feel rage and hatred powering the scream. She can only stand there in shock as the other woman whips around, and her hood falls back behind her. Her skin is blood red, her eyes are a burning yellow ringed with red. Even the Montrals have changed color to black and are covered in red tattoos. In that moment, Barriss knew she was dealing with a Sith.

“You aren’t Ahsoka. What have you done with her?!”

“I was once Ahsoka; Barriss. Your betrayal showed me that no one can be trusted! You betrayed me, the Jedi betrayed me! I should thank you though, after everything that happened, I realized just how dark the Galaxy really is. You know it too, otherwise you wouldn’t have betrayed me. When I faced Darth Vader in battle he spared my life. I saw power in him, and he took me to his Master. It was from them that I learned the true nature of the Force. The Jedi code you cling to is pure folly. The Dark Side is more powerful, and I have embraced that power. It is true, honest freedom. Freedom to live life the way I want too. Freedom to rule the Galaxy in Peace, and crush the pathetic Rebellion beneath my boot. As I said, Ahsoka Tano is dead. I am Melinoe, Dark Lady of the Sith.”


	8. Friends to Enemies

Barriss Offee could only watch in abject horror as the one she called friend stared at her with a profound rage burning behind her eyes. She was frozen in place as Melinoe threw back her robe and tossed it to the ground behind her. The sight of her former friends’ dark red skin, black Montrals with the red Sith tattoos was only the tip of what Ahsoka had become. More Sith tattoos adorned her arms, but in black set against the same red complexion of her face. Barriss couldn’t believe how far this once promising Padawan had fallen, even with the evidence standing before her. With a quick glance, she caught sight of the two lightsabers hanging from the Sith’s belt. She knew it was only a matter of time before this became a battle.

“So, I guess you didn’t really forgive me after all.”

“Forgive you Barriss? I hate you! If I didn’t have orders to bring you back to my Master, I would kill you right now, and enjoy every minute of it.”

“Then kill me. It is what you really want to do. I would gladly die over being turned into what you’ve become.”

“Oh Barriss, you have no idea what I’ve become. The Jedi take us from our families. They lie to us, subjugate us, and you still believe in every falsity they fed you. My Master was correct, the Jedi were always weak, and now you see the power that I wield. But the most pathetic thing of all is that you actually think you have a choice in the matter.”

“You know, for all this power you claim to have, all you’ve done is talk. And I have better things to do than listen to useless Sith claims. For the record, there is always a choice. You made yours.”

Barriss turns to walk back the way they came, and an inhuman growl explodes from Melinoe’s throat. Calling upon the Force, she executes a spinning back flip and lands in front of Barriss, lightsabers active, and crossed at the Jedi’s neck.

“I thought you weren’t here to kill me Ahsoka. You want to, so go ahead. Prove how powerful you are.”

Rage continues to burn through Melinoe’s eyes. She hates hearing the name of her former self, her weakness, and her hatred is telling her to just finish off this Jedi permanently. But she doesn’t, and not for the reason Barriss thinks.

“You can’t do it. You haven’t been fully turned to the Dark Side. You can fight this. There is another way.”

“There is only one way Barriss Offee. I have found my path, and you will soon walk it as well.”

“Then Ahsoka is truly dead. You’re a coward; Melinoe. You idly threaten, but you won’t even do what your hatred of me has led you too.”

Barriss’ comments were an intentional attempt to get a fight between the two of them started. Her Sith opponent knew this, and was all too eager to oblige her. Without a word, Melinoe stepped back. She gave the Jedi just enough room to draw and ignite her lightsabers. When the four blades met, the clash was loud enough to startle the birds in the trees. Suddenly twin blue blades were locked against twin red, as neither of them gave up ground.

“You have made your second fatal mistake Jedi. My hatred for you would allow me to easily choke the life out of you. But as I said, My Master wants you alive.”

The battle begins to rage as Jedi and Sith face off in a duel for the ages. They trade strikes back and forth, each trying to gain the upper hand. Melinoe’s hatred reaches an intensity, which is matched with Barriss’ determination. For a long time, both of them seem to be evenly matched, each strike being parried and deflected into the surrounding wilderness. The landscape of Corellia will long bear the scars from this battle. And the amount of Dark Side energy flowing will ghost over the land like a specter crying to get free.

“You’re weakening Barriss. I can feel your desperation through the Force. The longer you fight, the more likely it will become that you fall to the Dark Side. I can feel your anger growing. Give in, and become more powerful than you could ever imagine.”

“I will never turn to the Dark Side. The Sith will not win.”

“You are mistaken my friend, we have already won. Don’t continue to be a pawn of the Jedi. You are destined for so much more. My Master can show you the way to unlimited power.”

Instead of replying Barriss continues to focus on the battle at hand. But she knows that Melinoe was correct about one thing, her anger is growing. Her strength is being enhanced, and the lightsaber strikes she is dealing out have begun to push the Sith back into a defensive posture. She finally thinks she has gained the edge in the battle, but Melinoe smiles evilly and knows it’s only a matter of time before the Jedi is consumed by her rage.

“Can you feel it now Barriss? How powerful your rage has made you? Use your aggressive feelings, strike me down and you will have taken your first steps on the path to the Dark Side. Strike me down; if you think you can.”

Barriss screams in anger that she has been pushed this far. Her strikes have become more brutal, and for a moment she feels as if she can see herself from outside of her body. She sees the look of pure unbridled hatred for everyone and everything around her. She can see her lips form into a snarl as she continues to push Melinoe back in their fight. And all her opponent does is laugh at what she sees. In an instant, the Jedi feels remorse. She quickly pulls back and tries to calm herself, while still deflecting the strikes from the red lightsabers. The fight comes to an abrupt end when she is weary from the Force energy she has expended. But the Sith has remained standing, still radiating her hatred in dark waves of energy. Barriss falls to her knees, unable to continue.

“I told you it was inevitable Barriss. You are beaten. You will come with me to Coruscant, and learn the true nature of the Force. The Emperor is your Master now.”

“No. I would rather die. Kill me Ahsoka.”

“That is not your destiny.”

Melinoe deactivates one lightsaber and clips it back to her belt. With her now free hand, she reaches out towards Barriss and begins to Force choke her. The Jedi’s eyes go wide with fear and the lack of oxygen until she passes out. When it seems as if she will not wake up, the Sith Lady calls to the Imperial outpost.

“Commander, I have captured the Jedi. Send a transport to my coordinates. Send it quickly. I do not want my Master’s prize permanently damaged.”

“It will be done, My Lady.”

The transport arrives in short order, and Melinoe levitates the fallen Jedi’s body towards the interior of the vessel. On their journey back to the outpost, they stop by the healing chambers and retrieve the speeder bike as well. When the transport reaches the outpost, the Commander is waiting, but still refuses to meet the eyes of Lady Melinoe as she walks past him.

“Commander, you will place the Jedi in my TIE Interceptor. I must make my journey back to Coruscant immediately.”

“My Lady, your Interceptor is not equipped to house a prisoner, she will…”

She gives him a threatening look, and slightly raises her hand to unleash the Force on him for questioning her, but he quickly back-pedals, fear flashing through his eyes.

“By your orders Lady Melinoe.”

The Sith then walked away, holding Barriss’ lightsabers in hand. She needed to make contact with Coruscant and the Emperor before leaving Corellia. In the communications room, she kneels down on the transmit pad, and a holographic image of Palpatine appears in front of her.

“It is done, Master. I have captured the Jedi and will be returning to Coruscant soon.”

“Well done, Lady Melinoe. Did the Jedi put forth any resistance?”

“She did, my Lord. But she was no match for my power. She even drew upon the Dark Side while we were in battle.”

“Excellent, then she will be easier to turn, once you have brought her here. When you return, I will have a new mission for you. I shall await your arrival.”

“Yes Master.”

The connection faded, and Melinoe stepped off of the pad. Before departing, she made use of the outposts’ supplies and fashioned two extra clips for her belt, and hooked the Jedi lightsabers to it. When she settled into the pilot’s chair of her Interceptor she looked back and saw the inert body of her prisoner strapped to the bulkhead, restrained by several pieces of scrap metal that had been welded into vice grips around her wrists, her ankles, and one around her neck. The Commander had truly been efficient in finding a way to carry out the orders.

“Well done Commander. My Master’s prize will not be damaged on her trip to Coruscant. Perhaps I can even begin the process of turning her to the Dark Side.”

After setting the coordinates for Coruscant, she engaged the hyper-drive. Another feature this Interceptor possessed that the standard TIE Fighters did not was an auto-pilot. With everything in place for the journey, Melinoe stepped to the rear of her vessel and began assaulting Barriss’ mind with dark imagery. In her lessons the Sith Lady had learned much of her Order’s history. She had learned of the Sith war where her brothers had wiped out most of the Jedi Order before turning on themselves in a greater quest for power. It was all this darkness that caused Barriss to thrash against her restraints, even while unconscious. Her body was fighting, while her mind could not. Across the Galaxy, Jase felt the battle being waged, and he knew what the cause of it was.

“Ahsoka, you have fallen too far; my friend. Yet, I cannot let that deter me from finding you. My last mission is to save you, or become one with the Force in the process. One way or another, I will end this war.”

The power Ahsoka was unleashing as Melinoe was like a beacon to the Jedi Master. He could feel her presence wherever she went. He knew she was headed for Coruscant, but to follow her there would lead to his certain death. He could also feel Barriss’ attempts to fight, and lent her his strength. His power with the Force is the only thing that kept her from succumbing to the Dark Side while she was held captive. When they reached the Capitol, she would be beyond his reach to provide assistance. As the Interceptor descended into the city, Melinoe had retaken the controls. Her destination was not the Capitol, but the industrial district far away from the Senate Rotunda.

“I have good news, My Lord. The Jedi healer is alive, and through my efforts she has already begun to feel our power. During our journey I forced myself into her consciousness and unleashed images of the Sith and our final victory.”

“That was not your mission, Lady Melinoe. But I applaud your initiative. Escort her inside. I will continue what you have begun.”

“Yes Master, but you have another mission for me?”

“You will go to Mandalore. The Death Watch has long challenged my power. There is a Bounty Hunter among them, and she is a Force Adept.”

“I am to bring her back to you, My Lord?”

“No, there is only one result I wish for this one. You are to kill her. She will be powerful, but you are more so. Her name is Asajj Ventress.”

“The assassin recruited by Count Dooku. I have long waited to engage her in battle again. She will die, Master.”

When Barriss was inside the Emperor’s citadel, Melinoe departed for her next mission. She had once worked with Ventress, trying to clear her name of the accusations, and that interaction had always left a bitter taste in her mouth. She was pleased that the Emperor was giving her missions that would directly result in the vengeance she so desired. Back on Coruscant, Palpatine was beginning his attempts to seduce Barriss to the Dark Side.

“Wake her. I want her to feel every bit of pain I will inflict. Barriss Offee will become one of my loyal servants. She will use her healing powers only for the Sith.”

With Darth Vader off-world, the Inquisitors were left to assist Palpatine. Two of them gathered around the Jedi’s unconscious form, and used the Force to restore her mind. When she woke, she was still restrained, but the Emperor quickly released her.

“Where am I?”

“You are on Coruscant, my young Jedi. You have been brought to me so you can serve a purpose greater than yourself.”

“There is no greater purpose than serving the Force, and healing the ill.”

“Of course not. And from what I have heard of you, you have become quite skilled as a healer.”

“I know what you want from me Emperor. I will not submit.”

“Oh I think you will. You don’t know the power of the Dark Side. Nor did your friend Ahsoka Tano, until I showed her the true nature of the Force. In time, so will it be with you. This is your destiny.”

“You’re wrong, soon I’ll be dead. You will not turn me as you did Ahsoka. I have seen the Dark Side, and I fought against it. I am a Jedi.”

“So be it.”

Emperor Palpatine snarled in anger at the defiance on Barriss Offee’s face. She wasn’t healed from the assault she had endured at the hands of her former friend, and was instantly knocked off of her feet by a barrage of Force lightning. When the first bolts of electricity faded, she slowly stood back up, defiance still on her face.

“I will not turn. And you will be forced to kill me.”

Another barrage of lightning strikes her body, and she is thrown to the ground again. The second time the lightning stops; she once again rises to her feet.

“You are strong in the Force, young one. But make no mistake, you will submit to the Dark Side of the Force.”

“I will not.”

Every time she was knocked down, Barriss calmly got back to her feet. She endured hours of the pain inflicted by the Emperor, but refused to give in. She knew there were most likely other Jedi that survived Order 66, and one day they would return to prominence and defeat the Sith. She held on to that belief and it kept her going through eventual weeks of torture at Palpatine’s hands. During her brief respites from being attacked with Force lightning, she would heal herself in her cell. This only made Palpatine furious so he continued his assaults and increased their intensity. In his rage he failed to realize that Barriss was doing this to expend her Force energy. When she could no longer heal herself, she was brought before the Emperor the final time. Her body bore the scars from all the times she had been electrocuted.

“This is your last chance Jedi. You can save yourself, join the Dark Side.”

“No. I told you when this started that I would not turn. That you would be forced to kill me.”

“Then you shall meet your destiny.”

Palpatine struck out at Barriss with Force lightning for what would become the final time. She stood bravely in the face of the onslaught without any attempts to defend herself. She continued standing even as the Sith Lord increased the intensity. Soon enough the power became so great that she fell to her knees. She could feel her body fading, and her spirit becoming one with the Force. But she still gazed upon him, steadfast and defiant. A final explosion of lightning obliterated her physical form, and she felt weightless. As the Force claimed Barriss’ soul, her last hope was that she would finally be forgiven by the Jedi that had gone before her for what she had done.


	9. Jedi vs. Sith

Mandalore has long been a planet in a state of constant political turmoil. For a time the Death Watch ruled with an iron fist. There was a brief return to democracy under the leadership of Prime Minister Satine. But peace never lasted long for the Mandalorians. And it was never quite clear which side of the Clone Wars they stood on. Only one cast his lot with the Separatists, he was the Galaxy’s most notorious Bounty Hunter: Jango Fett. Asajj Ventress had been trying to find a safe place to conceal her presence since attempting to assassinate Count Dooku, but she knew Dathomir was not a place she could ever return to. The Sith would no doubt search for her there, and she didn’t want to put the lives of her fellow Night-sisters in jeopardy. So she traveled the Galaxy as a Bounty Hunter, and found herself on Mandalore. Little did she realize that the Sith had never stopped searching for her, and she would soon be found.

“I can feel the Emperor searching for me. Mandalore has been somewhat safe for me, but I can no longer stay here. If I’m to escape his grasp, I’ll have to constantly reroute my course through the mid-rim.”

As Ventress began packing her few possessions, Melinoe was landing an unmarked shuttle provided by the Imperial Navy in the farthest outskirts of the City she could find. When she was sure no one had noticed, she piloted the speeder bike from the Imperial Outpost on Corellia in search of her prey. 

“I can feel you through the Force, Ventress. Like Barriss, you will meet your fate.”

During her years of traveling the Galaxy, Ventress had perfected masking her presence from other Force users. So it was a shock when she felt someone invading her thoughts. She knew that this person was coming for her, and at first she thought it was Kenobi. But delving deeper into the Force, she could feel that the power was nothing like what she felt when they last battled. The energy was dark, and possessed of a hatred like none she had ever felt before. Quickly gathering the remainder of her things, she stepped through the door of her residence, and found herself staring at yellow eyes and a sinister smile, lit up from the glow of red lightsabers.

“So, you must be the Emperor’s newest assassin. I am disappointed it took you this long to find me.”

“He always knew where you were. You were a fool to think you would ever escape.”

“Your voice, I know it from long ago. Be wary, the Emperor will betray you when he finishes with you, as he did with me. You would be best on your own Ahsok…”

Ventress couldn’t even complete her thought as Melinoe cuts through her predecessors’ neck. Both lightsabers cut simultaneously, and that is one more betrayer who has met their end at her hands.

“Ahsoka Tano is dead, Ventress. And so are you.”

She quickly steps over the assassin’s body, kicking it in the process. She only has one more task to complete before leaving. As she makes her way through the hostel, a quick search results in the retrieval of the lightsabers given to her by Dooku and Palpatine at the onset of the Clone Wars. As she departs, Melinoe can feel a Jedi searching for her. She’s been many steps ahead him for several months. Their confrontation will come soon enough, and at a time of her choosing. She was off of Mandalore a week before Jase arrived. The Force led him to where Ventress had been slaughtered, her body still laying at the foot of her doorway.

“How far you’ve fallen Ahsoka. Wanton destruction, and only chaos remain where you go. You know I am coming for you, but I must now accept that you are too far gone to ever return to the light. A clash between us is inevitable. When we next meet, one of us will die.”

When Melinoe returned to Coruscant, she presented Palpatine with the lightsabers before being sent on her next mission. Darth Vader was clearly the Emperor’s main enforcer, but the Galaxy knew to fear him. The sight of his personal Star Destroyer immediately caused any Rebels he came across to fight him, but always in a losing battle. Melinoe’s task was far more discreet. She was sent across the Galaxy to hunt down anyone with Force sensitivity. Jedi or not, they all met their end at her crimson blades. She quickly became referred to as Dark Fire. Wherever her ship landed, darkness preceded her arrival and the last sight anyone who opposed her saw was twin red blades. Over time, the name became whispered in every corner of the Galaxy. Her reputation was beginning to overshadow that of the Emperor and Darth Vader. Secretly, Palpatine was pleased, and he knew he had done his job well; Ahsoka Tano had been completely corrupted by the Dark Side. He also knew a time would come that she would try to take his place on the throne. So he decided it was time for them to set the trap for the Jedi they all knew was inching ever closer to finding her.

“You have done well carrying out my orders, Lady Melinoe. But you have felt the presence of the Jedi Master searching for you.”

“I have felt him, My Master.”

“Then it is time to set the trap we have had planned for so long. You have grown strong in the ways of the Dark Side. You will now go to Mustafar, and he will follow you there. Show him no mercy; my young Apprentice. As he falls, so too will the last remnants of the Jedi Council.”

“It will be done, my Lord.”

As she left for the docking bay, Vader stepped out from behind the Emperor’s seat. They both knew what would come if she was successful in this mission.

“You have sent her to her death, Master. But should she succeed, she will be strong enough to defeat us in battle. When she realizes this was your plan all along, she will come for us.”

“It is of little consequence, my friend. Lady Melinoe has served her purpose. This will be her final test, and either she, or the last Jedi will die. The Death Star is nearing completion, and then the Rebellion will be crushed.”

With the Imperial Navy engaging Rebels across the Galaxy, Darth Vader departed the Throne room to embark on a personal mission of his own. If Palpatine knew of what his apprentice had planned, he made no effort to show it. Vader was unimpeded as he piloted his own shuttle towards Mustafar as well. He gave Melinoe enough time to have made the jump to hyperspace before following. When she arrived, she set the beacon in her shuttle to send a distress code to any vessel traveling through the system. Ever since Vader wiped out the Separatist leaders, preceding his climactic battle with Obi-Wan, the planet held an abundance of Dark Side energy and all travelers stayed away. Even with the distress code his communications arrays had detected, Jase could feel the presence of the Force on the planet below him.

“Ahsoka has gone unchallenged for months, while she stayed steps ahead of me. I can no longer allow this to continue. Mustafar, the planet matches my visions. It is no coincidence that she chose this planet. Obi-Wan my friend, I hope that I can succeed in ending this.”

The Jedi Master pilots his vessel down to the surface, and can see the destruction caused by the previous battle between Jedi and Sith. As the distress call gets stronger, the beacon leads him to a compound where an abandoned Jedi fighter still remains. There is no sign of another vessel, but he knows he must be on his guard, appearances are deceiving. After finding a somewhat stable landing place on the dark plain of ground behind the facility, Jase calmly entered the building. As he made his way through halls, there were several broken battle droids and the skeletal remains of separatists. Their bodies long since decomposed, it was impossible to tell what species they had been. It was the control room where he came to the end of his search.

“You have traveled far across the Galaxy in your search for me, Jedi. Are you that eager to become one with the Force?”

The dark figure sat in front of him, shrouded in her robe. He was unable to see her face, but the Dark Side completely enveloped her. Even now, Jase Togar still held out hope that he could free Ahsoka from the evil path she has been walking. Aalya Secura had recovered from the Dark path, and returned to the path of the Jedi until she was cut down during Order 66.

“If I must become one with the Force, I accept that fate. But I refuse to believe that you can’t come back to the Jedi, Ahsoka. It’s not too late.”

“Then you are a fool. It was too late when no one came to look for me. It was too late when the Jedi expelled me from the Order for a crime I didn’t commit.”

As she spoke, Melinoe stood up and slowly walked forward. She had yet to remove her robe, and her hood still covered her appearance. If he hadn’t been trained since his early youth to know what facing a Sith would be like, Jase would be intimidated. The one mistake even he admits that the Jedi made is that they believed the Sith could not return.

“It was too late for me a long time ago, Master. And now it is too late for you as well.”

The Sith stopped walking when she was five feet away from him. She slowly lowered her hood and then removed her robe. Both Barriss and Ventress had shown signs of fear at her appearance. Jase Togar just shakes his head and sadness fills his eyes. This woman he had met when she was just beginning her apprenticeship was always so full of life and hope. Now he can see nothing left of the promising Jedi she could have been, he can’t even see any of Ahsoka from when he encountered her again for the first time in fourteen years just a few months ago.

“I didn’t want to believe it Ahsoka. I couldn’t allow myself to believe you had fallen so far. You had so much potential, and now you’ve thrown it all away. You could have been so much more. But your loyalty to Anakin always did run deeper than your loyalty to the Jedi.”

For a brief moment, Melinoe looks down. This small action is just enough to make Jase believe he has gotten through to her. That somewhere deep inside, Ahsoka is still alive, and fighting what the Emperor made of her. But when she speaks, her voice little more than a guttural growl, he knows he was wrong.

“Don’t ever call me Ahsoka, again.”

She looks up and her eyes are filled with rage, and she has her lightsabers in hand. The crimson blades spring to life as she rushes forward to engage her enemy in battle, but she is stopped mid-charge as if she ran into a wall. Jase had sensed her intentions and raised a hand, holding her back with the Force.

“It doesn’t have to go this way Ahsoka. Please, don’t fight me.”

“AHSOKA IS DEAD!”

Melinoe screams, releasing all her anger through her power and the Jedi is thrown back against the wall. He is only momentarily dazed, and ignites his own lightsaber to meet her blade to blade. Jase can feel the strength behind each strike she makes, and he strikes back in kind. Their weapons continue to clash as they circle each other, trying to gain the upper hand. The flash of blue against red would be blinding to anyone watching this dance to the death. The room is far too small for the battle to continue at their pace for long, so Melinoe quickly begins to pull back, searching for wider surroundings.

“It matters not where we battle, young one. The end result will be the same.”

“I agree, the result will be your death.”

The fight moves out of the compound onto the black rock plains behind it. There is lava all around them, continuing to expand the land they fight on. Even with the heat from the molten liquid scorching their clothes and skin, neither of the adversaries is willing to admit defeat. Jase has centered himself on the Force, letting it guide him in deflecting her attacks. Melinoe lets her rage increase tenfold, all the while making each swing of her twin blades more brutal. She knows this battle is just another test, she had faced Darth Vader and lost, she had fought Barriss and Ventress, triumphing in those instances. Now she was facing a Jedi Master, and when she wins, she knows she will have become strong enough with the Dark Side to defeat Vader and Palpatine. This thought drives her forward, makes her fight harder, and soon enough she has the Jedi falling back.

“You never should have come here, Master. The moment your ship landed on this planet was the moment the Force abandoned you.”

“The Force has never abandoned me. Even if you strike me down, I shall become more powerful than you can ever imagine.”

The battle has raged for the better part of two hours, and neither Sith or Jedi has seemed to tire. But Jase knows he doesn’t have much left. He has been holding his own and keeping pace with Melinoe, but every time she came close to having him beaten, he would draw upon reserves of power she couldn’t fathom him having access too. These sudden bursts of power forced her into an unparalleled rage, and she could finally feel him faltering. His last attempt at disarming her, ended with his reach being over extended. With the opening she blocked his lightsaber with one of hers, bringing her other one to bear, cutting up from underneath. In one swift motion, the hilt was cut in half, and his hand went with it. When Jase fell to his knees, she leveled one lightsaber at his throat.

“You have lost, Master. You knew it was foolish to seek me out, and yet you persisted. Why?”

“Because there is still good in you; Ahsoka. I can feel it, the Emperor hasn’t driven it from you completely.”

“There is no good left in me. There is only the Dark Side. And now, the Jedi Order is finally finished.”

“No, there will be another. He will…”

Jase is cut off mid-sentence as Melinoe pushes her blade through his heart. She slowly turns away as the body falls. But as she walks back through the former Separatist compound, she doesn’t notice his physical form fading. Her mission is complete, and it is time for her to return to Coruscant. Even if Jase’s words were true, and there is another Jedi out there, he will meet the same fate as those that came before. Darth Vader had set his shuttle on auto-pilot orbiting the planet. He could feel the entirety of the battle below him. When his own ship detected Melinoe’s, he only had a matter of time to return to Coruscant before her. He arrived before she did and delivered a preemptive report to Palpatine on her victory. Meanwhile, as the Ghost is passing Bespin, Andros fell to his knees when he felt his Master’s death. This was what Jase had wanted, and he has become one with the Force. But the sense of peace Andros can feel from this doesn’t erase his pain. He’s still on his knees when Kanan and Ezra enter his quarters.

“Master Togar is gone, Kanan.”

“And if you want to honor his memory, you need to train. If Ahsoka is the Sith, you're the only one who can stop her now."

“And I will.”

Kanan extends a hand out, and helps Andros to his feet. There is a determination in his eyes, and both of his companions can feel his strength in the Force flowing off of him. The three of them walk towards the makeshift training facility in the larger docking bay. When they arrive, lightsaber combat training begins again.


	10. Power

Darth Vader has been away from Coruscant for many months. The presence of his Star Destroyer is a bane to the Rebel Alliance. Yet he had a far more important mission he had tasked himself with. He knew just as well as his predecessor that being the apprentice to Palpatine was a tenuous position. He himself had told Padme that he could overthrow the Emperor and they could rule the Galaxy. But as with all things, he also knew that he could take on his own apprentice. As the training of Starkiller continued, Melinoe was rising in prominence as the favored apprentice. In her meditations, she heard Palpatine call to her.

“You have called for me Master?”

“Yes Lady Melinoe. I have a new mission for you.”

“What is it?”

“Lord Vader has been gone for some time and as I’m sure you are aware he has yet to return with the Rebel crew from Lothal.”

“Lord Vader is a failure Master. He relies on the Inquisitors to do his work. They are as weak as they are stupid.”

“Indeed, and I allowed him this indulgence. Even now I believe Lord Vader plots against me.”

“I could track him down Master. I know how he thinks, he would not be able to escape me, and I could kill him for you.”

“An interesting thought my young apprentice, but no. You will eliminate his Inquisitors. Then you will depart and find this Rebel crew. It is only you I can trust with this mission. Every task I have given you has been completed with skill and efficiency. Kill the rebels and bring the Jedi to me. Succeed and you will take Lord Vader’s place at my side. Do not fail me, Darth Melinoe.”

“I have never failed you Master. The rebels will die.”

As the young Sith departs the throne room, she realizes that for the first time Palpatine has addressed her by the Sith title of Darth. The thought pleases her as she makes her way to the hangar bay. Across the Galaxy the Jedi on the Ghost are discussing their next moves. 

“It’s only a matter of time before Ahsoka is sent after us. She knows the ship, she knows the Rebellion. It may be time for us to part ways.”

“We can’t Andros. If we give up, if we stop fighting, the Empire will win.”

“Andros may be right though Kanan. We fought two more Inquisitors recently. And they didn’t have near the power of the Sith Lord.”

“Remember your teachings Ezra. Fear and doubt are a pathway to the Dark Side. When Ahsoka comes, we will be ready for her.”

“You know something I don’t Kanan?”

“When she first joined us, Ahsoka told us of an old friend. He has battle experience, and has no apparent loyalty to the Empire.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“From what she said, he was a soldier in the Grand Army.”

“Then we can’t trust him. It was the clones who turned on the Jedi with Order 66…”

“Maybe we can and maybe we can’t Andros. But if he knew Ahsoka during the war, we have to at least give him the benefit of her trust, even if she’s turned against us.”

“Look, you’re the Commander of this rebel cell Kanan. I’ll follow your lead, but I have a bad feeling about this.”

“You’re not the only one.”

Kanan shoots a quick glance at Ezra that speaks of nothing but disapproval. The young Jedi turns away almost as quickly as his Master calls to the bridge.

“Hera; set course for Jakku.”

“Acknowledged, course laid in. Preparing for the jump to hyperspace.”

When the Ghost arrived at Jakku, Hera set the ship down at the outskirts of the nearest settlement. Ahsoka’s friend has a unique tracking signal that appeared in many locations on the desert planet. The most likely place was the small settlement, its’ main population that of scavengers. Andros and Kanan left the ship to begin the search on their own; too many of the crew would be suspicious. 

“So what’s the best way to go about this? We can’t utilize the Force, if we were to be detected…,”

“We try to blend in Kanan. We’re not scavengers but we could pass for refugees on the planet. The population is sparsely located, and maybe just questioning these people will yield the desired results.”

“Then we should split up. We’ll cover more ground that way.”

The two Jedi Knights go separate ways in search of their quarry. Both of them ask about retired soldiers but none can provide an answer. As the day turns to night, the mission is all but done when Andros receives a call from Kanan preparing to head back to the ship. As he is about to sign off, a gruff voice speaks up startling Andros. Normally nothing catches him off guard, but he never even heard the footsteps approaching.

“One more word and I’ll kill you where you stand.”

“There’s no need, I’m unarmed. I’m just searching for someone.”

“And you’ve found someone. Or rather he’s found you. You’ve been going around this settlement asking questions.”

“I have, but they are none of your concern. Let me go, and I’ll forget this ever happened.”

“Actually those questions are my concern if they can lead the Empire right to me. If you’re an Imperial spy…,”

“I’m not with the Empire.”

“I’ll be the judge of that. Move.”

Andros can feel the blaster pressed into his back. One wrong move and his assailant will no doubt fire. So he walks forward, letting this man think he has the upper hand, but still silently removes his lightsaber from his belt. When they are away from prying eyes, the trained Knight quickly ignites the blue blade blocking the three blaster bolts fired at him.

“You-you’re a Jedi!”

“Keep it down; I don’t want to have to use this for anything other than defense.”

The man lowers his rifle and Andros deactivates his lightsaber. Neither of them is willing to trust the other yet, so they keep their weapons at their sides. A short stare down leads them nowhere, so the first to speak is the soldier.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve seen any Jedi. Rumor had it you were all wiped out. Which begs the question, what are you doing on Jakku?”

“As I said, I’m looking for someone. He’s someone a friend of mine knew back during the Clone Wars. And not all of us were wiped out.”

“So you’re looking for another Jedi like yourself.”

“No, not a Jedi. A Clone trooper. She trusted him, gave me his coordinates.”

“Why would you be looking for a Clone trooper? They were ordered to kill you all.”

“You seem to have a lot of information for a scavenger.”

“I never said I was a scavenger.”

“Then who are you?”

“No, this isn’t about me, this is about you. There is a rumor that a Clone trooper settled on this planet. I can help you find him, for a price. What’s his name?”

“Don’t know his name, only his call sign. CT-7567. That’s all my friend gave me.”

“CT-75…,”

“7567, you know him don’t you?”

“I should say so, he’s me. But I haven’t gone by CT-7567 in a long time. Call me Rex. Now, this friend of yours, who is she?”

“Someone who fought by your side in the war. A promising Padawan, once expelled from the Order…,”

“Wait, not here. Imperial spies are everywhere. I got a place where we can talk freely, but I warn you if this is some sort of trick, or a trap, my men and I will kill you.”

“Then lead the way.”

Rex sets off with Andros right behind him. The walk to his hideout would be a short one but they took a lot of twists and turns so no one following them would learn the direct route back. When they arrived, they were both met with blaster rifles aimed and ready to fire.

“Bout time you got back Rex, but bringing someone here is a big mistake. He could be an Imperial.”

“He’s not. He’s a Jedi.”

“A Jedi you say? We should turn him over to the Empire, maybe then they’ll stop hunting us.”

“We’re not turning him over. It wasn’t the Jedi that betrayed The Republic. You know that as well as I do Wolffe. Someone sent him here to find me; he deserves the chance to explain himself. If I don’t like what he has to say, I’ll kill him myself.”

“Okay, straight to the point. Rex, I was given your coordinates by a former Jedi Padawan. You fought by her side in the Clone Wars. Now she needs your help.”

“I fought side by side with a lot of Jedi during the wars. You’re going to have to be more specific.”

“Her name is Ahsoka Tano. She’s a friend of mine.”

“Anyone can say they were friends with Commander Tano. I’m still not convinced. If you’re friends with her, she would have spoken of you. What’s your name?”

“Andros Garfull, I trained with Ahsoka. I was there when she was apprenticed to Anakin.”

“And Commander Tano needs my help? She did get in quite a lot of scrapes in her youth. What kind of trouble is she in now?”

“She’s turned.”

“Turned to what?”

“To the Dark Side; Wolffe. And I’m going to save her.”

Rex doesn’t know what to say to that. He knew Ahsoka well, he had lost his blaster and she put one of her lightsabers in his hand so he could protect himself. While he is silent, he knows he owes it to her to try and help. Only Wolffe has other ideas.

“You can’t be seriously considering this; Rex? How do we know this Jedi is even telling the truth? This isn’t our fight.”

“No, it’s not your fight Wolffe. But I believe him. And if Commander Tano is in trouble or has turned to the Dark Side of the Force, this is my responsibility. She saved my life, I owe her the same.”

“You said we weren’t soldiers anymore. So far the Empire hasn’t found us, you’re really going to jeopardize all of that now?”

“You don’t want to go, then don’t. I’m going. Andros, I’m with you on this.”

Andros calls Kanan to bring the Ghost to pick them up. As he and Rex depart with the other three clone troopers, Wolffe feels betrayed. He has his own reasons for hating the Empire, but even those don’t outweigh the reward of credits for turning in a Jedi. Little did he know than when he contacted the Empire, he would be speaking to Lady Melinoe personally. Her shuttle was preparing to leave Coruscant on her mission to apprehend the rebels.

“Lady Melinoe!”

“What is it Commander?”

“Milady, we have just received a communication from an outpost on the desert planet of Jakku. The Rebel crew and the Jedi were spotted on the planet.”

“Jakku is in the Outer Rim. They were fools to think they could hide from me there. Who sent the message?”

“A former Clone commander of the Grand Army. He says he is willing to turn over the Jedi.”

“A Clone commander? Interesting that he is alive after all these years. Ready my shuttle. I will meet with him.”

“Milady, he is still in communication. He says he will only speak to you.”

Melinoe moves to her quarters to speak to the clone. When she activates the holo-communicator, a weathered face appears before her. He strikes her as familiar, but the name of this trooper escapes her memory.

“You are the man who has information on the Jedi and Rebel Crew?”

“Yes Milady.”

“Identify yourself.”

“During the Clone wars I was known as CC-3636. My name became Commander Wolffe.”

“I remember you Commander. We were told you removed your control chip so as not to betray the Jedi. Why would you do so now? I hope for your sake that this is not a deception.”

“I have no intention of deceiving you, Milady. My only wish is to see the last remaining Jedi brought to justice for betraying the Republic.”

“That is all?”

“No, I have heard there was a substantial reward for revealing the whereabouts of this Rebel cell and their Jedi protectors.”\

“The reward, of course. Name your price.”

“Just to be left alone Milady. A life without war or death.”

“You are a Clone trooper, certainly a strange request coming from someone bred for only one thing.”

“But do we not all tire of war at some point? I’ll turn the Jedi over, but I want the Empire to leave me alone.”

“I shall see what Emperor Palpatine can arrange. My shuttle is preparing for the journey. For the time being you will stall the Rebels from leaving.”

“How would I do that?”

“Did they mention a time of departure?”

“The Jedi did say they needed supplies.”

“Good, help them acquire their supplies, and provide me your tracking signal. Know that if they escape before I arrive, you will suffer their fate.”

“Of course Milady, but…,”

Melinoe ended the conversation before Wolffe could finish. In her earliest teachings of the Sith code, she learned that her Master had developed a set of consequences for those who betrayed the Grand Army. When she arrived Commander Wolffe would be taken in to custody and then reprogrammed to be loyal to the Empire. Perhaps even Palpatine would let her be the one to break him. If so, she would make sure he became the commander in charge of her own personal storm-trooper unit. But she also had more sinister plans in mind, and all rested on the apprehension of the Jedi and Rebel crew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay in updating, the story is coming close to an ending. There are a few more chapters yet, and I want to thank those who have read and left kudos. Hope you all like this chapter. And having just seen The Force Awakens, I decided to use Jakku instead of Seelos like in Rebels for Rex's retirement, hope no one minds.


	11. Hand of Fate

On the outskirts of the settlement, Andros and Kanan were loading the newly acquired supplies, while Rex and his men performed an inspection of the weaponry, both on the ship and their once hidden blaster rifles. While their weapons were still in working order despite the lack of use over the years, they quickly set to helping Hera and Zeb increase the power of the Ghost’s guns. As the last containers of supplies were being loaded, Wolffe arrived with another attempt to convince his comrades one more time of the folly of aiding the Rebellion.

“Rex, you have a visitor. Wolffe wants to speak to you.”

“I’ll be right out, Andros. Keep checking the weapons arrays. Then report back to Captain Syndulla.”

“Yes Sir.”

Rex leaves his men to answer the call. He knew that Wolffe didn’t have the coordinates for the ship, so his arrival came as a surprise. Even in the back of the Captain’s mind something didn’t feel right, as if there was an ulterior motive for Wolffe being here. Relying on his instincts, Rex kept his guard up, even as his friend seemed to fidget uncomfortably.

“I thought we already discussed this Wolffe. You didn’t believe this was your fight. So why are you here?”

“Because it’s not our fight Rex. I came to try one last time to convince you of that. We did our duty for the Republic. How much more war do we have to see? You know we don’t need to be involved in this.”

“No, you don’t have to be. I owe Commander Tano a debt. I will see it through.”

“Then you’re going to your death. Why can’t you see that? Commander Tano doesn’t exist anymore. She pledged herself to the Dark Side, the Empire. She’ll kill you just as soon as look at you.”

“Then I’ll die trying to save her.”

As the two clones’ argument begins to get more heated, Chopper picks up a signal entering Jakku’s atmosphere. He registers a shuttle approaching their location, but the occupant is not transmitting an identification code. As the droid goes to report this to Hera, Andros and Kanan sense the danger first.

“KANAN!” 

“I feel it too Andros. We’ve got an Imperial shuttle inbound.”

“Not just a shuttle! You can’t feel her? It’s Ahsoka! We need to go, now!”

All conversation between Rex and Wolffe ceases at that moment. As the reality of what his friend has done settles in Rex feels betrayed, and furious at his fellow clone trooper at that moment.  
“You double crossed me Wolffe! How could you?! Bantha poodoo, you led her right to us!”

“It was them or me Rex. You chose your side. We had a life without war, and you just had to reenter the fray.”

“What did the Empire promise you?! How many credits did it take to sell us out!?”

Rex goes to grab Wolffe’s collar, ready to physically beat him. But the Imperial shuttle has increased its’ velocity with Wolffe’s tracking signal echoing through the pilot’s cockpit. A force push startles the two troopers as a voice screams out from behind them.

“Rex come on! There will be another time for this! She’s got a small army in there! We’re not ready to face them yet!”

Andros’ voice shocked Rex back into his senses. He knew they had very little time to escape and threw Wolffe to the sand. Darting up the ramp, he closed it just as Hera engaged the engines for takeoff. Conversely the shuttle landed just as the Ghost took to the sky. Lady Melinoe’s pilot was unable to open the hatch quick enough for her to descend and launch a tracking node with the Force. His mistake cost him his life, and she turned her attention to the clone still recovering on the ground at her feet.

“You were supposed to delay them long enough for me to arrive, Commander.”

Wolffe could only look on in fear as Melinoe spoke. Her words were filled with fury at his perceived failure and the look in her eyes burned with pure hatred for him and everything around her.

“I despise desert planets and yet you brought me to this one because you assured me that you would keep the Rebels and Jedi from escaping.”

“Milady I…”

“SILENCE! I will not hear your feeble excuses for failure!”

Wolffe screamed in agony as Force lightning struck his body. He continued to writhe and wail as the intensity of the energy assaulting his body increased. Melinoe was enjoying the pain she was inflicting, knowing that he was suffering from her vicious onslaught, but she was also aware that the Emperor would not be as kind when she returned empty handed. For a brief moment, she let the lightning abate to question the trooper once more.

“You will tell me where they are going. If your answer pleases me, I will let you live.”

“Milady I; d...do not know where…”

A second blast of lightning burst forth from her fingertips; engulfing his body and felt even more intense than the first. The clone could feel his skin burning and the few times he could open his eyes despite the pain, electrical burns were beginning to form. But it was the sadistic smile on the Sith Lady’s face that made his blood run cold. He could feel his death approaching and struggled to move when her attack ceased for the second time. As he waited for the end, there was no more lightning, only the feeling of being unable to control his limbs as he was lifted in the air.

“If you struggle Wolffe, I will crush the life from you with the Force. You have once last chance to tell me what I want to know. Where were the Rebels going?”

“I told you, I don’t know. And you’re wasting your time with me. You could have followed them instead of using your energy to torture me.”

“I could have followed them had my ships’ sensors not already indicated that they had programmed the coordinates for the jump to hyperspace. And for the moment I am without a pilot as he entered the atmosphere too early, thus alerting the Rebels to my presence. He paid for his mistake. Now you shall pay for yours.”

The pressure surrounding his body began to increase, the feeling of being crushed to death was worse than the lightning that he had previously endured. Wolffe only had one last chance to speak as the air was being systematically expelled from his lungs.

“I-I-I can’t tell you where they are going, but I have the tracking signal for the clone trooper assisting them…, he is…I…”

Instantly Wolffe was dropped to his knees, the pressure on his body having ceased. As he struggled to regain his breath as well as his senses, Melinoe kneeled down in front of him, her eyes still filled with unbridled rage. Slowly she reached forward and placed a very sharp fingernail under the clone’s chin to regain his attention.

“Tell me what you know.”

“The Rebels have another clone trooper helping them. He knew you during the war. He thinks he can save you.”

“He will fail. I have already been saved from the lies the Jedi told me. What is his name?”

“Captain Rex. He believes that…,”

“Excellent. Soon he will feel what I felt from his betrayal. Lord Vader’s mistake was not hunting him down after he left the Grand Army. I will not repeat his failure.”

Melinoe turned away from Wolffe to reenter her shuttle. The Emperor was waiting for an update on her search, and she was not going to disappoint him. She did however have to pause when the clone spoke up about the reward.

“Milady, what about my request?”

“Of course, the reward for information on the Rebels. You will receive your reward. Bring him with us.”

“That wasn’t what we agreed to! You…”

“I agreed to nothing. You held to a foolish belief that there was ever a reward to begin with. You will provide my men with the tracking signal for Captain Rex, and then we will take you to the Emperor. You will soon be entering the service of the Galactic Empire. Welcome back to the war, Commander.”

Lady Melinoe’s personal detachment of Storm-troopers roughly grabbed hold of Wolffe’s arms. He was then unceremoniously dragged at blaster point up the ramp of the shuttle. When he and the troopers were secured for the jump to hyperspace, the Sith lady used the Force to throw her dead pilot’s body to the back of the craft before taking the seat herself. While they made their way back to Coruscant, The Ghost was bound for the Rebel Alliance. But a very unpleasant conversation was taking place in the main shuttle bay.

“You should have let me kill him; Andros. And what were you thinking, leaving Jakku like that? We could have stayed and fought the Empire.”

“And we would all be dead, or in the hands of the Emperor. Either way, it’s the same thing. Andros didn’t make that call Rex. Hera and I did. I was not going to let my team get captured.”

“Kanan, I get that you want to protect your friends, but this is war. Casualties are inevitable. Better to die fighting, even our sacrifice would have shown the Systems that there is something worth fighting for.”

“There is always something worth fighting for. But think for a moment, why did the Emperor send Ahsoka after us? What is it that he wants?”

“Complete control of the Galaxy, the Rebel Alliance crushed.”

“In part, yes. But he wants Jedi. We are a threat to him. If he were to capture us, the last of the Jedi would be exterminated. I won’t let my Padawan fall to the Dark Side. As long as we’re out there fighting, the Galaxy still has hope.”

“But you know that a confrontation with Commander Tano is coming. If she is as entrenched in the Dark Side as we are to believe, she will not stop until she finds us.”

“That’s why we need to be ready. We’ve already lost too much in this war. I will not let another Jedi fall at her hands or that of Vader and the Emperor.”

“Who did you lose Andros?”

“My Master. Ahsoka killed him; Rex. The Rebel Alliance needs you, and Kanan. This is my fight, and mine alone.”

“It’s suicide and you know it.”

“No, Master Togar believed she could be saved. He left that mission to me. I will prove him right.”

“So all that talk back at my home, you didn’t really believe any of it, did you? You’re just going to rush off and leave us after saying that Commander Tano needed my help? I say no. I owe her a life debt, and I will see it through. Where you go, I go, whether you like it or not.”

“We all go, or none of us go. Andros; we’re all with you.”

Andros looked around at the rest of the crew that had entered the shuttle bay. There was a look of determination on the face of everyone assembled. As he accepted that these Rebels, his friends were willing to go to the end with him, he thought back to his teachings. The one thing Master Togar had always tried to instill him is though attachments are forbidden for a Jedi, being a part of the Order was in itself an attachment. From the depths of his memory, his Master spoke to him.

“Friendship is a bond; Andros. Don’t forget those who have helped you along the way. The Jedi will always be your family.”


	12. Forced Betrayal

Emperor Palpatine was extremely displeased when Lady Melinoe delivered the news of the Rebels escape. As she had expected he assaulted her with Force lightning for her failure. But when she revealed the capture of the clone trooper, his anger slightly abated. Though this clone was not the prize he had expected, he did allow his youngest apprentice to explain her motives.

“Tell me Lady Melinoe, why I should have any interest in a former soldier of the Grand Army. They served their purpose in helping me to destroy the Jedi. This one is of no use to me. You should have killed him for his incompetence.”

“He has value Master. He may have let the rebels escape before I was able to stop them, but there is another clone trooper among them now. This one claims to have the tracking signal of his former ally.”

“Does he? And why would you betray your friend in such a manner?”

Wolffe looked up as the question was addressed to him. He knew that any answer could lead to a painful death, especially since he came so close to it on Jakku. But his fear kept him silent, and that silence only served to anger Melinoe further. 

“You will answer my Master. Or I will finish what I started on the planet.”

The clone still remained silent, refusing to speak until he felt his body being levitated again. The same pressure from before was close to crushing him, but this time it was also enhanced by Palpatine as well. With his body immobilized he then felt a small amount of pressure, almost a tickle entering his mind. While the Sith Lady held him aloft with the Force, the Emperor sneered from his throne as he forcefully probed further through his captive’s memories.

“You refused to betray the Jedi during the war. Your control chip was removed. How clever of you Commander Wolffe. How do you now feel knowing that your friend; Captain Rex will no longer trust you? I’m afraid you should have agreed to join the Rebel Alliance. Now you will simply become a loyal soldier of the Empire.”

Wolffe’s worst nightmares were about to become reality. He had only wanted a life away from war, and his fear spiked again. Both Palpatine and Melinoe could feel his emotions radiating, and reveled in sinister laughter. While her laughter continued, the Emperor spoke again after his own ceased.

“Oh don’t worry Commander, you will retain most of your memories. You will remember Captain Rex’s tracking signal and provide it to your new superior officer when you have finished being reconditioned. You will also receive a new control chip, making you completely subservient to her will. All traces of individuality will be erased from your being, your free will a distant memory. Take him away.”

Wolffe was escorted from the throne room by Palpatine’s loyal guards. The Emperor knew the question was burning in the back of his apprentice’s mind. She knew she deserved the punishment he had delivered for failing to capture the Jedi, but she was still hesitant to actually voice her query.

“Something is troubling you, Lady Melinoe. You may speak your mind.”

“Master, are you giving me another chance? I failed you.”

“One failure is not the end for you, my apprentice. You have come closer to bringing the Rebels and Jedi to me than Lord Vader has thus far. And you have brought me someone who can lead us directly to them. But the clone Captain Rex, you knew him in your past.”

“I did, Master.”

“Do you fear him?”

“No Master.”

“I sense conflict in you. You must not let your feelings get in the way. Remember what the Jedi did to you. Remember that you told me Rex was part of the team assigned to hunt you down for a murder you did not commit. Now is your chance to make him pay for that injustice.”

“I will, Master.”

“And the other Jedi he is assisting?”

“I will kill them if you so desire.”

“Good, for all the remaining Jedi must be hunted down and eliminated. For too long have they continued to plague me. I know you will do what must be done. For now, return to your shuttle. I will have Commander Wolffe report directly to you when he has been thoroughly reconditioned.”

“As you wish; Master.”

While Lady Melinoe waited in her shuttle, Wolffe was being subjected to torture at the hands of Palpatine’s loyal guards. Two of them were Force adept, an extension of the Emperor’s own power and used their abilities to tear his mind asunder. His brain was filled with dark imagery that skewed his memories. Everything he had been was being erased, his free will, his independence. He wasn’t aware of it, but Palpatine was secretly assisting his agents. Every recollection of the Jedi being noble and protective was changed. Through the manipulation of the clone’s mind he was shown images of Jedi Knights slaughtering clone troopers, he was also shown an image of the Jedi forcefully taking crying children from their parents. As these images were becoming all Wolffe knew, he was beginning to believe everything he was being shown, and the final image was the one that made the most impact. Palpatine forced a manipulated image of the fight in the Supreme Chancellor’s office into his victim’s mind. It showed four Jedi Master’s attacking him, with only a figure shrouded in black coming to his aid. After the assault on his mind, the clone passed out from the pain, allowing the medical droid to reinsert a control chip. When the operation was completed, the guards forced him back into consciousness.

“Commander Wolffe, Lady Melinoe is waiting for you.”

As the clone regained awareness, his eyes burned with a dangerous glint. The reconditioning he had endured was complete and so effective he knew he would willingly lay down his life for the Sith lady. Nothing remained of the honorable soldier he had been, all that was left was a cold, merciless warrior.

“Milady has a mission for me?”

“Yes, you are going to provide her with the tracking signal for CT-7567. By order of Emperor Palpatine you are to aid Lady Melinoe in hunting down the Rebel crew and Jedi he is assisting.”

“CT-7567, Captain Rex. I knew him during the Clone Wars. He betrayed the Republic by assisting the Jedi rebellion. It will be my honor to terminate him. When do we leave for the mission?”

“You are due to leave immediately. However, Milady has sent these for you.”

Palpatine’s guards remove the covering from the table situated on the other side of the room. In doing so they revealed a new suit of Storm-trooper armor. It shared the same design as the other trooper’s suits of armor, except it was all black with red accents emblazoned on the arms and legs. All of Lady Melinoe’s troopers were given these upgraded suits. While Darth Vader’s 501st intimidates through sheer numbers, Melinoe preferred stealth and psychological intimidation. Her detachment of Storm-troopers may be smaller but are deadlier by comparison. When Wolffe finished donning his new armor, he strode purposefully from the room to the waiting shuttle, helmet under his arm. When he arrived he immediately dropped to one knee in front of the Sith lady.

“Lady Melinoe, I have come at your orders.”

“Rise then, Commander Wolffe. You remember our mission?”

“Yes Milady, I am to provide you with the tracking signal of the traitor Captain Rex, and we will destroy him and the Rebels he is assisting.”

“Excellent, your men await you inside my shuttle. You are free to use any means necessary to eliminate the Rebels, but by order of Emperor Palpatine, the Jedi with them are mine.”

“As you command.”

While the Imperials boarded their shuttle, the Ghost was light-years away from Jakku. Rex knew that Wolffe still had his tracking signal and the Empire would use whatever means necessary to get the information from him. The only option was to deactivate the beacon before it was traced. So he, Andros and Chopper worked feverishly to do just that.

“We don’t have much time, how long do you think Wolffe can withstand the torture the Empire will use to get this information?”

“We clones were tough Andros, but the right amount of torture would eventually make one of us crack. While that may be what they start with, it won’t last long when the Emperor has other means of making him talk.”

“Like what?”

“Reconditioning. It was rumored that any time a trooper questioned orders, their control chips were activated by remote, sending five hundred volts of electricity through their bodies. That was a supposed first offense.”

“And none of you saw this as a problem? Seems to me that the Empire was already playing its’ hand with you and your men.”

“Yeah, why do you think I removed my chip? We may have been programmed to follow orders, but we weren’t droids. We could think for ourselves, imagine, and improvise. That made us dangerous, and the Chancellor wasn’t going to have dissension in his ranks.”

“Obi-Wan was right, I did miss a lot in that last year of the Republic.”

“You’ve seen General Kenobi? He’s still alive? Where?”

“I can’t tell you. Master Kenobi was very clear on that point. In fact, the less all of us know, the better.”

“I suppose you’re right. Here, one last connection to sever and we should be in the clear.”

While Lady Melinoe knew she could track the Ghost and the Jedi through the Force, she also knew that doing so would alert them to her presence. So her decision was to test her new Commander’s loyalty. Even though Rex had deactivated the tracking unit, it still sent one signal before powering down, giving Wolffe a direction the ship was heading. 

“Milady! Milady I have…”

Melinoe turned to face her subordinate with a furious glare. The look in her eyes was so cold and unforgiving that Wolffe took a step back in fear. Her voice on the other hand was calm, and collected. But it did nothing to reassure the nervous storm-trooper.

“You are a Commander in the Imperial Army. Storm-troopers do not shout at their superiors. You would be wise to remember that for the next time I will not be so kind. Now; deliver your report.”

“Yes; Milady. I was able to detect Captain Rex’s tracking signal. It was on-line only for a brief moment, but they are traveling at light-speed towards Takodana.”

“What do you mean: ‘On-line only for a brief moment’ and for your sake, you should have an excellent answer.”

“The signal seemed to cancel itself. I can only surmise that Rex deactivated his tracking unit.”

“Rex always was clever. And you are more of a fool than I thought to not have anticipated that. Perhaps he will serve me better as Commander of my Storm-troopers.”

“Milady, I know their destination. Rex was a traitor to the Supreme Chancellor. If I kill him for you, will that prove my loyalty?”

Instead of answering, she just turned back towards the controls of her shuttle. Takodana is a small, out of the way planet. Currently the Empire has no presence there, and it was rumored to be the site of a legendary battle between the Sith and the Jedi thousands of years ago. Setting the course, she engages the hyper-drive engines, knowing that this is her chance to wipe out the Jedi permanently, and then take her place at Palpatine’s side instead of Darth Vader.

On Takodana, the Ghost set down to repair damage taken from the forced jump to hyperspace. Luckily the damage was only to the exterior of the ship, and she was still flight worthy for the trip back to the Rebel Alliance. Repairs were well underway when Andros and Kanan both felt the Dark Side of the Force nearing the system.

“Andros we’ve got trouble. Chopper detected an Imperial shuttle entering the atmosphere.”

“I know, Rex. Kanan and I sensed her; I knew she wouldn’t hesitate to follow us here.”

“But we disabled my…,”

“Doesn’t matter. We may not have disabled it fast enough, and even if it didn’t send out a signal, Ahsoka would just have used the Force to track us. She knew there were Jedi on the Ghost, and from what Kanan says, she knew the tracking signal for the ship also.”

“So this was just a futile effort at escape? You knew this all along?”

“I knew she wouldn’t give up. Master Togar told me I would have to make a decision to face her. He knew this day was coming, he knew it would be my time to face a Sith. The difference in the battle I will have with her is that I’m not alone.”

Rex heard the confidence in Andros’ voice. Even if he had thought this was a futile escape attempt, he admired the Jedi standing with him. The situation may not be favorable for the Rebels, but the fight does need to end. His own confidence was bolstered and showed no fear at the coming confrontation.

“Then we end it, here and now.”

As Rex reentered the ship to gather his men, Andros watched as the Imperial shuttle crested the horizon. The ship itself was menacing in appearance, but what lay inside was far more of a danger to them all.


	13. Confrontation

The Rebel crew knew there was no point to try and hide from the approaching shuttle. From the pilot’s seat, Melinoe could feel the Force stretching out to her. The presence of the wielder was familiar to her, but she was having difficulty accepting him being there. In her memories a name was spoken, Andros. Following the presence, she landed her shuttle forty yards away. As she stepped out, she ordered her troopers to stay where they are. Across the grassy plain, she could see a man, dressed in full Jedi Robes. While she couldn’t see his face, he radiated not contempt or hatred, but sadness. And when he lowered his hood, the same look appeared in his light brown eyes.

“You are choosing to face me alone, Jedi? A foolish move on your part, very unwise.”

“The same could be said for you, Ahsoka. I know you have your own personal storm-trooper army. Yet they remain in the shuttle.”

“I’m not Ahsoka. Don’t ever call me that name again.”

“It’s the name of who you really are. You can’t have forgotten that.”

“Ahsoka Tano was weak. Only a child playing at being a Jedi. Like her Master, she embraced the true nature of the Force. The Dark Side will always be more powerful, soon enough you will embrace that power too, Andros Garfull.”

“No, Ahsoka. You have forgotten who you are. Master Togar believed you hadn’t fallen so far, he tried to save you.”

“And he paid for his mistake with his life. Are you going to make the same mistake?”

Melinoe lowered her hood and removed her robe. Her eyes burned yellow and red with intensity as she stared at Andros; he still had yet to move. In one swift motion, she activated her lightsabers ready to begin the battle.

“It doesn’t have to be this way. I know there is still good in you Ahsoka. You’re my friend, let go of your anger.”

“You are more foolish than I thought. Anger at what the Jedi did to me is what drives me. If you will not fight, you will die.”

Melinoe quickly darted across the grassland between them, lightsabers flashing in tandem. She came close to a death strike when Andros’ blue lightsaber blocked her advance.

“So you are going to engage me after all. Understand this; the fight will only end with your death.”

As the battle between Jedi and Sith continued, both the Rebels and Imperials entered the fray. Hera and Sabine started firing, drawing their attackers a distance away from Andros. Zeb was immediately set upon by three storm-troopers, and while they seemed to have the upper hand, they were no match for him. This left Kanan and Ezra deflecting fire with their own lightsabers; also away from the battle between their fellow Jedi and his opponent. Wolffe was the last to leave the shuttle and was promptly confronted by Rex.

“So the traitor shows himself after all. You betrayed the Republic by siding with the Jedi.”

“So did you Wolffe. Yes, I know it’s you. Take your helmet off, look around you. This isn’t what we fought for.”

“We fought to protect the Republic from the Jedi who sought to overthrow the Chancellor. But the Republic was also corrupt; Emperor Palpatine has retuned justice and security to the Galaxy. Yet you support a Rebellion whose only goal is to create chaos.”

Around the two clones, the battle is raging. Trees are burning; holes are being blasted into the mountain side. The two soldiers can only stare at each other as both believe they are fighting for the good of the Galaxy. After a moment where everything seems to stand still, Wolffe opens fire. Rex was always better than his comrade and dodged the blast and returned with his own. At the center of it all, Andros was still locked in combat with Melinoe, but neither of them had been able to take the advantage.

“You fight well Jedi. I am impressed that you have lasted longer than your Master did.”

“I’m sure Master Togar fought will all of his skill.”

Lightsabers clashed, one blue against two red. Melinoe continued to get angrier with her strikes, while Andros simply remained calm in the face of her vicious onslaught. While he knew he wouldn’t be able to maintain this pace forever, the Force favored him and he caught an opening in his opponent’s form and landed a glancing blow against her left arm. A scream of pain erupted from her lips, briefly distracting the other combatants. Kanan and Ezra deflected the blaster fire right back into their enemies, taking them down. A pinpoint shot from both Hera and Sabine struck dead center in the helmets of their storm-troopers. Not to be outdone Zeb literally ripped the arms off of his own enemies. The fight between Andros and Melinoe continued quickly as she rushed right back into battle, but with more fury.

“Costly mistake Jedi,” she growled, “If that’s the best you can do, this war will favor the Empire.”

Andros didn’t respond verbally, he retook a battle ready stance. If he was going to win, he had to center himself entirely on the Force. Melinoe was extending her hatred and her rage outward, and he could feel the pressure of the Dark Side. Lightsabers were still clashing as Melinoe made the attempt to sway him.

“You can feel it; can’t you? The Dark Side, it’s calling to you Andros, give in to it.”

“I won’t give in. I am a Jedi. I would rather die than become a Sith.”

“It doesn’t have to be that way. You can stand with me; we can destroy the Emperor and Darth Vader. I know how you feel about me. Even when I was a Padawan; I harbored deep feelings for you. Lower your weapon Andros; and we can be together the way the Jedi would never have approved of.”

For a moment Melinoe alters her appearance in the Force, showing Andros who she used to be. Her eyes return to their original blue, and her entire body takes on a softer form, the red skin and black tattoos reverting to orange and white. In that instant, Ahsoka is standing in front of him, a profound look of love in her eyes. She is trying to trick him, and Andros lowers his lightsaber. Kanan has just dispatched his own enemy and sees this, but doesn’t fall for the subterfuge. He quickly switches from lightsaber to blaster and fires. Melinoe reacts instantly, deflecting the beam with her lightsaber, and her distraction caused Andros to see her as she is, and not as he wants her to be. A snarl crosses her lips as he raises his blade to defend against an attack that doesn’t come. In that same instant, Wolffe has crossed the battlefield; his weapon useless after a well-aimed shot from Rex. The Storm-trooper grabs hold of his superior’s arm, landing his hand on the saber burn. She briefly screams in pain, recovering just long enough to use the Force to throw him into the shuttle. As she darts up the ramp, she looks back at Andros with a warning.

“I made you an offer Andros, you should join me. When we meet again, if you refuse, you will die.”

As the shuttle lifted off, Andros knew that there would be another confrontation with Ahsoka. Silently, he sat down heavily, trying to recover from both the battle with her, and no matter how brief, the way he failed to see how close he had come to falling for her trick. Minutes passed though it felt like hours, when Kanan approached, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“You can’t blame yourself for this Andros. She knew how to tempt you, you really did have feelings for her.”

“And those feelings nearly got me killed. Master Yoda was right, a Jedi should never allow himself to fall in love. It caused Anakin’s downfall, how am I any different?”

“If love for someone caused Anakin’s downfall, it was of his own making. You remember him from the Temple, he was quick to anger. You grew up in the Order, didn’t have to leave behind someone you cared about. Anakin did.”

“I have to face her again.”

“Don’t Andros, you heard what she said. You’ll have to join her, or she’ll kill you. Don’t go down that dark path.”

“I won’t join the Sith, Kanan. But me facing Ahsoka again is going to happen.”

“It’s foolish and you know it. Master Togar died trying to save her, maybe she can’t be saved.”

Andros still sat there as Kanan went to assist with the repairs of the ship. The rest of the crew was hard at work, and only Rex came over. He silently sat down next to Andros, and got lost in his thoughts. An hour passed for them in silence, and when the Jedi spoke, the soldier was startled.

“Do you think she can be saved?”

“What?”

“Ahsoka, do you think she can be saved?”

“I don’t know. I know she could have killed you, instead of making you that offer. So maybe there is still some good left in her.”

“Maybe, just maybe I can reach her. But what about you?”

“What about me?”

“Wolffe, he seems to be beyond hope. Yet you didn’t kill him.”

“Not for lack of trying, but he did turn traitor. And he ran like a coward. When we fought for the Republic, running was never an option. Somehow, I think he’ll get what’s coming to him.”

“You’re probably right. Ahsoka was never one to suffer fools. What she’ll do to him would be far worse than whatever you could.”

“No, more likely she’ll take him to the Emperor. Now that she’s faced you in battle, I expect her to be obsessed with finding you, and finishing the job.”

“When that day comes, I’ll be ready. But for now, we have our own task. We should help with the repairs on the Ghost.”

Rex nods in agreement, and the two of them head off to help the other members of the crew. Repairs are nearing completion and the storm-troopers corpses’ that had engaged the rebels in battle have been placed aboard. As all of this occurs, Melinoe has engaged the autopilot on her shuttle and is carrying out her own form of punishment on Commander Wolffe.

“You failed me Commander. You let Captain Rex live, and you got your soldiers killed.”

“Milady, we were severely outnumbered, and Rex…”

Wolffe is silenced briefly when she assaults him with Force lightning. Anguished screams erupt from his throat as the intensity of the attack increases. All he can do is scream and writhe on the floor until the lightning abates.

“Tell me again why you failed.”

The clone is still trying to catch his breath and can’t speak. The pain in his body even keeps him from moving and once again anger crosses the face of the Sith Lady. After a few moments of silence, she reaches out again, and another barrage of lightning strikes the prone Commander’s body. He is writhing and screaming once more. After more agonizing pain, the attack ends, and Melinoe walks forward, kneeling down so he can look her in the eyes.

“I could cause you so much more pain, but what I have done is a mercy compared to what the Emperor will do. He is not as forgiving as I am.”

While Wolffe recovered from the assault, Melinoe retook the pilot’s seat and set course for Coruscant. Leaving the vessel on autopilot, she focused on the battle with Andros and a way to turn him to her side when they next meet. One way or another, she was certain that she would win. But she wouldn't obsess over finding him. When the time was right, their final battle would begin.


	14. Tython

After his initial battle with Ahsoka, Andros continued his travels with the crew of the Ghost. When they left Takodana they rejoined the Rebel fleet, bound for Polis Massa. Though the system was a diversion to keep the Empire from tracking them to the Rebel base. During their travels Andros studied his last remaining holocron. He had studied its’ teachings many times before, but this time, one entry, hidden for his entire apprenticeship opened for him. What appeared was a recording of his Master with one final lesson.

“Andros, if you are seeing this, I have become one with the Force. You have become the Jedi I always knew you would. In this, I impart to you what has now become legend among the older knights of the Order. There is a planet, deep in the Core where it said that the Jedi Order began. According to the legend, the planet is a haven for the Force. Two moons orbit this globe, one light and one dark. The early Knights believed that these moons represented the dual nature of the Force. It is there that you must go. The coordinates are included in this holocron. The planet is known as Tython.”

Master Togar’s holographic image disappeared to be replaced by an image of the planet and the space lanes leading to it. He was hesitant to attempt the journey, but if the knowledge he needed to defeat and potentially redeem Ahsoka was there, then Tython is where he would go. While searching the holocron for any information remaining on the planet, Kanan came to speak to him. Catching sight of the information, he believed Andros was making another mistake.

“Tython is a myth, Andros. A story from the elders. Ossus is where the Jedi Order began and thrived until the Sith war.”

“I remember these lessons from Master Yoda; Kanan. But what if the planet wasn’t just myth? Master Togar left me this recording, and coordinates. Clearly there’s something deep in the Core that…,”

“Don’t leave like she did. Ahsoka knew what she was getting herself into when she left the ship, and it led her to the Dark Side. What fate will befall you if you go as well?”

“I don’t know, but I trust in the Force. And it’s telling me that I need to go. Whatever is out there, I have to find it.”

“And what if all you find is death? You really believe that an ancient planet holds the key to stopping the Sith? To saving Ahsoka when she clearly doesn’t want to be saved?”

“I know she didn’t kill me when she had the chance. There is still good in her, I can feel it.”

“She’s too far gone, my friend. She always did follow Anakin a little too closely. Please, stay with the Rebellion. We can defeat the Empire, that’s the only way to restore the Republic, to restore justice.”

“No Kanan, that’s your mission. Mine started fourteen years ago when Master Togar and I left for the Outer Rim. In the intervening years, you know what I learned? Sometimes a Jedi needs solitude to find his way. Even my Master knew this day would come.”

Kanan realized that there was no way Andros was going to change his mind. Nothing he could say would alter that fact. Silently; the former acquiesces to the mission. The Rebellion does need the Ghost, but they also have a duty to their friend.

“So, when do we leave?”

“We don’t leave; Kanan. I’m leaving; this is something I must do alone.”

“That’s crazy, Andros. You can’t! If you do this, you’ll suffer the same fate as Ahsoka.”

“Maybe I will, but maybe I won’t. Even if no one else believes she can be saved, I do.”

Andros turned away and left Kanan shaking his head in stunned silence. As the former packed his few possessions, the latter departed for the bridge of the ship. But he wasn’t done yet, even if his friend was determined to do this alone, he was going to make sure he had transport. Two hours later, he had the Alliance providing Andros with a Z-95 Headhunter, modified with a state of the art hyper-drive. When the time came for Andros to leave, the crew members of the Ghost were there to see him off.

“Andros, why do you have to do this alone?”

“It is my task to face Ahsoka. I’ve known this since my Master left me with you, Hera. He knew this day would come, he even told me so.”

“But you know doing this alone is dangerous. What if she brings an army with her?”

“I don’t know that she won’t. But if there is any good left in her, she’ll come alone. Somewhere inside what the Emperor has done to her, Ahsoka is still a good person.”

“But…”

“Kanan already tried to change my mind Zeb. Everything that has occurred is occurring by the will of the Force. You are all my friends, and departing does hurt, but it still must be done. May the Force be with you all.”

As he turns to enter the ship, Ezra calls out to him. The Padawan is having the hardest time accepting Andros is leaving, and hopes he can keep him from going.

“But what about my training Andros? You said you would help!”

“Ezra Bridger, you already have a good teacher. He can teach you more than I can. Pay attention to all he tells you. He can help you become the Jedi you are meant to be. And trust in the Force; we will see each other again someday.”

And Andros turned away; good-bye has never really been the Jedi way. While he makes his way to the shuttle bay, a lesson from an old Master echoes through his mind as well as Kanan’s, the latter putting it to words.

“To be a Jedi is to face the truth, and choose. Give off light or darkness, Padawan. Be a candle, or the night.”

“What does that mean Kanan?”

“Something you would do well to remember Ezra. It was a lesson from Master Yoda. Andros has chosen to be the candle, and if he can still be the light that saves Ahsoka from the darkness, then he has to do it.”

The crew of the Ghost watched as the Headhunter departed, knowing that they may never see Andros again. Across the galaxy Palpatine was delivering a lesson to Melinoe, but he could sense the conflict within her.

“You are hesitant my apprentice. I trust that you have not been swayed by the Jedi you encountered on Takodana.”

“I have not, Master. I remember the true nature of the Force as you have taught me. The Jedi tried to kill you, they betrayed me.”

“You know the truth, so why are you conflicted?”

“I could have killed him Master; I had him confused and defenseless. But Commander Wolffe pulled me away. He failed in his mission.”

“And his failure has been dealt with. But you have failed to answer my question.”

“The Jedi; Master, I knew him. He stirred something in me, feelings I had not felt since…,”

“Since the Jedi lied to you about attachments, since they taught you to hide your feelings, bury your emotions. Emotion makes you powerful Lady Melinoe, remember your anger, and that no Jedi are to be trusted.”

“What do I do then Master?”

“In time, he will seek you out. His compassion for you will draw him into a conflict.”

“He will come for me?”

“It is unavoidable, and he will be more powerful. But you will still be more so. His fate will be yours to decide.”

“You do not wish me to bring him to you? And what of the Rebels?”

“They are of no concern. Soon enough the rebellion will end, and the Empire will be stronger than ever. As for your friend, kill him or turn him, either way you will become the Sith you were truly meant to be.”

“Thank you Master.”

After a bow of her head, Melinoe departs the throne room to meditate. But when she is in her quarters she finds it difficult to concentrate. She is plagued by her memories of Andros and what they meant to each other in their past. Her emotions become more intense and she delves deeper into the anger she holds. Her room is sparse as it is, but the few possessions she has are thrown around as she manipulates the Force. Opening her eyes she sees the damage she has caused and realizes that only one thing will help her, and that is finding the Jedi. For a month she obsesses over his whereabouts traveling the galaxy in her TIE interceptor. During that same time Andros has been on Tython, studying the remains of the Tho Yor, and learning all he could about the ancients of the Jedi Order. His most fortuitous find was a hidden cache of kyber crystals. He knew that Ahsoka was in possession of two lightsabers, and if he was to have an equal chance in their next confrontation, he would need a second weapon as well

“I’ve done it. I now have a second lightsaber to confront Ahsoka with. It’s time to end this.”

During his self–imposed exile, Andros could feel the Force phasing in and out of balance. Storms even erupted on Tython during times that the Dark Side was seemingly overpowering the Light. Through his own will he was able to maintain a small level of balance to the energy, thus keeping some of the storms in check. With the weather clear, he returned to his ship to send a sub-space S.O.S. message, but he specifically directed it towards what he believed was still Ahsoka’s tracking signal. When confirmation of the message was sent, all he had to do was wait. He wouldn’t be kept waiting long as the signal was received; also on a planet in the deep core.

During her travels searching for Andros, Lady Melinoe’s obsession began to overwhelm her. She had a strong desire to find him, and yet was at war with something deep inside her. She didn’t know it yet, but what she was at war with is who she used to be. With Palpatine’s permission she returned to Byss, her feeling being that whatever was causing her conflict she could eliminate by centering herself on the Dark Side and the power it gave her. Her time there would be cut short as her communicator started beeping with the sub-space transmission.

“To whoever receives this message, this is an S.O.S.; my ship has malfunctioned and crashed on a planet in the deep core. Coordinates for my location follow. If there is anyone out there, I await your response.”

After hearing the message, Melinoe knew the voice on the recording. She also knew this was a method of subterfuge, most likely used to get her attention. But her surprise came from the supposed coordinates transmitted. She quickly entered the Sith archives Palpatine had ordered restored. In the history of both the Jedi and the Sith orders, the planet was thought to be myth. Since the location was so strong in the Force, she felt that it was a planet that could not be ignored. If she could turn Andros to the Dark Side, they could work together to create a new Sith Empire that they ruled together, and destroy both Palpatine and Vader. After entering her Interceptor she knew what she had to do and set course for Tython.

Andros was deep in his meditations when the planet began to react to the Force falling out of balance again. He had not received a response to his message, but he could feel the presence of the Dark Side drawing ever closer to him. Her arrival was imminent and this final battle would be the end for one or both of them. Through the Force, he spoke, wondering if he would receive a response.

“I know you’ve found me Ahsoka. Come on, let’s end this.”

Silence was the only answer he got; though his Headhunter registered a ship entering Tython’s atmosphere. The Force storms increased in their intensity as the evil he could feel came even closer. Finally he could see the ship as the light from the sun reflected off the hull. He knew she could sense his presence so he stretched out with his feelings, but not in fear or anger, just a calm acceptance of what was about to happen. The TIE interceptor landed forty yards from where he stood. Dark clouds and lightning followed in her wake as Melinoe stepped forth from the cockpit of the vessel. As she strode forward, her body radiated anger and hatred, the pressure felt so thick that a lightsaber would be hard pressed to cut through it. 

“Andros Garfull, the time has come. You have decided to join me on the Dark Side.”

Andros knew this wasn’t worded as a question. He had made his choice, and that choice was going to lead to a battle. He was still calm and resolute as she lowered her hood, showing her eyes burning the same way he had seen them the last time they dueled.

“No Ahsoka. I will not turn to the Dark Side. I am a Jedi. But I don’t wish to fight you.”

“Then it is fitting you have chosen Tython as our battleground. If you will not fight, then you will join the thousands of Jedi who have gone before you.”

“To become one with the Force is a great honor, Ahsoka. If I must, then I will join my Master in the nether-realm.”

“You are a fool, Andros. You still cling to the hopeless belief that Ahsoka Tano still lives. She is gone, and I am now and will always be Darth Melinoe.”

Slowly she removed her robe, revealing her blood red skin adorned with the Sith tattoos in black. In that moment, Andros had the same reaction his Master did. He simply shook his head in sadness at how far his friend had fallen. When her robe fell to the earth behind her, he followed suit, removing his own. 

“You have constructed a second lightsaber. I see you have come prepared.”

Andros ignited one lightsaber as Melinoe raised one hand. He wasn’t sure if she was going to attempt a Force choke, and was slightly surprised when lightning flew from her fingertips. He already has his lightsaber in position and absorbed the energy into the blade. His time on Tatooine with Master Kenobi had taught him some well-earned lessons.

“Absorbing the Force lightning, not many Jedi have learned that skill. Tell me where Kenobi is hiding.”

“Nowhere you’ll ever find him, Ahsoka.”

Hearing her old name again only served to anger Melinoe more. She quickly drew and ignited both lightsabers, rushing forward to meet her opponent blade to blade. Andros sensed it coming and had his other lightsaber ignited, easily blocking her first attack. After that first strike, they both became a flurry of motion, blue and red blades striking and disengaging across the plains of Tython. As their battle intensified, so did the Force storms.

“You can feel it now, can’t you Andros? The Dark Side will always be more powerful than the light. The longer our battle continues, the more likely it is this planet will tear itself apart. Give in to the Dark Side, and join me.”

Andros doesn’t respond, he just continues fighting. From his vantage point as he withdraws further back across the landscape, the storms appear to be following them. Thunder is crashing, and lightning is striking all around them. Melinoe seems to be reveling in the power; using it to her advantage. A sinister smile crosses her face as another bolt of lightning lands between them. In that instant Andros is thrown down, his lightsabers flying from his hands. Now she senses her victory seemingly at hand. 

“You are beaten, it pointless to resist any longer.”

With a lightsaber poised to strike at his throat, he reaches out with the Force, getting one of his weapons in place to block just in time.

“Impressive, but you are only delaying the inevitable.”

“I’m not done just yet, Ahsoka.”

Quickly back to his feet, Andros reaches out and with another Force grab, retrieves his other lightsaber and reengages in the battle. As with their previous battle, neither of them is willing to give up ground. Their dance to the death only becomes more brutal and with a simultaneous strike, both of them are left with one lightsaber each.

“It seems to me that we’re on an even playing field now.”

“Only a Jedi would be so presumptuous. None of your order have ever been equal to the Dark Lords of the Sith.”

“Master Kenobi and Anakin would be disinclined to agree with that.”

“You speak of Darth Maul and Count Dooku, weapons only. Tools to be used and discarded by my Master when an apprentice truly worthy of standing at his side came along.”

“And what happens when Palpatine grows tired of you? You’ll be just another to be cast aside.”

Andros’ words caught Melinoe off guard, but only for a brief instant. In her rage she lashed out ferociously with a growl. In that moment she forced him into a defensive position, and he was once again retreating across the grassland.

“You can run all you want Andros. You think Lord Sidious will just discard me? He won’t get the chance if you give in and join me. If we work together we can defeat him, and Lord Vader. Think about what I am offering you. This is a chance to rule the Galaxy, make it better than it was before.”

Still backing away, Andros left an opening in his defense that Melinoe quickly took advantage of. A well placed strike with her lightsaber knocked his own out of his hand, and she followed up with a Force push, throwing him off balance and to the ground.

“How many times must I defeat you before you realize that joining me is the only choice you have? There is no other way.”

“There is always another way, you didn’t kill me on Takodana and I don’t think you can destroy me now.”

“You had your final chance to submit, so becoming one with the Force is all that is left for you now.”

Raising her lightsaber for the death blow, Melinoe expects her opponent to use another Force grab to retrieve his lightsaber, but he makes no move to do so. As her weapon moves swiftly towards his neck, she feels a presence in her mind, stopping her attempted strike before it landed. Instantly her lightsaber falls as she grasps her head in her hands, screaming in rage at what she is being forced to feel and remember.

“GET OUT OF MY HEAD!”

“I can’t do that Ahsoka. I knew you wouldn’t be able to kill me, and if this is the only way to save you, then it’s what I have to do.”

Andros begins speaking to her mind with his own. He could feel a small voice from deep inside her fighting the Dark Side, and with that he knew that underneath Darth Melinoe, Ahsoka Tano was still in there.

“This isn’t you. Whatever the Emperor did to you, he couldn’t know you like I do.”

“YOU KNOW NOTHING JEDI! YOU WEREN’T THERE WHEN AHSOKA TANO WAS ACCUSED OF MURDER! SHE WAS BETRAYED BY THOSE SHE THOUGHT WERE HER FRIENDS!”

“How quickly you’ve forgotten. Is that what Palpatine did? I was there Ahsoka. I was with you at your trial. Despite all the differences I had with Anakin, I believed, just like he did that you were innocent.”

“And then you left! I had to fend for myself while I was hunted by my Master! You were supposed to be my friend!”

“I am your friend, please stop fighting me. Let me help you.”

“You can’t help me! No one can! Again I say, get out of my head!”

“I can’t just let you go. I didn’t want to have to do this, but it’s my only choice.”

Another scream of pain erupted from Melinoe’s lips as Andros pushed deeper into her memories. He knew what he was looking for, and when he found it, tears started to fall from his eyes. As their memories intertwined, he watched as his friend was struck with Force lightning, and he could feel Darth Vader’s mind attacking hers as if it was his own. He lived those months with her through the memories. He heard the description of how the younglings were killed. Through it all, he could hear her thoughts as she battled Darth Vader.

“You didn’t have to kill them Anakin! They were young, and no threat to you. What have you become? How could you betray the Jedi like this, how could you betray me? I HATE YOU!”

“I HATE YOU!”

Ahsoka’s voice screamed out as she was locked back in the battle with Vader on Byss. Andros heard her scream, and knew it sounded more like his friend than the Sith she had become. When nothing more could be learned from those months of torture, he went further back in her memories, to the time when they were both apprentices.

“Ahsoka! Oh, I’m sorry Anakin; I hope I’m not interrupting.”

“Actually you were, Andros. I’m in the middle of a lesson with my Padawan. Besides, shouldn’t you be with Master Togar right now?”

“I was, but he is briefing Master Kenobi on the mission we just returned from.”

“And you should be there with him, Padawan. Have you learned nothing from your time as Jase’s apprentice?”

“Anakin…,”

“Remember Andros, I’m a Jedi Knight now. You can address me by name again when you reach Knighthood.”

“Of course, Master Skywalker.”

“Now, Ahsoka remember what I taught you. You can’t rush headlong into a battle even if you think you can win.”

“You mean like you do Sky-guy?”

“Snips…,”

“All right Master, I won’t forget.”

“Good, now if you’ll excuse me, my presence has been requested by the Chancellor.”

In their shared memories the two friends watched Anakin walk away. For the first time in months Melinoe is beginning to remember who she really is, and can feel the Dark Side weakening in the control it has over her. As the memory progresses, she remembers what she said to Andros that day.

“How can Anakin forget that he’s not that much older than me? He was knighted without having to take the traditional trials…,”

“Andros, don’t be jealous. You know that goes against the Jedi code. Don’t let him get to you. Anakin has a lot to worry about, he’s supposedly the one spoken of in the Prophecy.”

“The one born to bring balance to the Force, we’ve all heard the Prophecy. I just…,”

“You want him to remember that you were both apprenticed at the same time. And you still haven’t been taken for your trials.”

“Well, yes.”

For a moment, Ahsoka is remembering the happier times she had in the temple with Andros, but her memories take a darker turn and he is brought along with her. This shift occurred as a Force storm began to rage again. Melinoe and the Dark Side were pushing back against him, and they were both on a darkened plain watching her battle with Master Togar.

“You have lost, Master. You knew it was foolish to seek me out and yet you persisted. Why?”

“Because there is still good in you; Ahsoka. I can feel it; the Emperor hasn’t driven it from you completely.”

Andros and Melinoe watch these events unfold. They are just ghosts inside the memories, unable to change what happened. All sound fades as the red lightsaber is pushed through Master Togar’s chest. As he falls, Melinoe turns to face Andros.

“Is this what you wanted to see Jedi? Do you now still cling to the foolish belief that Ahsoka Tano can be saved? I can’t be saved, I killed your Master. His death should anger you, unleash your rage and strike me down!”

“No. Like Master Yoda said: “Rejoice for those around you who transform into the Force. Mourn them do not. Miss them do not.” I know my Master has become one with the Force, we should all be so fortunate.”

“KILL ME ANDROS!”

Andros just shakes his head and turns away from the memories he is seeing. Just before he severs the mental contact, he whispers three words. Three words that have Melinoe screaming, while Ahsoka is regaining control.

“I forgive you.”

As he returns to his own body, his eyes slowly open. The storms around them have ceased and Tython is once again in balance with the Force. Slowly rising to his feet, he can see Melinoe curled up, her body rocking with emotion. He makes his way over to her, and watches as the Sith tattoos fade, her skin and Montrals regaining their original orange, white and blue coloring. Kneeling beside her, he gently places a comforting hand on her shoulder. When she looks up, though her eyes are filled with tears, they are as blue as they were the day they met. Through her sobs, she can barely speak, and the question comes out in broken words.

“How…how can you…?”

“How can I what; Ahsoka?”

“Forgive me? I did such horrible, evil…,”

“That wasn’t you. That was the Sith. You’re still my friend. Whatever you did, it wasn’t your choice to do those things.”

“YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT I DID!”

Ahsoka’s scream startled Andros, he slowly reached for his lightsaber, but this wasn’t a scream of rage. It was filled with sadness as she remembered all that she did as Palpatine’s apprentice.

“I killed Master Togar, Andros! I took Barriss to the Emperor! She’s dead because of me! And it wasn’t just them, but Ventress too. I hunted down anyone with Force sensitivity for him, and I reveled in the death I caused!”

“Ahsoka, that wasn’t…,”

“IT WAS ME! Don’t you understand! I did all those things, and I’m not worthy of anyone’s forgiveness, least of all yours!”

“I want to understand, please let me help you.”

Tears began to well up in her eyes again, and she quickly stood up, pulling away from her friend. When he tried to approach, she raised a hand, using the Force to hold him in place where he stood.

“NO! Andros, you can’t! Don’t come near me, I don’t want to hurt you!”

Centering on the Force again, he took a few steps forward, until Ahsoka pushed harder, stopping him again. Her voice was anguished as she spoke again, begging him to stop.

“Please, please let me go. If you care about me, please. You may have been able to forgive me, but I can’t forgive myself for what I’ve done. I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself if I hurt you!”

Her tears were flowing freely, afraid of what she might do. Turning away, she ran for the TIE Interceptor to take her away from the planet, and her friend. All he could do was watch, and let her leave. When her ship disappeared over the horizon, he also turned towards his ship, and set course to rejoin the Rebels on the Ghost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a long and difficult chapter to write. Went through a couple of rewrites to make Ahsoka's transition from Sith back to Jedi more emotional and believable. I couldn't leave it the original way, it didn't have enough impact on the events in the previous chapters. So I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, and there are still a few more to go. We haven't reached the resolution just yet. Lastly, the Yoda quotes come from a website www.yodaquotes.net and of course a brief quote from Revenge of the Sith where Yoda and Anakin were conversing about the latter's fears of death. And Tython is a planet that appears in the now Star Wars Legends as the planet where the Jedi Order first began. It has been shown in the Dawn of the Jedi series and in the Knights of the Old Republic games. Thank you all for the kudos, and feel free to comment on what you liked or didn't like about this story so far. All feedback helps me improve.


	15. Balance

Palpatine knew that Lady Melinoe was obsessed with finding the Jedi she had fought on Takodana. He also knew that she was torn between the Dark and Light sides of the Force, so he encouraged her trip to Byss. In his desire to see her remain completely committed to the Sith way, he believed that a return to the planet where she first embraced the Dark Side would snuff out any remaining loyalty to the Jedi she was still feeling. What he didn’t know was how deep her relationship with this one Jedi had been in her past. So when she didn’t report in or return from her mission, he knew that something had happened. As Darth Vader had returned from his own secret training session with Starkiller, and then left again to rejoin the Imperial Navy; Palpatine decided to make his own return trip to Byss to learn of what Melinoe had discovered, and where she had gone. When he arrived and recalled the files from the Archives, he once again had to face his fears as Darth Plagueis had taught him since he was first apprenticed to the Sith Lord.

“Tython, it does exist. Despite the legends surrounding the Jedi and Sith, this one seems to be true. If this is where Darth Melinoe went, then I must know what happened.”

After arriving on the planet, Palpatine could feel the Force guiding him to the place where his apprentice and the Jedi had their fateful duel. As he stepped forth from his shuttle, he could feel the Light side pushing at him, trying to maintain balance. But his interest was solely in the broken remains of two lightsabers, one he could tell had been carefully constructed in accordance with what he knew of the Jedi design, and the other a curved hilt, the one he had seen Melinoe battle Darth Vader with. Making his way further across the battlefield, he recovered her other lightsaber; still intact. When he picked it up he could sense the battle between the adversaries, and knew instantly that the fight had not gone her way. Echoes of their mental interaction through the Force tore away at his mind. Only finding her robe last, and no remains of her TIE Interceptor he knew she had fled the planet after turning her back on the Dark Side. 

“Melinoe has failed. I had such hopes for her as my apprentice. Now I must take more drastic measures to locate her. She knows of Byss, and could lead the Jedi directly to me. I cannot allow this.”

While Ahsoka was piloting the Interceptor through space, the vessel’s signature was well known. Any passing ships stayed away from her for fear of destruction. What she didn’t know is that before presenting her with the ship, Palpatine had placed a tracking device in the controls so he would always be able to find her. He activated the device from his shuttle on Tython and while he didn’t know where she was headed, he could track her indefinitely and recapture her on his own time. He would turn her back to the Dark Side; never to let her escape again. But she had plans of her own, even if she had no idea Palpatine could track her, she did know he wouldn’t let her leave so easily. Landing the ship on Nar Shaddaa, she retrieved the lightsabers that had belonged to Barriss, kept hidden all this time, and tucked them in her clothing. Her last option was to trade the TIE for housing, which she did; to a Bounty hunter wanting to get off planet after his previous vessel had been destroyed. With a place to stay, she attempted to settle down and rebuild her life away from anything that reminded her of what she had done, but her nightmares were not as easy to escape. 

After leaving Tython as well, Andros did return to the Ghost. Kanan and the others were ecstatic to learn that he had survived. But they all had looks of sympathy that they didn’t let him see after he told the tale of his battle with Ahsoka. When he tried to sleep, his dreams were focused on her, and how he just let her walk away. He could still feel her presence in the Force, but didn’t try to track her down as she had requested he not do. But fate was conspiring to bring them back together as he received an alert that the tracking code for her TIE had been silenced. Immediately he thought the worst, and blamed himself for letting her go, yet not following. On Coruscant; Darth Vader has just returned from both the training of his secret apprentice and the mission Palpatine had tasked him with. He had followed the tracking signal of the TIE Interceptor, being ordered to bring her back alive, so she could be reconverted to the Dark Side. Vader knew that Palpatine wanted her back as his apprentice and he was rapidly losing favor with the Emperor. This is why he had taken on his own apprentice as well. So when he located the Interceptor, he immediately engaged it in battle. Through the Force he could sense his adversary. The pilot had no Force sensitivity and his skill behind the controls were nowhere near what a Jedi or Sith was capable of. The flight took them into an asteroid field where a perfectly timed laser blast knocked the Interceptor off course, causing it to veer into the path of an oncoming asteroid, and getting destroyed in the process. When he returned to the Star Destroyer, his report to the Emperor was not well received. 

“You were supposed to bring Lady Melinoe back alive, Lord Vader. Why did you fail me?”

“She attempted to flee, Master. She flew into an asteroid field and I followed. But she clearly had no intention of turning back to the Dark Side. She attacked and I was left with no choice but to defend myself. A laser blast knocked her off course and she flew directly into an oncoming asteroid. The ship was destroyed, nothing remains.”

“I am most displeased with you. This should never have become a battle at all. She was to be our weapon against the Rebellion.”

“If she had escaped Master, she could have led them directly to us. Now the rebels will never know what transpired. Her death was a necessary loss.”

“Perhaps it was. Now you must return to the Death Star. It is so near completion that the station will be the end of the Rebellion. You must assist Governor Tarkin in keeping the weapon on schedule. Leave me.”

Darth Vader departed for his shuttle to ensure the completion of the space station. He had a feeling his Master knew that he only received half the truth. But Vader was also growing displeased with Starkiller’s progress, and his secret apprentice had been feeling a call to the Light Side of the Force. With that regard, he knew Ahsoka was still alive and planned to find her, turning her by himself and using her for his own gains. Even though Palpatine suspected he was not told the whole truth of the destruction of Melinoe’s Interceptor, he could not feel her presence in the Force, and if she was alive, he would find her. But time would give him that, so he resumed pushing anti-Rebellion propaganda in the Senate.

Across the galaxy, Ahsoka’s nightmares continuously intensified. When she woke, when she tried to sleep, she could still feel Vader forcing himself into her mind, and she could feel her flesh burning from the Emperor repeatedly attacking her with Force lightning. She didn’t feel safe, even on Nar Shaddaa. Try as she might, even reciting the Jedi code did nothing to ease her mind. Her fears were so strong, that she was constantly looking over her shoulder, just to make sure the Sith hadn’t found her. But she had no idea that her own problems were plaguing Andros as well. For what seems like the hundredth time since he returned, he’s wandering the corridors of the Ghost, unable to sleep. 

“Come on Andros, you’re putting too much pressure on yourself. No one expects you to be Anakin.”

“I know, but it’s very rare for a youngling to be chosen as a Padawan in their ninth year at the Temple. Aside from Anakin…,”

“But you did it because you worked for it. Anakin was granted the status because Master Jinn believed he was the Chosen One. Master Kenobi had to fight for this. What is it you’re so worried about?”

“Failing the trials, ‘Soka. What if I let Master Togar down? The Jedi are all I know. If I have to leave the Order behind because…,”

He briefly smiles at remembering calling her ‘Soka, he had been worried she wouldn’t like the nickname, but she did say it was better than Snips. 

“Don’t even think that way; you’ve already proven yourself a capable negotiator, and you have an affinity for lightsaber combat. You pushed Anakin to his limits yesterday, not many can.”

Andros wasn’t sure what brought him back to those particular memories, but despite his brief negative feelings, they were some of the best he had. Little did he know that just two years later, he and Master Togar would be tasked with a mission from the Council, a mission that kept them away as the both the Jedi Order and the Republic fell. He can still remember the day that they received the message from the Temple, with the warning from Master Kenobi.

“The Jedi Order has fallen. Our Clone troops have turned on us. It’s clear now that the Clone Wars, all of this was orchestrated by the Supreme Chancellor. To any Jedi still away from Coruscant, stay away. Do not return to the Temple. Safety lies only in staying hidden. May the Force be with us all.”

“What are we going to do; Master?”

“We do exactly as Master Kenobi has instructed Andros. We stay away from the Capitol. We dare not set foot anywhere near the Temple.”

“But what about the other Jedi still out there? How many could have received this warning?”

“Hopefully enough to rebuild the Order someday. You’re worried about Ahsoka; aren’t you?”

“She’s my friend; Master. I know she chose not to return to the Order when she was accused and acquitted of murder. But she’s out there all alone. What if the ones responsible track her down?”

“Ahsoka is quite resourceful. Anakin trained her well, I trust that the Force will guide her, she will be fine. For now, we must survive. Someday, we will see her again.”

With the rest of the crew at their stations, Andros returned to his quarters to meditate. Concentration was difficult and his memories began to take a darker turn, leading him to what may be a vision of the future.

“You should have known you couldn’t hide from me, Ahsoka Tano. You have had a taste of what it means to be a Sith. Return with me and I will complete your training.”

“I will never return to the Dark Side, Anakin. You can escape it too, come with me…,”

“There is no escape. Join me, and we can destroy the Emperor. Even he did not know how truly powerful you could become. Become my Apprentice once again, and I will teach you how to be one of the most powerful Sith that has ever lived.”

The vision faded as Andros was expelled from his meditations. In all the history of the Jedi, he had never heard tales where one knight had been mentally linked with another. He had been very adept with technology and science in his studies, and he could only think that this was an after effect of being inside Ahsoka’s memories at her turning point when she rejected the Dark Side on Tython. Instantly, he was fearful, fearful that Vader would find her, and that she would return to the Emperor. He cared too much for her to let that happen, even though he was trying so hard to honor her request to not come looking for her. Of the entire crew, Rex and Kanan knew something was bothering him, but not what. 

“You’re pushing yourself too hard, Andros. Do you even sleep anymore?”

“Why do you ask, Kanan?”

“Because you’re always doing one of two things, roaming the corridors, or working on the Ghost’s fighters.”

“He’s right, you may not think anyone has noticed, but all of us have seen you.”

“Maybe I’m just trying to keep busy, Rex. I need a purpose, if I can put my skills to good use, then what’s the problem?”

“Why don’t you tell us? You’ve been closed off; usually your thoughts are so loud, even someone who isn’t a Jedi can almost hear them.”

“So you’ve been in my head; Kanan? Is that it?”

“If I had, I’d know what’s been bothering you.”

Andros was so lost in thought as the trio moved through the ship together that he didn’t notice them entering the ship’s meeting room. Even though he was talking, he was extremely distracted. It was just the three of them there, and he couldn’t help but feel that this was an intervention of some sort.

“You two aren’t going to let this go are you?”

“Not until we know what’s going on with you. You saved Ahsoka, and you should be happy.”

“I should be, Kanan. But you’re right, I’m not sleeping and it’s because I can’t help but feel that Ahsoka is in danger. I should have followed her.”

“But she told you to let her go, to not follow. You said so yourself.”

“That I did, Rex. But ever since that battle, I can feel her in my head. I keep dreaming about her and I don’t know why.”

“Dreams pass…,”

“Don’t say it, Kanan. I’m not even sure these really are dreams, they’re more like visions. Visions of the past, possibly the future.”

“What do you see in them?”

“My life in the Temple, spending time with Ahsoka. But every time I remember something good, the images always take a darker turn. I see her alone, and tempted by Vader, and then inevitably I’m either forced awake, or expelled from meditation, quite violently. I never see the end.”

“Don’t you think you’re reaching a bit, we all know that her tracking signal was silenced, her TIE Interceptor destroyed. She’s gone Andros, you’ve got to let go.”

Andros accepted their reasoning with a slight nod. He was the first one to get the signal of her TIE being destroyed, and if she had survived she hadn’t made any attempts to contact them to say she was okay. For a while, the visions stopped and he finally slept without trouble. As a month passed, he was even assigned to a fighter squadron. While serving with this team, they took out several Imperial pilots, never sustaining any casualties. He even became so respected in the Rebellion that he was assigned an undercover mission to investigate Nal Hutta and Nar Shaddaa as intelligence revealed a potential deal between the Empire and The Hutts. When he was set to leave, Rex was there waiting. 

“This isn’t your mission, Captain. It’s mine.”

“Yeah, but you’re not going alone. Besides you were assigned to check both the Hutt’s home-world, and the Smuggler’s Moon. A two person search might yield better results.”

“I’m not going to risk your life. I can handle this by myself.”

“Ever dealt with a Hutt before?”

Andros knows that if he argues the point any further, Rex is still going to go whether he likes it or not. But in answer to the question, he has to shake his head no.

“Thought not, so let me tell you something about them. They’re greedy, vile, gangsters. They’d feed you to the Rancor faster than looking at you. You don’t want to deal with their kind, and they’re immune to Jedi mind tricks. You’d be recognized, but me…,”

“All right, so you may have a better chance at getting into Nal Hutta; better than I do. But how do you know you won’t be recognized either?”

“I won’t be because there are many clone troopers who left the service and became bounty hunters. When the Empire started recruiting, there wasn’t much use for us. That’s how I’ll get in.”

“I suppose then, that any arguments I make to convince you not to go would be useless?”

“Yes.”

Without another word the two companions would take separate ships for their destinations. The risk of being discovered was highly likely, so they had to stay in radio silence. Rex barely needed to conceal himself, but did take proper precautions to avoid being mistaken for an older Jango Fett. Andros; on the other hand before leaving had to grow out a short beard, start wearing an eyepatch in addition to leaving his Jedi Robes behind. He had adopted the identity of a smuggler before, but he always had Master Togar with him, this time he was on his own. He wasn’t sure what to expect, but he was going to do his best to blend in. His first stop was the Burning Deck; a bar in the Corellian Sector. He took a seat next to a pilot and his Wookiee companion.

“Haven’t seen you around here before.”

“What?”

At first Andros barely heard the man over the loud conversation. He hadn’t expected to be spoken to, and was taken aback when he caught the man staring at him, a bemused look on his face, while the Wookiee was more curious.

“I said, I haven’t seen you around here before. Most of the Smuggler’s on this Moon are regulars. You’re new.”

“What’s it to you?”

“Nothing, but you stick out like a sore thumb. Han Solo, and the Wookiee is my co-pilot, Chewbacca.”

Andros wasn’t sure how to respond, or even if he should. Making any kinds of connections on this moon could pose a threat to his mission. So he just stared in dumb-founded silence as he tried to think of a fake name.

“Jacen…Jacen Antilles. No, I’m not a regular. Just passing through.”

“Figured as much…,”

A series of growls and grunts comes forth from Chewbacca. He has his own questions for the newcomer as well.

“Chewie wants to know…,”

“He said I don’t look like much of a smuggler. He wants to know what I’m doing here.”

“You speak Shryiiwook?”

“I do, so?”

“Not many can.”

“You do, so it shouldn’t be a surprise that another human can.”

“Yeah, well I ain’t just anybody. So why are you here?”

“Looking for my next pay day. Heard the Hutts are looking for more pilots. Supposedly even in Imperial Sectors.”

“Do yourself a favor, kid. Stay away from jobs involving the Empire. Trust me, I know how bad those kinds of runs can be.”

With that bit of advice, Han finished his flameout and left the bar. He was halfway to the door, and didn’t hear Chewbacca speaking to the other man.

“Yeah, I’m a hardly a kid. Do me a favor Chewie, keep what you know about me quiet.”

The Wookiee grunted an affirmative, and turned to follow his partner. He had fought alongside Jedi during the Clone Wars, and knew they were better people than the Empire made them out to be. Shryiiwook has always been a difficult language to learn, and no one other than Han and Andros spoke it there that day. When he finished his own drink, Andros set out to see what information he could get regarding the Empire making deals with the Hutts, all the while contemplating Han’s warning. He was barely watching where he was going, when a presence through the Force hit him like a ton of bricks, and the revelation caused him to run into and anger an already angry Trandoshan.

“Smuggler scum; watch where you’re going.”

“Sorry, I…”

“You stink of Wookiee, where did it go?”

“Don’t know, I’ll just be on my way.”

The Trandoshan Bounty hunter made to grab Andros’ arm and stop him, but rethought that when he saw the blaster hooked to his quarry’s belt. Being unarmed and searching for a new weapon, he wasn’t going to get into a fight right at this moment, especially when the Wookiee was his primary target.

“You watch yourself here, boy. Others won’t hesitate to kill you, even though I’m not going to.”

Andros turned away, thankful that he didn’t have to continue this confrontation. Trandoshans are mainly bounty hunters and slavers, but also fierce warriors. If the situation had escalated, he may have had to rely on the Force, and doing so would jeopardize his mission. But the most troublesome feeling was the sense of a Force adept on Nar Shadaa. Who was this person, and would they be friend or foe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Closer to the end of the story now, and just had to include Han and Chewie. Seems that many Jedi can speak the Wookiee language so Andros wouldn't be an exception. The drink Han has is called a flameout and is listed in the Star Wars Wookieepedia. And for the fans, Jacen Antilles, well I just couldn't resist using the name of Han's son in the EU stories, and Wedge's last name.


	16. Together Again

After feeling the presence of another Force adept, Andros finally got settled in to his life on Nar Shadaa. Though in the end he knew this would be a temporary mission, he was able to begin making the best of the situation to get the information the Rebel Alliance would need. He had become acquainted with several bounty hunters and smugglers; Han and Chewie notwithstanding since they had left already. Everything he learned told him that the Empire was indeed planning something, and while the Hutts were notorious crime lords, they seemed to be all about business as usual. Appearances have always been deceiving and he knew that getting to the bottom of this was his only priority. During the days, he trekked through the city, making contacts, and taking to dark alleys to question the Hutts’ various business associates. But at night, he was plagued with the sense that something wasn’t quite right, and the other Force user was constantly in the back of his mind. Little did he know that this person was closer than he thought, and their paths would cross in the coming weeks. 

In another remote part of the city, Ahsoka had been able to stay off the radar, and only once came across a potentially deadly situation that would have blown her cover. Late at night, when she tried to sleep; she was still plagued by the nightmares, but at the same time could feel a calming presence pushing back against the Dark Side. This presence told her there was another Force user, but whoever this person was, they were giving off an abundance of light. She knew she couldn’t let herself feel safe just yet though. They would meet when the time was right. As she meditated, a conversation was taking place between two Rebels.

“Are you on a secure line?”

“Secure, go ahead.”

“So you haven’t learned anything yet?”

“Not yet, Ghost. The smugglers on this moon all know each other, and none of them are on friendly terms. To them, I’m an outsider. So I’m not exactly going to be welcomed in to the fold easily.”

“You’re running out of time Andros. If we’re going to find out what the Imperials and Hutts are up too, it has to be soon.”

“I know Hera, but it’s only been two weeks. I need more time.”

“We’ll contact Senator Organa. Maybe he can work something out. No promises though. Now we’re leaving in the morning, so you’re on your own.”

“Problems?”

“Only if we get recognized. Reports from the Alliance say that Imperial ships have been passing within twelve parsecs of this sector. It’s probably not a coincidence, and it’s getting to dangerous for us to stay.”

“Safe journey then, you expect to be back?”

“As soon as we can. Until then, find out what you can. And we’ll do what we can to keep the mission from being scrapped.”

“May the Force be with you.”

Andros signed off the connection, taking a quick glance at the chronometer. He had a meeting with a young smuggler quickly rising in prominence. This meeting had taken a full week to arrange, and he didn’t want to be late. He quickly reapplied his disguise, putting the eyepatch back in place. As he left, the feeling of someone strong with the Force hit him again. He knew this person was close, but he had to put them out of his mind if he was going to survive this meeting. When he arrived, he was met by several smugglers before being introduced to his host.

“Talon Kardde, you must be Antilles.”

“Jacen Antilles.”

Kardde was not what the Jedi expected him to be. The man looked more like a politician than a smuggler. His mustache and beard were neatly trimmed and he had just a small hint of gray gathering in the hair at his temples. His posture showed that he was completely comfortable in his surroundings and he carried himself with an air of authority. 

“So, what can I do for you, Antilles?”

“I’m here for information, and my sources say that you’re one of the best in the business.”

“I see my reputation precedes me. I am good, but hardly the best. The best would be my employer.”

“And who would that be?”

“Ever hear of Jorj Car’das?”

“Only rumors, but if you work for him…,”

“Let’s just say, no information gets passed around in the Galaxy without him knowing about it. So, what kind of information are you here for exactly?”

“Information on the Hutts and what this rumored deal with the Empire they’re making is.”

“Interesting, but information like that isn’t going to come cheap. If I may, why are you asking?”

“Let’s just say that my employers are looking to run a job, and want to avoid any Imperial entanglements.”

“A job for the Hutts; perhaps?”

“Perhaps.”

“Let me tell you something kid, something big is coming. It’s best to keep your nose out of it.”

“Can’t do that. My employers need that information.”

“I warned you, know that. So here’s what I know. I don’t doubt you’ve seen more bounty hunters arriving over the past weeks.”

“Yeah, had a run in with one, Trandoshan.”

“Possibly Bossk. Word is that the Empire is looking for someone, and they’ve contracted a lot of the Hutt’s bounty hunters. Whatever it is, the Emperor is trying to keep it quiet.”

“Who are they looking for?”

“Don’t know, but rumors have it being a rogue Sith.”

“A Sith?”

“Kind of a Dark Jedi as I understand it.”

“I thought the Jedi were all wiped out after the Clone Wars.”

“Some say that there are Jedi still out there. But they’re not the only pressing concern. The Empire is busy hunting the Rebels, and this supposed Sith has information on a specific Rebel crew. They want her alive.”

“You really believe all this stuff? Jedi, Sith? Sounds kind of far-fetched to me.”

“I’m not saying I believe. All I’m saying is that you should avoid any jobs from Hutts or the Empire. Won’t be long before the Empire realizes that they can take the Hutts down and then we’re all working for them. Stave it off as long as you can.”

Andros thanked Kardde for his help, and he did get one question he needed answered. If the Empire is hiring Bounty Hunters, he can be sure they did it to hunt Jedi. He also knew that Kardde had more information than he was letting on. The information he was able to get told him Ahsoka was in serious danger. All his fears from his visions were rapidly being confirmed. Now he just had to find her before the Empire did. Back at the bar, Kardde was still curious about his visitor. 

“Follow him.”

“Why?”

“Antilles knows more than he has told us. There’s something about him that seems oddly familiar. Even if he did play it straight, Car’das could always use another smuggler.”

Andros knew he was being followed as he worked his way through the lower levels of Nar Shadaa. Like Coruscant, the city planet had many levels built up over the old. As he made his way back to his residence, he felt the presence of the Force adept again. His feelings were telling him that she; he now could feel her presence better than when he first arrived, so he knew the person was a she, though he wasn’t sure if it was Ahsoka. He could sense danger around her. But his path to find her was not without its own tribulations as he ran into the same Trandoshan bounty hunter from before.

“You never watch where you’re going, do you?”

“Hey, I don’t want any trouble. I just…,”

“I warned you the last time. Now you’re just another dead smuggler.”

The Trandoshan grabbed Andros by his shirt front and prepared to drag him down the nearest alley. The Jedi had avoided using the Force on their first encounter, but this time he had no choice. He quickly raised his hand and used a Force push to separate himself from his adversary. But when he tried to use the Force to erase the memories of their encounters, he was met with intense resistance.

“You…Jedi. Take to Empire, big reward for me.”

Suddenly the bounty hunter was speaking in broken basic. His words became somewhat more reptilian as he threatened Andros. Force sensitive Trandoshans were not unheard of, but they were very rare. Trying again to use the Force, Andros was met with even more resistance from his enemy.

“Bossk…,”

“Not Bossk. He not Force sensitive, lowers himself to consort with human…me better.”

In that instant the second encounter became a chase through the city’s underbelly. Andros had no choice in dealing with the reptile but to run. He knew that the Trandoshan would make good on his threat of turning him over to the Empire. As the chase continued, neither of them felt the presence of the Force adept coming their way. She had disguised herself well, and with her cloak and refugee garb easily stepped in when Andros passed her. It was clear to her which one of them was in danger, and she immediately stopped the pursuing Trandoshan, speaking in his native language.

(“Careful Krussk, you’re heading for a protected part of the city. This one is of no use to you.”)

(“He a Jedi; Artal. Empire gives reward.”)

(“He doesn’t look like much of a Jedi. And seeing as how he is now in my district, you will leave him alone.”)

(“He mine…, you no…”)

A threatening glare from her sends Krussk away. He had dealings with the one he called Artal before, and he really wasn’t prepared to repeat their last battle. Before leaving, he had one more word for his quarry and the protector.

(“Keep him here, not let him get away next time. I see again, I kill.”)

When Krussk had disappeared from view, she turned towards the man on the ground, as he was still trying to catch his breath. To her, the beard and eyepatch were new, but she could see past all that to the man he really was, just by his Force signature.

“You know I told you not to come looking for me. You were supposed to let me go, Andros.”

“And I did. My reason for coming to Nar Shadaa was not to find you, Ahsoka. I’m here on a mission.”

“And that mission nearly jeopardized your life, and mine. There’s nothing for you here. Please go home, and forget you ever found me.”

“Can’t do that, The Imperials are…,”

Ahsoka cut him off with a hand to his mouth and a look that said: if you value your life, be quiet.

“Not here. You really want to continue this conversation, follow me.”

“Where?” 

Ahsoka didn’t respond and he could only follow. They went through a series of twists and turns. Twists and turns that helped Andros escape the person he had known was following him. She even backtracked a few times in case they were being watched or Krussk decided he was going to take Andros after all. Finally they arrived at an inconspicuous residence where they could hide out.

“All right, so we should be safe here. Tell me about this mission.”

“All in good time. Would you tell me something first?”

“Not that it will matter all that much, what do you want to know?”

“How long you’ve been here. What happened with the TIE Interceptor? And since when do you speak Trandoshan? He called you Artal?”

“That’s a lot you want to know. Let me ask you something, will it change anything? Will my answers be enough to get you to leave?”

“Depends on what those answers are.”

“Fine, I’ve only been here a few months, long enough to learn various other languages. I speak Hutt now, as well as Trandoshan. Artal is the name I used when I first encountered Krussk. It was a fight that nearly blew my cover. Like with you, he threatened to take me to the Empire. I persuaded him against that course of action.”

“How?”

“If I tell you, you’ll see me differently. I don’t want that to happen.”

“I’ve seen you as a Sith Lady; Ahsoka. There’s not much you could say that would change anything I see.”

“Still, what I told him is not something I’m all that interested in repeating. As for my TIE, I gave it to a bounty hunter. He wanted to get off-world, and I wanted a place to hide.”

“Fair enough, but you can’t hide here forever. How long before Krussk goes back on his word? Or…,”

“Unh-uh. My turn to ask a question. The mission you’re on? What is it?”

“The Alliance has been receiving reports that the Imperials are working on a deal with the Hutts. What this means for the Galaxy, I don’t know. But I met a smuggler who gave me some insightful information.”

“Which is?”

“You can’t tell me you haven’t noticed the increase in bounty hunters here? Word is that The Emperor himself has hired them, that they’re looking for a rogue Sith. You.”

For only the third time since he’s known her, Ahsoka showed a sign of fear. Quickly she quelled that feeling, wondering how Andros had gotten this information.

“Who told you all of this? I’m positive I’ve done enough to hide my presence from Palpatine and Vader.”

“Maybe you have, and I’ll admit, I thought you had become one with the Force when your TIE Interceptor was destroyed. But here you are.”

“You didn’t answer my question. How exactly did you get this information?”

“Talon Karrde. The Alliance suspects a potential deal between the Hutts and the Empire, but he’s the one who said what the Emperor seems to be looking for.”

“Karrde, he’s an ambitious one. But not the most reliable when it comes to information yet. He knows mainly what Car’das wants him to know.”

“So you’ve met him.”

“No, just heard of his reputation.”

“Well then, you’ve answered my questions, I should get back to my mission. Guess this is it.”

“Guess so.”

“Well don’t get all mushy on me; so long ‘Soka.”

Andros was out the door before Ahsoka realized she was being foolish. He had come all this way, even if it wasn’t for her. She knew she was making a mistake letting him go, and quickly followed him.

“Andros; wait!”

He turned around, a look of confusion crossing his features and entering his eyes. She hadn’t wanted him to follow her, and to let her go. So now he was unsure of why she was following him.

“Wait for what?”

“You…you’re just going to…”

“Leave, yeah. It’s what you wanted. I care about you, and that’s why I let you go.”

“Maybe I was wrong.”

Those words were spoken so quietly, Andros barely heard them. He had a feeling he knew what she was trying to tell him, but he still needed to hear her say it. Quickly, she turned and reentered her home and he could only follow. If she was going to really answer his questions, she would have his undivided attention.

“What did you say?”

“I said I was wrong. I shouldn’t have pushed you away like I did back on Tython. Even though I knew you were trying to help, I was too scared to admit I still needed your friendship.”

“My friendship…,”

“You called me ‘Soka. You haven’t called me that since we were both Padawan Learners.”

“I hadn’t seen you since we were both Padawan Learners. And then…,”

“But you never told me why you chose that nickname.”

Her interruption was timely and kept Andros from bringing up everything she had done in the recent past. She knows his reasoning for using a shortened version of her name was more than just friendship, and after all these years she wants to know the truth of it.

“Does it matter why?”

“Of course it does. So out with it.”

“You’re right, and you deserve to know. I know you always liked the nickname more than Snips, but I chose it because of the feelings I was developing for you. I guess it was the only way I could tell you how I felt. Of course, the Jedi forbade such feelings because attachment leads to possession.”

“And that’s why you hid your feelings from me all those years?”

“No, that’s not why. I did that because I always thought you saw me as more of a big brother. Anakin even told me that on more than one occasion. And of course there always whatever was going on between you and Lux.”

“Me and Lux? He and I were…, maybe I did have confusing feelings for him at one point, but he always saw me as just a friend. As for what Anakin told you, I never saw you as a big brother. The truth is that I knew you had some sort of feelings for me, the same way I did for you.”

While Andros and Ahsoka were continuing their discussion, Krussk had indeed not forgotten about his encounter with the Jedi and how she had protected his prisoner. The bounty hunter had always suspected there was more to Artal than she let on. The prospect of a reward for information on any Jedi was too appealing for Krussk to pass up, and he decided to make contact with an Imperial scout crew traveling through Hutt space.

“You, sss-searching for Jedi, yes?”

“Jedi and Rebels. But the Empire doesn’t deal with bounty hunters. The Emperor feels that your kind is no better than the Rebellion we are tasked with eliminating.”

“I have information on Jedi. Worth reward to me if I give?”

Even though the Storm-troopers didn’t know that the Emperor had put aside his hatred for bounty hunters and hired them to locate Rebels, the prospect of information on the whereabouts of a Jedi was to enticing to pass up.

“You’ve encountered a Jedi here on Nar Shaddaa? Where, can you lead us to this fugitive?”

“For a price, yes. I take you to where I last saw him. Perhaps you get two Jedi instead of one.”

“A price. This is not a negotiation. You’ll take us to him, and we’ll let you live.”

“How I…,”

A blaster rifle to Krussk’s back silenced his question. Now that he knew the Imperials weren’t going to give him a chance to go back on his word to lead them to the Jedi, he quickly set off through the city with the Storm-troopers right behind him. He knew if he attempted to deceive them, then he would be shot without any mercy. Thirty minutes was all it took for them to reach the location where Andros had last been seen. There was no sign of anyone, either Jedi or smuggler. The lead trooper nudged Krussk with the blaster rifle, and believed they had been tricked.

“You said you would lead us to the Jedi, Trandoshan. Where is he?”

“He here. Know that saw him leave with female.”

The Imperials patience was wearing thin and Krussk knew it was only a matter of time before they killed him where he stood. He couldn’t be sure where the Jedi had gone, but he still had one card to play. Though he had no formal training, he could use the Force in small ways, and pushed his consciousness out, hoping it would be enough to get the attention of any other Force users.

Back at Ahsoka’s run down residence; Andros was preparing to leave as he had promised. Her safety depended on no one finding out where she had gone to after their battle on Tython. They both knew that Palpatine and Vader would hunt her down if they knew she was alive. So when they both felt someone calling out through the Force, they both had to put their guard up or risk being discovered. 

“Still don’t believe me when I say they’re after you?”

“There’s a presence in the Force, I’ll admit that. But we don’t know for sure that it’s Vader or the Emperor.”

“Then you still want me to leave. I promised I would. Regardless of the feelings we both have for each other.”

Andros quickly grabbed his pack, and turned to head out the door once more. He didn’t get far as Ahsoka once again followed him, knowing that Nar Shadaa was too dangerous a place for her to stay. This time she had Barriss’ lightsabers concealed with her clothes and when she caught up to him, the Storm-troopers were blocking his way, with Krussk pointing them out.

“Sss-see! Told you! He is Jedi!”

The Commander of the Imperials was confused. Standing in front of them were two people; one smuggler with an eyepatch, and the female who appeared to be nothing more than a refugee. Nar Shadaa was a haven for these types, and even though the Empire had control of the moon, The Hutts still managed the day to day business. As such, he turned on Krussk, feeling like he had been duped.

“These two don’t look anything like Jedi, Trandoshan. What proof do you have?”

“He is Jedi! I can prove!”

Krussk quickly drew his blaster and aimed it directly at Andros. With a blaster pointed at him, Andros knew his life was in danger. He had two options, reveal himself to be a Jedi, or die in the street. Logically, he knew that he could die either way, and he still wanted to protect Ahsoka. So as the first blaster bolt was fired, he had his lightsaber in hand, ignited and deflecting fire. None of the Imperials could believe what they had just seen, but also drew their blasters and began firing as well. Their goal was to capture, not kill. But one of them almost landed a kill shot on Andros until Ahsoka also had one lightsaber out and deflected that blast back into the trooper.

“Now you’ve done it Andros. Back in a fight for our lives.”

Ahsoka adopted a slight smirk for her friend as they began cutting down the storm-troopers. For a moment, they were back in their Temple days, fighting side by side like they always had. She knew that he caught sight of her grin and his own retort was coming.

“Oh; so this is my fault? Blame your friend Krussk for this. He led the Imperials right to us.”

Even though he was focused on the battle, Andros still let his own lopsided smile appear. He could tell that she was feeling more like her old self again, and he could only hope that he was the reason for it. When the last storm-trooper was dispatched, only Krussk had been left standing. 

“Knew I was right! You; Jedi! And you also Artal! You lie to me!”

“So what do we do with this one, Artal?”

“He obviously knows too much, Andros. I guess we’ll just have to perform a mind-wipe.”

“Krussk Force-sensitive, mind trick not work…,”

Those were the last words the Trandoshan was able to speak as both Andros and Ahsoka entered his mind. As they worked together, they erased everything he had learned about them, and everything he had just seen. When he came out of his trance, they were gone, and he was surrounded by dead storm-troopers. He stood there confused, as Bossk and Boba Fett arrived. Even though he couldn’t remember killing all of the Imperials, he still fled on the suggestion from Bossk, knowing Nar Shadaa wouldn’t be safe if the Emperor received word of some his men being killed. From the shadows, the two Jedi watched the bounty hunters leave. When they were clear of being discovered, Ahsoka spoke, only briefly startling her companion.

“So, where do we go from here?”

“What do you mean; we?”

“You’re not leaving me here, Andros. The smuggler’s moon was only supposed to be a temporary place for me to stay. And don’t think I’m letting you get away so easily after you saved me from the Dark Side, and that whole, you’re in love with me confession you made.”

“And you feel the same. Don’t tell me you don’t. But I have to report back to the Rebellion. They need to know what the Imperials and the Hutts are up to here.”

“So that’s it then? You’re just going to fall back into the Rebel Alliance? Continue fighting? You know I can’t go back after what I’ve done. I don’t exactly think I’d be welcomed back.”

“No. I’m going to deliver my report and then do what Master Kenobi is doing. I’m going into exile.”

“You mean we are going into exile; right? There’s a moon in the Yavin System that the Empire has no presence on.”

Andros and Ahsoka now had a destination in mind and a plan for their lives. She remained on his ship when it docked with the Ghost as the crew returned from meeting with Senator Organa. The intelligence on the supposed deal between the Empire and the Hutts was not what anyone had expected. The gangsters were allowed to remain in control of Nal Hutta and Nar Shadaa with only limited involvement from the Empire. Kanan knew Andros wasn’t going to stay, and had another destination in mind. When he prepared to leave, the crew was there to see him off.

“So this is it, then?”

“I’ve given all I can to the Rebellion for the time being Kanan. The Jedi were my family, but it’s time for me to find a new life.”

“But if you stay, you’ll have a new family. There are still battles to be fought, the Empire to be defeated. You don’t want to serve a cause greater than yourself?”

“I will always be around when I’m needed; Hera. But I’ve grown tired of war. The Jedi were protectors, keepers of the Peace. All I’ve seen and done, it’s time for me to go into exile. Master Kenobi is doing what he needs to with his, and I made a promise to Ahsoka when I saved her.”

“What was that promise?”

Andros adopted a slight smile at the question. He didn’t answer and turned away. Kanan suspected he was going back to find Ahsoka, and knew they all had to respect his decision. But they also knew that one day, Andros Garfull would come back. Like the Republic before it, the Empire would eventually be unable to sustain itself, and freedom would be restored to the Galaxy. When Andros boarded his shuttle, Ahsoka was waiting for him. A small glance revealed her question before she even voiced the words.

“Do you think they knew I was here?”

“I’m sure Kanan suspected, but he didn’t say anything. So, Yavin 13 then?”

As Andros disengaged the docking clamps, Ahsoka sat down in the copilot’s seat next to him. She gave him a soft smile and squeezed his hand as they departed for the Yavin system. Though she was putting on the bravest face possible, she was still fearful of her dark side coming back. They arrived at Yavin 13 without incident, and lived there for a few years in exile. Andros; for his part was supportive and understanding as nightmares still plagued Ahsoka. Eventually they became restless, and left the moon. Traveling under the names of Jacen and Naasha Antilles, they took on the identities of smugglers, but in actuality were freeing people from Imperial systems. They married in secret while still quietly assisting the Rebellion. Through it all, they heard of the destruction of Alderaan, Obi-Wan becoming one with the Force, the first Death Star being destroyed, and finally the Battle of Endor where the Empire was defeated with the destruction of the second Death Star and the deaths of Palpatine and Vader. Free to return from exile, they met someone they did not expect. A strong presence in the Force led them back to Yavin 4.

“Why are we here ‘Soka?”

“I can’t explain it Andros; I know you feel it too. The Force was calling me here. It’s as if we…,”

“Need to be here? Turn around. My students and I could feel your arrival.”

The voice sounded familiar to them both. But it was nearly impossible for him to be alive. They had both felt Anakin’s return to the light, and his subsequent death. When they turned to meet the man face to face, Andros could feel the connection, and he knew that Obi-Wan had been successful in his final mission.

“You must be Luke Skywalker. Heir to the Jedi tradition.”

“I am, but I’m not sure I know either of you.”

“You wouldn’t and it’s a pity that our paths have never crossed before. My name is Andros Garfull. I was a Jedi during the waning years of the Old Republic. You look a lot like your father.”

“You knew my father?”

“Quite well, Anakin and I had a… a rivalry for lack of a better term.”

“And your companion? I know she’s a Togruta, but beyond that…,”

“My name is Ahsoka Tano Garfull. I was…,”

“My father’s apprentice. I’ve heard about you from the Archives I was able to recover. So, why are you here?”

“The Force, it called to us.”

“Master Yoda said I was the last of the Jedi. That I should pass on what I have learned.”

“And he was correct. Andros and I can see that you have taken his advice to heart. But we should be going.”

The couple turned to leave, but Luke wasn’t going to let them go so easily after just arriving. He invited them to stay, and help teach the newest generation. Andros believed it was the right course of action, although Ahsoka suggested taking time to think about it. That night, she received another unexpected surprise.

“Snips, wake up.”

Ahsoka’s eyes fluttered open slowly. She heard the voice in her head, but still thought it was a dream. Rubbing the sleep away, she looked out the window of her quarters, only to see a hazy blue form.

“Who’s there? Identify yourself.”

“Snips…, you know who I am. Come out here.”

Ahsoka quietly got up from the bed so as not to wake Andros. She knew he was exhausted from being shown around the Academy by Luke, his having to answer all the questions from the new Padawan Learners, and even sparring with the more advanced students. When she stepped outside, the hazy blue figure took on a more coherent form, and she could see her former Master.

“Anakin? How is this…, how can you…?”

“Not sure I understand it either. But I’m here.”

“You were Darth Vader. But I see you now as a light, brilliant and almost blinding.”

“No one has ever truly understood the Force Ahsoka. But be glad there is life after we shed our mortal forms.”

“You look older.”

“You think I didn’t age under that armor? Enough about me. Have you decided?”

“Decided what Anakin?”

“You should stay. Help Luke. Rebuild the Jedi.”

“I don’t know if I can. I did such dark things when…,”

“What you did was no worse than what I did. Unconditional love was the cause of your redemption. Just like it was for me. I always believed in you, just like Andros did. You married him, I take it?”

“Are you admonishing me for that, Master? After all; you married Padme.”

“No, I’m not admonishing you, he and I may have had our rivalries in the past, but sometimes I was a little jealous of how close you two were.”

Andros woke slowly when he thought he heard voices speaking. He wasn’t sure where they were coming from, but when he rolled over, he found Ahoska’s side of their bed empty. A brief feeling of panic caught him by surprise to find his wife not there. Even using the word to describe her was taking some getting used to. Both of them were taught from the beginning that Jedi were not to marry. But despite being committed to the Jedi Order, they still had feelings and emotions. He quickly donned a robe, and followed the voices to where he heard them. Outside their room, he saw Ahsoka sitting next to an ethereal blue form. Still rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he softly spoke her name.

“Hey ‘Soka?”

She turned to see him and Anakin did the same. Andros was surprised to see a Force Ghost, as none of the Jedi in known history had ever been able to retain their consciousness after becoming one with the Force. But as Ahsoka came to stand next to him, gently wrapping an arm around his waist, they both watched as Anakin faded, and left them with hope for their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of the story, and it had to include Luke and the Jedi Academy on Yavin 4 from the Expanded Universe. Parentheses indicate Ahsoka speaking to Krussk in his native Trandoshan. Hope everyone enjoyed and I appreciate all the kudos. Thank you all.


End file.
